Une vie, mon univers
by Shaynna
Summary: Univers éclaté, vie brisée mais tant que mon coeur battra il y aura toujours un espoir d'avenir...
1. Chapter 1

Une vie, mon univers

Une vie, mon univers

Je l'avais dis, je réécris cette fiction. (ceux qui ont lu mon profile et qui le font régulièrement… – hum ouais l'espoir fait rire… heu vivre – savent que je ne reprend de l'autre fic que le titre ! qui sera mieux adapté à celle-ci.

Auteur : La grande et l'unique Shaynna (bah quoi ? il n'y a que moi qui me fait des compliments alors…)

Béta : toujours Yuki

Titre : comment ça vous le savez pas ?? regardez en haut !!

A disclamer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, les lieux (pour la plupart non plus) tout ce qui m'appartient est la famille Day, la grand-mère du coin de la rue, les boulevards inventés, le petit chaton qui se promène … (heu j'en fais trop ? pas grave) ainsi que l'histoire…

Rating : M

Paring : Harry/ Severus (enfin pour plus tard, là vous verrez)

Résumer : Oubliez tout ce que vous avez connu sur Poudlard. En entrant dans cette fenêtre vous avez dit adieu à un univers et bonjour au mien ! je n'en dirais pas plus. A vous de découvrir.

Petit baratin de l'auteur : Un grand merci à ma Béta, sans qui cette fiction n'aurait probablement pas vu le jour.

« blabla » parole des personnages.

« _blabla_ » pensées des personnages.

« **blabla** » fourchelangue.

(retenez le, je ne le répèterais pas !)

Sur ce, que le spectacle commence….

OooOooOooO

Chapitre 1: La rencontre

En cette douce après-midi de fin juin, Harry Potter venait de quitter le Poudlard Express et se retrouvait bien vite seul au bord du quai, ses amis ayant du partir rapidement. Il se retrouvait seul, la belle affaire, ses relatifs l'avait une fois de plus oublié à la gare de King's Cross. « comme tout les ans » pensa Harry avec amertume. En effet, depuis qu'il avait gonflé sa tante Marge comme un ballon, les Dursley l'oubliaient fréquemment. Bien que le jeune homme y soit habitué depuis de nombreuses années, cela l'ennuyait profondément. En effet, le chemin qui le conduisait jusque Privet Drive était assez long, il était donc hors de question de faire du stop avec sa chouette dans sa cage qu'il portait à une main et sa grosse malle dans l'autre. D'un autre côté, tirer sa valise dans les rues de Londres n'était pas des plus discret et le jeune gryffondor se refusait d'employer un taxi, n'ayant pas d'argent moldu sur lui, de plus, son oncle refuserait très probablement de le lui payer. Sa « famille » l'avait déjà oublié alors pas la peine de leur faire rappeler son existence. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne le remarqueraient pas lorsqu'il rentrerait et aurait enfin un été à peu près convenable. Enfin « l'espoir fait vivre » comme le disait l'expression moldu.

Le jeune homme se décida rapidement, étant seul sorcier sur le quai côté moldu, il attirait le regard des passants. De ce fait, il sortit de l'endroit et commença à avancer dans les rues adjacentes à la rue principale pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Il avançait comme cela jusque la tombée de la nuit. Le décor toujours semblable n'aidait pas Harry à se situer, très vite, il s'aperçu qu'il était perdu. Le soleil faisait profil bas et lui se retrouvait dans Merlin seul sait quel rue malfamée.

« bien, maintenant je n'ai plus cas demander mon chemin… enfin si chemin il y a… ou bien âme qui vive! Parce que vu le décor… je me serais retrouvé dans un film d'horreur que je n'aurais même pas remarqué la différence. » Pensa Harry en arpentant les mêmes rues.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que le « garçon qui a survécu » continuait son chemin à travers les rues désolées et délabrées de la banlieue londonienne. Tournant en rond sans même le savoir. Franchissant les mêmes carrefours, les mêmes passages piétons, les mêmes parcs…

« ça ne sert à rien, je suis perdu ! » lança-t-il désespéré par sa propre initiative, à savoir : je quitte la gare, j'avance à l'aveuglette et je me perd.

« et bien, on dirait que tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation ! » intervint une voix derrière son dos, faisant sursauter le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

« qui êtes vous ? » fit celui-ci en se tournant vers la voix qui avait parlé.

« probablement quelqu'un qui veut t'aider à te sortir de ce labyrinthe qu'est Londres en pleine nuit ! » lança l'autre l'air de rien.

« vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » fit Harry avec défit.

« je ne vais pas t'agresser si c'est cela que tu crains! Je m'appel Gordon Day, et toi ? »

« Harry Potter » se présenta-t-il.

« enchanté. Donc où veux-tu aller, Harry ? »

« Privet Drive » répondit-il simplement.

« hum c'est assez loin… » regardant Harry attentivement, il venait de remarquer ses bagages lorsqu'il lui demanda: « tu viens de la gare n'est-ce pas ? »

« exacte, j'ai du me trompé de chemin en route ! »

« ça, je peux te le confirmer, c'est de l'autre côté de la ville! Tu ne dois franchement pas avoir le sens de l'orientation! Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un de te ramener ? » questionna le dénommé Gordon en rigolant.

« humm, bah pour tout te dire, ils m'ont légèrement oublié! » puis plus bas, il ajouta: « comme toujours ».

« et tu n'as toujours pas repéré le chemin ? » ricana son interlocuteur ayant entendu ce que Harry avait murmuré.

« bah… faut croire que j'ai pas de sens de l'orientation ! »

« tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » proposa-t-il.

« si cela ne te dérange pas »

« de toute manière, même si ça me dérangerais je ne te laisserais pas rentré tout seul ! On ne sait pas ce qu'on peut croiser dans les rues la nuit et en plus tu serais capable de te rendre à Paris sans t'en apercevoir » se moqua l'autre brun.

« hey ! Je sais me défendre ! »

« mais tu ne répliques rien quant à te rendre à Paris sans le voir ! » Gordon riait vraiment, son rire était merveilleux et mélodieux. Et Harry se pris à rire avec lui.

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, le gryffondor appris que le jeune Day était cette année entré à l'université de Cambridge ce qui l'avait grandement surpris, mais également qu'il n'avait que 19 ans et était passionné par les lettres depuis longtemps. Ce qui l'avait mené à ces études. De plus, il lui avait avoué posséder une licence d'Histoire qu'il avait eu en France, à Paris justement. « ouah ce mec est contaminé par la Hermionite aigue! Il ne faut pas qu'ils se rencontrent » avait tout de suite pensé Harry. Il appris également quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur la vie du jeune homme en face de lui. En effet, il lui avait avoué, non sans un regard larmoyant du gryffondor, que lorsqu'il vivait encore en France, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans la même situation que lui. A savoir:

« je venais de déménager à Paris, et bien sûr il a fallu que ce soit le soir, dans la capital tu vois ? Et en plus je n'avais pas de plan, et là il y a trois gamin - bon d'accord il avaient mon âge c'est-à-dire 16 ans à l'époque - et ils me disent: 'hey petite' si, si, je t'assure qu'ils parlaient de moi, et ils ont commencé à me draguer! Je te dis pas dans l'état que j'étais… » fit-il en rigolant avec Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais en le regardant de plus près, c'était vrai qu'il était plutôt androgyne, les cheveux mi-long, ses yeux bleu-gris, même ses vêtements laissaient à penser qu'il n'était pas un homme. Mais Harry ne s'en état pas rendu compte du premier coup.

« ça a du te faire bizarre quand même que des garçons te draguent? »

« oh tu sais, d'habitude c'est moi qui le fait! » le taquina-t-il.

« qu…que… » Harry était passablement choqué, ne venait-il pas de découvrir que son _ami ? _était GAY. « _mais c'est pas des choses à dire dès la première fois ça!!_ » pensa le rouge et or.

« hey, respire Harry, t'es tout rouge, je vais croire que je te fais de l'effet! » s'amusa Gordon.

« mais NON » s'emporta le plus jeune. « je ne suis pas GAY! »

« pas besoin de crié pour ça! Tu sais je ne suis pas sourd! »

« dé…désolé. Mais c'est si… si… »

« soudain? Surprenant? »

« oui, c'est ça, je ne m'y attendais pas! Et toi, toi, tu me sort ça comme ça, d'un coup! Sans préambule! »

« figure toi, que le préambule était ma petite histoire! » ricana-t-il.

« elle était pas vrai? »

« si! Mais c'est cet épisode qui m'a permis de savoir que j'étais attiré par les garçons! Ça m'avait pris un bout de temps pour l'accepter d'ailleurs! Mais j'ai fini par aller voir le gars qui m'avait draguait! » expliqua-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

« ah… et heu… comment tu la su? Je veux dire que tu étais gay? » demanda Harry.

« comme ça! » fit-il en s'approchant du jeune gryffondor. Alors lentement, sa tête fut très près de celle de l'héritier Potter qui se demandait ce que lui voulait l'autre. Ou plutôt non, son cerveau refusait obstinément de se mettre en fonction. Gordon profita de ce moment pour l'embrasser délicatement; ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre du choque, il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, s'amusant avec celle-ci. Doucement, le jeune Potter répondit au baisé de manière incertaine et maladroite, mais y répondit quand même. Gordon approfondit cette danse en passant l'une de ses mains dans le cou de son partenaire et l'autre sur son torse. Le caressant avec la seconde, ce que Harry avait l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il grogna de plaisir, et fini par poser ses propres mains dans le cou de l'autre jeune homme. A ce moment là, l'air se fit rare, et Gordon rompit le baisé, le souffle cour tandis que Harry avait l'air d'avoir couru le cent mètre. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il rougi, et le regarda avec une lueur de défit dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

« tu as aimé. » la question n'en était pas une, c'était une affirmation. L'homme en face de lui, lui affirmait qu'il avait aimé se faire embrasser par quelqu'un du même sexe. « ne soit pas timide parce que je t'ai embrassé, ce n'était qu'un baisé. Peut être ton premier. » il lui souri gentiment.

« j'ai déjà embrassé une fille » affirma-t-il.

« mais pas un garçon, je suis le premier, ton premier. Donc tu te rappelleras de moi. Toujours » c'était également une affirmation. Et Harry se pris à penser que Gordon devait encore se souvenir de ce garçon qui l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Alors lui, Harry Potter, serait un garçon parmi tant d'autre pour l'autre brun aux yeux si merveilleux et au rire si magnifique. Alors il se plongea à nouveau dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Pour ne jamais en oublier la couleur éclatante, pour ne rien oublier de cet homme, ses vêtements à la limite du gothique, ses cheveux mi-long dégradés, sa posture, jusqu'à l'éclat de la lune sur son visage. Alors Harry comprit que l'homme avait raison, non il ne pourrait l'oublier, que même s'il le voulait, il ne le pourrait pas. Le goût de ses lèvres, sa main sur son corps…

« non je ne pourrais pas » ces mots étaient soufflés, comme une promesse.

« allez viens, je te ramène chez toi ! » murmura l'autre et le rouge et or le suivi sans bruit. Ce silence était protecteur, non pas lourd et pesant, il était doux et chaleureux. A quelques pâtés de maisons de Privet Drive, Harry rompit ce silence salvateur.

« Gordon, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors que je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas gay? »

Ce dernier le regardait à présent avec des yeux rieur. « tout simplement parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « non, je t'ai demandé comment tu avais su que tu l'étais? »

« justement Harry, je l'ai su au moment même ou l'autre gars, Bryan, m'avait embrassé. » Cette révélation le laissait pensif, il avait expérimenté les deux, les filles - tout du moins une - et les garçons - en la présence de Gordon - lequel il préférait ? Bien. Son expérience avec Cho n'était pas très reluisante, alors que celle qu'il venait d'expérimenter avec Gordon était merveilleuse. Ses baisés étaient tout simplement bien meilleurs et lui faisaient tourner la tête. Mais n'était-ce pas du à son expérience ? Non Cho aussi avait de l'expérience, elle était sorti avec Cédric, Michael, Devon… peut être qu'il n'était qu'un nom sur sa liste à elle aussi. Et puis les filles c'était le domaine inconnu - pour lui il y avait deux catégories, les dindons et les studieuses - décidément il préférait les hommes.

« nous sommes arrivés à Privet Drive. Maintenant si tu veux me revoir, je te laisse mon numéro de portable. Et puis tu pourras toujours m'appeler. Je viendrais te chercher chez toi. » proposa-t-il.

« mauvaise idée… » riposta son interlocuteur.

« pourquoi? »

« hum mes… disons que ma « famille » ne m'aime pas vraiment » répondit l'héritier Potter au bout d'un moment.

« oh. Et bien, on verra. » il lui fit un sourire mystérieux en mettant sa main dans la sienne et en lançant un sourire satisfait au jeune homme en le voyant confus.

« c'est là, le numéro 4! » prévient Harry en indiquant la maison de ses relatifs. Bien entendu, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et le jeune homme se retrouvait donc à la rue, sans endroit où aller pour la nuit.

« tu n'entre pas? » questionna son 'petit' ami.

« hum j'ai pas les clefs » fit-il contrit en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

« j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils te négligent! »

« bof tu sais, tant que j'ai un endroit où dormir… » fit Harry en se souvenant que Dumbledor avait insisté pour qu'il retourne chez les Dursley cet été et pour qu'il y reste toutes les vacances, parce que les membres de l'ordre ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui. Il avait dit ça comme si, lui, Harry Potter n'était qu'un gamin. Il se rappelait encore de ses paroles.

**FLASH BACK**

Traversant les couloirs menant au bureau dictatorial, Harry se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore, en effet, cela faisait un an que Voldemort était de retour et que Sirius était mort, et le vieux directeur faisait le mort chaque fois que le jeune Potter voulait lui parler. Mais là, à la fin de l'année, il le convoquait sans sommation dans son bureau, en plein milieu d'un cour de Potion, ce qui n'avait que gère plus au professeur Rogue, en effet, Dumbledore lui retirait son jouet préféré juste sous son nez.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il dut faire preuve de tout le sang froid dont il disposait pour ne pas d'éclater en morceau. Pourquoi Dumbledore le convoquait sans lui donner le mot de passe de son bureau? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru être une éternité, Harry trouva enfin le mot de passe tant désiré: Scarabée en sucre. « _c'est quoi encore que ce mot de passe? _» avait pensé Harry sur le coup.

« monsieur le directeur, vous m'avez appelé ? » demanda Harry.

« ah, Harry te voila enfin » fit le directeur avec un semi sourire.

« _ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui a passé plus d'un quart d'heure devant sa fichue gargouille pour trouver un mot de passe débile _» pensa harry.

« bien, assis toi, je t'en pris » proposa le vieille homme. « donc je voulais te prévenir que tu devras retourner chez les Dursley cet été »

« quand pourrais-je aller chez Ron? » demanda Harry étant habitué à aller chez son ami pendant les vacances d'été.

« Harry, tu ne pourras pas y retourner, c'est dangereux pour la famille Weasley. De plus Molly doit déjà s'occuper de ses nombreux enfants, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

« et Remus, il voudra bien, lui ? »

« je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, vois-tu mon enfant, il est en mission pour l'ordre pendant les vacances ! » affirma l'illustre mage.

« mais… »

« il n'y a pas de mais, Harry ! Les membres de l'ordre sont très occupés pendant les vacances, de plus tu devras rester dans la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante sans en sortir, tu comprend c'est mieux pour ta sécurité. Depuis que Voldemort est de retour, plus personne n'est à l'abri ! Et les aurores ne pourront pas surveiller ta maison 24h sur 24 ! Donc si tu pouvais écrire le moins possible ce serait mieux, les chouettes et hiboux sont étroitement contrôlés… » plaida Albus Crétinus Dumbledore.

« bien, cela veux dire que je passerais mes vacances enfermé dans une maison hostile sans personne à qui écrire ! » se renfrogna le jeune homme.

« ne prend pas ça comme ça, Harry. Dis toi que c'est pour ta sécurité et celle des autres. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que les Weasley aient un problème à cause de ta présence? N'est-ce pas? »

« non monsieur. »

« bien tu peux partir maintenant. »

**FIN FLASH BACK**

« si tu n'as nul par d'autre où aller, tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux, et tu me raconteras… » avait proposé son nouvel ami en voyant le regard sombre du jeune homme.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques heures. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lui poser la question.

« Gordon, comment peux-tu m'inviter chez toi alors qu'on se connaît à peine? »

« Harry, Harry, je sais que tu t'appelle Harry Potter, que tu as 16 ans, que tu n'es pas le délinquant que présente ta famille et que tu es négligé par celle-la même. Cela me suffi pour avoir confiance en toi, et puis, j'ai un bon pressentiment »

« alors tu te contente d'un pressentiment pour accorder ta confiance? »

« et d'un baisé aussi! » lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

« d'accord, de toute manière c'est ça où je passe la nuit dehors »

C'est ainsi que Gordon et Harry traversèrent la ville à nouveau, main dans la main. De toute manière qui pouvait bien les voir alors qu'il devait être à peu près deux heures du matin.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier plutôt chique et le jeune Day emmena Harry dans sa maison.

« par contre je te demanderais de ne pas faire de bruit, mes parents dorment, tu comprends. »

« ok » Harry se demandait l'effet que cela faisait d'avoir une famille, était-ce comme la famille Weasley ? Tous soudés ? Ou bien comme celle de Malfoy, ou encore comme celle d'Hermione ? Tout devait dépendre de l'endroit où l'on avait vécu… ce que lui, Harry, ne connaîtrait jamais.

Son petit ami le mena jusque dans sa chambre, qui était assez spacieuse, un grand lit, une armoire en chêne, un bureau en chêne également avec une petite bibliothèque à côté, contenant de nombreux livres autant français que Anglais. Sa chambre était décorée aux goût du jeune étudient, c'est-à-dire brevet et Baccalauréat accrochés au dessus de son bureau, mais également son diplôme d'histoire. Tout cela, il l'avait effectué en France à en jugé par la feuille sur laquelle était inscrite des signatures avec des petits mots que Harry ne pouvait comprendre. Quelques posters prenaient place sur les murs. Ainsi qu'un Léopard des neiges en peluche sur son lit. Ce à quoi Harry lui jeta un regard dubitatif, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à avoir une peluche.

« c'était un cadeau d'adieu quand j'ai quitté la France » lui souffla-t-il, ce à quoi Harry acquiesça.

« ça ne t'as pas trop dérangé de quitter ton pays à 16 ans? Alors que tu y avais des amis, et probablement de la famille? » questionna Harry, ses gênes gryffondor refaisant surface.

« et bien tu sais, au début ça a été difficile, mais bon je m'y suis fait, et puis avec mes amis nous restons en contacte, même si par moment c'est difficile, parce que nous n'avons pas le même parcours et qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes horaires. Mais dans l'ensemble je dirais que Bryan m'a permit de m'adapté à ma nouvelle vie. » répondit-il sincèrement.

Alors ce Bryan était si important pour l'homme en face de Harry, pourquoi cela le peinait-il alors qu'il venait de le rencontrer.

« mais tu sais, tout cela est de l'histoire ancienne, je l'ai connu il y a longtemps, nous sommes restés deux ans ensemble et puis tout à dérapé. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… mais bon il faut faire avec le temps et ne pas vivre dans le passé. Alors je me reconstruit jours après jours… » il lui sourit en disant la dernière phrase.

« et tes parents? Ils savent que tu es gay? »

« alors là, je peux t'affirmer qu'ils le savent, et ils sont content pour moi, tant que je suis heureux, c'est tout ce qui leurs importe. Bien sûr ça a été difficile au début, et j'ai reçu de nombreuses vannes vaseuses… mais maintenant ça va! »

Gordon n'hésitait pas à lui raconter sa vie, son histoire, alors que lui restait plutôt discret. Ne disant que des choses sans importance. Et écoutant cet homme si beau. Ils passèrent la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs passions. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui parler du Quidditch, les moldus ne connaissant pas ce sport. Mais il lui parla de son école tout du moins en tant qu'une école pour les personnes ayant des capacités… comme des dons pour la peinture, l'écriture, la sculpture, la musique,… Harry s'était découvert une passion pour l'écriture pendant l'année écoulée. Il écrivait tout le temps. Même sur les copies lors des cours, cela lui permettait de faire passer toute sa frustration, son malaise, sa joie,…

OooOooOooO

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Et j'espère que cela vous aura plus.

A bientôt je l'espère.

Shaynna


	2. confidence sur confidence

Chapitre 2: Confidence sur confidence

Je vous salut brave gens, et je remercie les lecteurs de leurs reviews.

Je n'ai pas d'autre baratin à ajouté mis à part : merci Yuki pour la correction.

OooOooO

Les deux jeunes se couchèrent vers les huit heures du matin et se virent réveillés vers les dix heures par une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les surprenant dans le même lit, les couvertures entremêlées entre leurs deux corps. Les découvrant ainsi, la femme qui devait être la mère de Gordon, tira les rideaux afin de dévoiler le soleil.

« Debout Gordon, et présente nous ton ami tant que tu y es. Nous vous attendons en bas pour déjeuner. A toute à l'heure » fit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre de son fils.

Gordon émergea de son sommeil difficilement, et se trouva contre un corps chaud. A sa vu, il lui sourie gentiment.

« Bien dormi? » lui demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient dormi que deux heures au maximum. « Ma mère a tendance à me réveiller vers les 10 heures tout les matins » rigola-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit ami.

« Gné? » fut la seule chose que le jeune Harry fut capable de prononcer avant de se cacher sous les couvertures, le soleil venant caresser son visage.

« Aller, un petit effort, viens déjeuner et après on retournera se coucher. » murmura-t-il, taquin.

Sur ces douces paroles, Harry se leva à contre cœur, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain indiquée par son ami. Celle-ci, comme la majorité des pièces de la maison, était d'une bonne taille, avec une baignoire, un lavabo, et d'autres petites choses indispensables. Le gryffondor en sorti un quart d'heure plus tard, propre et coiffé… tout du moins aussi coiffé que le lui permettaient ses cheveux. Ce qui arracha un sourire franc de son nouvel ami.

« Et bien, il va falloir arranger tes cheveux »

« Grand bien te fasse, mais je te préviens tout de suite, ne t'attend pas à un grand résultat » marmonna Harry sachant pertinemment que rien ne marchait sur ses cheveux indomptables.

« C'est-ce qu'on verra, rien ne me résiste! » sourie-t-il en se dirigeant à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait la chambre de son compagnon avec attention. C'est ainsi qu'il se fit prendre par le propriétaire de la pièce.

« Ma chambre te plais tant que ça? »

« Hum elle est spacieuse et vraiment bien décorée » confirma Harry.

« Ca, je le sais » rigola-t-il. « Bien passons à tes vêtements, tu ne peux décemment pas te promener comme ça, on dirait que ces vêtements ont été portés par un éléphant… » ricana-t-il.

« Bah c'était ceux de mon cousin… » marmonna Harry pour se défendre.

« Et tu n'en as pas à toi ? » questionna l'autre.

« A vrai dire… non » bien sûr il possédait des vêtements mais ceux-ci étaient sorciers alors autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses vêtements d'école.

« Bien, viens, je crois que mon frère doit avoir ce qu'il te faut ! » fit-il en le menant à une autre pièce en le prenant par la main.

« Donny, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre, la tienne ne te suffis plus? » maugréa le frère du dénommé.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est juste que mon ami n'a pas vraiment de vêtements, je t'expliquerais, mais tu pourrais lui passer quelques uns des tiens en attendant. »

L'autre regarda Harry d'un œil critique, comme les vendeuses dans les magasins. Et se décida au bout d'un moment à aller dans une armoire dans le fond. Pendant que le jeune frère de son amant se décidait, Harry inspecta du regard la chambre. Celle-ci était plus petite que celle de son compagnon et bien plus en désordre. Des modèles de vêtements traînaient un peu partout, et sa chambre à lui était remplie de babioles et de dessins dans tous les coins.

Au bout de dix minutes, le dessinateur fini par ressortir de son armoire et tendit des vêtements propres à Harry.

« Je pense que ceci pourrait te convenir. » et il fit demi tour, comme pour signifier que la discussion était finie. Ce que Gordon interpréta comme un « merci de ta visite, on se voit plus tard. »

« Charmant personnage n'est-ce pas ? » fit l'interlocuteur du rouge et or en se rendant à sa chambre.

« Euh, peu loquasse mais il parait sympathique » marmonna Harry, s'attirant un éclat de rire.

« Peu loquasse, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un comme lui ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ses modèles ! Il est styliste » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah… je comprend pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ça alors! » fit remarquer Harry.

« Il regarde tout le monde comme ça. Bien voyons voir ce qu'il t'a déniché » rigola le brun.

Harry partit se changer, il découvrit ainsi que le frère de son ami - dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom - avait de très bons goûts. En effet, il lui avait prêté une chemise noire avec des motifs couleurs argent dessus, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir taille basse. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain - intégré à la chambre - il n'avait plus l'impression d'être le même homme.

« Tu es vraiment sexy comme ça Harry, mais laisse moi faire quelques modifications… » c'est ainsi que l'homme en face de lui, lui déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise « pour faire classe » avait-il ajouté, et l'avait affublé d'une ceinture à clous. « Voilà qui est parfait » fut le commentaire de son vis-à-vis avant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux.

« _C'est perdu d'avance !_ » pensa le rouge et or en voyant son petit ami ressortir de la salle de bain avec un pot dans les mains. Il passait un peigne dans les cheveux de son ami avant de grogner. Puis senti de l'eau couler sur sa tête. « _J'ai essayé ça avant toi !_ » et enfin ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux.

Gordon contourna Harry et le regarda en face. Il lui sourie satisfait, et s'approcha de lui pour un nouveau baisé… son deuxième. Et il appréciait tout autant.

« Viens, on va descendre, sinon ma mère va se demander ce que nous faisons tout les deux ! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil faisant rougir Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tout les deux en direction de la salle à manger, sur laquelle trônait un véritable petit déjeuner digne de Poudlard.

« Vous avez bien dormi monsieur Gordon? » demanda un homme qui semblait être un major d'homme.

« Très bien Henry, bien que la nuit fut courte » sourie-t-il en direction d'Harry.

« Vous avez de la compagnie, monsieur, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt j'aurais préparé la chambre d'ami. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine Henry, de toute façon nous sommes rentrés très tard, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ça ! » fit-il avec un signe de la main, signifiant que c'était sans importance.

« Alors mon chéri, tu ne nous présente pas ton jeune ami? » demanda sa mère avec intérêt.

« Maman je te présente Harry Potter, Harry voici ma mère, Joslyn. »

« Enchanté madame. » fit Harry. Sous le regard attentif du père de famille.

« Mon père, Xavier ; mon frère que tu as vu tout à l'heure, Antonin ; et ma grande sœur, Elizabeth. » les présenta-t-il.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. » Harry était étonné de la famille de son ami, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait une sœur. En même temps lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait cru qu'il était fils unique.

« Ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontré monsieur Potter ? » demanda l'homme qui s'avérait être le père de famille, avec suspicion.

« Il ne me semble pas monsieur »

« Pourtant je suis sûr de vous connaître, tout du moins votre réputation. » ça y est, les Dursley et leur mauvaise habitude à le faire passer pour un délinquant. Pourquoi cela le poursuivait-il partout où il allait.

« Je suis navré de vous dire cela monsieur, mais ces calomnies ne sont fondées sur rien de tangibles » argumenta le jeune garçon.

« Pourtant votre famille même l'avoue » fit remarqué Xavier.

« Ma famille ne m'a pas en grande considération monsieur, ils ont tendance à m'oublier… » cette phrase était sortie toute seule. Pour cela il ajouta rapidement: « oublier qui je suis réellement ». Mais cette tentative pour se rattraper ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Ils vous oublient ? » demanda madame Day.

« Ils l'ont oublié à la gare hier, et il s'est perdu en ville, je l'ai raccompagné mais ils avaient fermé la porte, et il n'avait pas de clef. » fit remarqué Gordon prenant sa défense.

« Je vois ! » tonna Xavier Day 3ème du nom.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas si grave… » tenta Harry voyant les ennuis arriver.

« Pas si grave ? Votre famille vous oublie et vous…. Vous ne trouvez pas cela grave ? » intervint Joslyn chagrinée.

« Et bien, cela m'a permis de rencontrer Gordon, et puis si j'avais toqué… cela aurait été encore pire… » souffla-t-il.

« Comment ça? » questionna Elizabeth.

« Et bien… je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la réputation de mon cousin » commença-t-il hésitant.

« Oui » fit simplement Antonin qui avait eu à faire à lui une fois.

« Je vois » répéta Xavier.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici » proposa Joslyn.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment la chose à faire, ces gens pourraient porter plainte, tu sais » argumenta Xavier.

« Vous savez… plus je suis loin d'eux… et mieux c'est » « _tant qu'a être dans les confidences autant y aller à fond que de le faire à moitié_ » et puis Xavier lui faisait un peu penser à Remus mais en brun. Le genre de personne à qui vous ne pouvez pas mentir et avec qui on se sent à l'aise. Le genre de personne qui perse tout vos secret sans même vous en rendre compte.

« Vous négligent-ils tant que ça ? » la question venait de madame Day.

« J'ai déjà entendu Dudley, le fils Dursley » expliqua-il sous le regard de son père « parler d'une chasse au Harry avec ses amis quand ils relataient de bons souvenirs » intervint Antonin qui avait l'air de connaître Dudley.

« De toute manière il va falloir aller voir ta famille, ne serait-ce que pour leur expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez toi hier soir » affirma l'avocat réputé.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire… ils ne s'en font pas » expliqua Harry.

« C'est primordial de le leur dire Harry » soupira Xavier, l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois.

« Bien, si vous insistez » Harry avait un regard désespéré, et s'apprêtait à voir le pire arriver.

La fin du déjeuné se termina ainsi, dans un calme quasi religieux. Gordon, pour savoir ce qui attendait Harry s'il rentrait chez lui - celui-ci lui avait expliqué que sa famille ne l'aimait pas, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer - son frère parce qu'il était dans sa nature de ne pas parler beaucoup ; sa sœur, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, elle n'avait aucun renseignement sur le jeune Harry ; et sa mère, parce qu'elle aimait bien Harry, mais ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de la logique de son mari, elle savait qu'il avait raison et que si les Dursley portaient plainte, ce serait eux qui seraient en tord, qu'importe ce que le jeune homme dirait pour leur défense, n'étant pas majeur, il n'avait quasiment aucun droit.

Xavier sorti donc de la maison en compagnie d'Harry, ayant interdit à Gordon de les accompagner. Il avait certifié que cela ne requérait pas sa présence. Monsieur Day avait donc pris sa voiture pour emmener Harry jusque chez lui. Une fois devant l'entrée de la maison, l'avocat sonna à la porte. C'est un Vernon Dursley qui vint lui répondre.

« Vous voulez ? » fit le gros homme n'ayant pas reconnu l'homme célèbre.

« Je suis venu vous ramener Harry, il a passé la nuit à la maison. » fit remarqué monsieur Day. Aucune réaction ne vint de la part de Vernon, si ce n'est qu'il devint violet. Puis il aperçu enfin Harry.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait garçon ? » cria-t-il. « Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu sais à quoi t'attendre ! Merci d'avoir ramener ce petit voyou ! Je vais m'occuper de ce délinquant » explosa-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Harry. « Vous pouvez partir monsieur, désolé que ce jeune homme vous ait dérangé, vous et votre famille. » puis il claqua la porte à la figure de Xavier.

« Garçon, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré hier soir au lieu d'ennuyer de braves gens ! Tu vas avoir la correction de ta vie ! » Sur ces paroles, promesse de torture et de douleur, il emmena son neveux dans le placard sous l'escalier qui avait été le sien pendant ses onze premières années. Il y resta pendant trois jours sans manger et sans boire, jusqu'à ce que son oncle vienne et ouvre la porte à la volée.

« Maintenant tu vas le regretter, ces gens se sont souciés de toi, et ils ont mené une enquête sur toi, petit inconscient ! A cause de toi, nous aurons des problèmes ! Et ton directeur a envoyé une lettre comme quoi il ne voulait pas que tu quittes la maison pendant l'été, nous devrons donc supporter ta présence ! » et il commença à la battre, au fur et à mesure des mots que son oncle prononçait, avec une rage sans précédant, il le frappait. Il usait de la force de ses poings, de ses coudes, de sa ceinture… Harry n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante et il fini par tomber inconscient, parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours, parce que ses amis ne se souciaient pas de lui, parce qu'il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Mais son oncle se souciait peu de ce que pensait le jeune sorcier, parce qu'il frappait encore et encore, pour assouvir ses pulsions de rage, et il exorcisait sa haine de la magie à travers ses points, qui s'abattaient sans complexe sur ce petit corps aux vêtements noirs offert par Antonin…

Vernon Dursley n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse, ni pour sa bonne humeur et encore moins pour sa politesse, ni sa générosité, mais dans un excès de lucidité, il aperçu enfin le corps qu'il était en train de frapper, celui de son neveu, alors il arrêta de frapper, regarda que le petit respirait encore, et le laissa dans le placard, remonta se coucher au près de celle qu'il avait épousé. Dans sa précipitation, il ne ferma pas la porte, mais qu'importait réellement, le garçon était à la limite de l'agonie, alors il ne pourrait pas atteindre la porte. Ce que le Dursley ignorait c'était que de l'autre côté de la ville, une famille s'inquiétait pour le petit Harry Potter.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla enfin, sa porte toujours entrouverte, personne n'avait songé à se préoccuper de lui, alors pantelant, il ouvrit la porte et s'aperçu qu'il faisait nuit, les lumières étaient éteintes, sa « famille » était couchée. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, il prit le petit bout de papier dans son pantalon, et se saisit du téléphone dans le couloir. En évitant de gémir trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les habitants de la maison.

« Allo, ici Gordon, qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Ha…Harry » réussit-il à dire avec difficulté.

« Harry tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je voulais aller te voir, mais mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, quand il a rencontré ta famille il a dit que c'était la pire qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer… mais pourquoi tu m'appelles au milieu de la nuit ? Ça va pas ? Ta famille t'as fait quelque chose ? S'il te plaît répond moi » Gordon ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler, trop inquiet pour Harry.

« Viens me chercher… » furent les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer avant de s'évanouir dans le couloir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gordon et son père étaient sur le pas de la porte des Dursley, bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas entrer par effraction, alors ils sonnèrent. Le même gros homme dénommé Vernon leurs ouvrit.

« Encore vous ? Ça ne va pas de déranger les gens au beau milieu de la nuit, je vais porter plainte si vous continuez à nous harceler, moi et ma famille » beugla-t-il.

« Nous voulons voir Harry, et ceci est non négociable ! » prévint le père de la famille Day.

« Comment osez vous? » s'empourpra Dursley senior.

« De la même façon que vous allez gentiment m'inviter à entrer chez vous pour aller voir Harry ! » menaça-t-il, c'est à ce moment là que Vernon se rappela du visage de son protagoniste, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part à la télévision, mais désormais il se souvenait de lui, le célèbre avocat étant réputé pour sortir vainqueur de toutes ses affaires. Alors il fit ce que l'homme lui demanda et le laissa pénétrer chez lui.

« Harry » souffla Gordon quand il vit le corps de son petit ami à terre.

« Vous aurez de mes nouvelles monsieur Dursley, mais pour le moment, j'emmène Harry avec moi ! Il a besoin de soins! Ce que vous ne semblez gère prêt à lui accorder. » il prit le jeune homme délicatement dans ses bras et sortit de cette maison.

Une fois chez lui, il appela le médecin de la famille, qui vint une demie heure plus tard. Ce dernier, monsieur Smith, était déjà venu pour soigné Antonin lorsque la bande de Dudley lui était tombé dessus, avait expliqué Xavier lorsque Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Harry dut passer un mois au lit pour se remettre de ses blessures, les médicaments moldu étant plus lents à la guérisons que les potions. Pendant ce temps, une guerre s'était engagée entre les familles Dursley et Day. Cette guerre se profilant dans les tribunaux. En effet, les Day et plus particulièrement Xavier, avaient porté plainte contre les Dursley pour maltraitance envers un enfant, négligence, et bien d'autres. Il s'avéra très vite que les Day, défendu par Xavier justement remportèrent le procès. Les Dursley durent payer des dommages et intérêts à Harry, et perdirent la garde de Dudley qui se vit aller dans un centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquances… Saint Brutus. Celui-là même dont ils disaient que Harry était pensionnaire. Quand à ce dernier, il fut confié aux Day, qui avaient demandé à pouvoir le garder chez eux, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille.

Étant donné que Harry vivait chez eux, il dut bien vite leur avouer qu'il était sorcier. Ce qui s'avérait une tâche plutôt difficile. Mais en cet après-midi de fin juillet - le 31 pour être exacte - il dut leur avouer.

« Harry, je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît » demanda Xavier en entrant dans la chambre de Gordon où se trouvait ce dernier.

« Je sens la réunion de famille » avait rigolé le fils Day.

Et en effet, il n'avait pas tord, dans le salon familiale, tout le monde était réuni et déjà installé, il ne manquait plus que les deux amants.

« Harry, j'ai vérifié, et il n'existe aucune école spécialiste en musique, écriture et autre en Ecosse. Tu vas devoir nous dire où tu vas lorsque tu n'es pas ici » fit l'avocat avec un regard insistant.

« Je… je suis un sorcier » lâcha-t-il.

« Un quoi? » s'exclama Gordon.

« Hum un sorcier, et je vais bien dans une école spécialisé mais pour ceux qui ont un don magique… » expliqua-t-il.

« As-tu des preuves ? » demanda Joslyn.

« Ma valise… tout est dedans » affirma-t-il. Et au même moment, il reçu une lettre par hiboux. Harry craignait que ce ne soit parce qu'il avait dévoilé qu'il était sorcier à des moldus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Antonin effrayé par cette chose qui venait d'entré par la fenêtre ouverte et s'était posé sur la table en face de Harry.

« C'est un hibou postale, le moyen de communication entre les sorciers, et apparemment cela vient du ministère… » maugréa-t-il.

« Il existe un ministère chez les sorciers? » demanda Xavier le croyant de plus en plus.

« Oui, il se charge de gérer la communauté sorcière, de faire en sorte que notre monde ne soit pas découvert par les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. » expliqua Harry en ouvrant la lettre.

**Cher monsieur Potter,**

**Nous avons le devoir de vous informer que nous avons été confronté à un problème de la plus haute importance. En effet, il se trouve que vous venez d'informer des moldus de l'existence de notre monde, mais nous vous accordons ce fait étant donné que votre « famille biologique » est désormais en prison. En effet, nous avons très récemment appris par des sources sur, travaillant au ministère moldu, que vous habitez désormais chez la famille Day, respectable famille française. **

**De ce fait nous pouvons passer sur cette révélation. Il appartiendra à vous de le faire savoir à qui bon vous semble. Ceci étant votre vie privée, personne ne pourra avoir accès à votre dossier mis à part vous et votre avocat lorsque vous l'aurez désigné. **

**Encore une petite chose monsieur Potter, nous vous informons qu'ayant atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, vous êtes désormais considéré comme majeur aux regards de la loi. De plus il vous est désormais permis de pratiquer la magie quand bon vous semble, il est néanmoins conseillé de ne pas la pratiquer devant des moldus sous risque de représailles de la part du ministère. **

**Bonne journée monsieur Potter,**

**Veuillez agréer monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.**

**M. D. Matuvus, ministère de la magie, attaché à la famille. Ainsi que Mme L. Tournanron, ministère de la magie, recensement des personnes étant habilitées à utiliser la magie. **

« que te veulent-ils ? » demanda Gordon en regardant la lettre.

« juste me dire qu'ils m'accordent le droit de vous parler du monde de la magie et également que je peux utiliser la magie hors de l'école » expliqua harry.

Alors, à ce moment, les membres de la famille durent admettre que Harry ne mentait pas et qu'il était bien un sorcier. Après tout une blague de ce genre était plutôt difficile à mettre en place, de plus le hibou était toujours là, et parti docilement lorsque Harry lui demanda s'il attendait une réponse.

« waouh c'est sensationnel ! » s'exclama Antonin, « il faudra que tu me dises comment s'habillent les sorciers, comme ça je te ferais une petite collection pour l'année ! » s'exclama-t-il comme si noël était arrivé en avance.

« euh… si tu veux. »

Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'au repas du soir, qui se passa dans une ambiance festive et familiale.

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup et Harry put entendre des « happy birthday » et des « joyeux anniversaire » dans toute la pièce. Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire.

Joslyn lui avait fait un gâteau au chocolat avec des décorations maison dessus. Et les cadeaux ne tardèrent pas à arriver. En effet, la famille avait pensé à tout. Xavier et Joslyn lui avaient acheté une gourmette en or blanc sur laquelle était inscrit son prénom et au verso la date de naissance. Il en fut très touché et les remercia avec un sourire à réchauffer le cœur de celui qui le reçoit. Quant à Elizabeth, la plus grande, elle c'était contenté d'un livre relatant l'histoire de France « au cas où tu souhaiterais y faire un tour un jour » avait-elle justifié. Antonin, lui avait offert une collection complète de vêtements moldu, à savoir: des jeans – trois noir, deux bleu, un blanc ; quatre pantalons – deux noir (dont l'un taille basse), deux autres beige; une tenu de sport qu'il avait du acheter dans un magasin ; des pulls noir, blanc, vert, bleu, et violet foncé ; des tee-shirt noir – avec un dragon argenté, et d'autres motifs qui ressemblaient à des runes, mais également des mots écris en blanc tel que Love, Remember, Don't despaire,… dont Harry ne comprenait pas le sens – rouge avec des motifs noirs et des écritures en français dessus – des blancs, et autres couleurs foncés comme le vert et le bordeaux ; des chemises blanche et blanche transparente, bleu, verte sombre – émeraude – claire, noir - simple, avec des motif argenté. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là et lui avait offert des sous vêtements, ce qui fit rougir le gryffondor. « par contre pour tes vêtements sorciers, va falloir attendre un peu… » avait-il spécifié sous l'œil plus que surpris d'Harry tandis que les autres rigolaient. Ne restait plus que le cadeau de Gordon. Celui que Harry attendait le plus, ne sachant vraiment pas ce que l'homme allait bien pouvoir lui offrir. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son petit ami était fou, il lui avait en effet acheté un serpent. Et pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait d'un élémentis, Harry avait un jour lu que cette espèce de serpent était très rare et en vois de disparition, ces serpents n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine et vivait principalement dans les forêts noires de Roumanie. « merci, c'est trop… » Harry avait en effet avoué à Gordon qu'il adorait les serpents, et lui avait parlé de cette espèce en particulier, mais ne pensait pas que le jeune homme irait jusqu'en Roumanie pour lui en ramener un. « tout ce qui te fait plaisir, me fait plaisir aussi Harry! Mais s'il te plait, ne le lâche pas dans la maison » en effet malgré que Gordon lui ait acheter ce serpent, il en avait la phobie.

OooOooO

Petite remarque: Les mots écris en anglais dans le texte sont français pour les personnages.

Merci de votre lecture.

Shaynna


	3. A la découverte

Salut tout le monde.

Je tien a vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Et je suis désoler de ne pas pouvoir répondre a tous, notamment aux anonymes. Je tien également à remercier les lecteurs, oui vous simples lecteurs passant sur cette fic… (ouais, ouais je sais vous attendez la fic en question, ça tombe bien, moi j'attend vos remarques !)

Note de l'auteur : n'oubliez pas que ce chapitre contient un slash, alors je n'y serais pour rien si les plus jeunes sont choqués. (au moins c'est dit !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

OooOooO

Chapitre 3: A la découverte…

Harry avait enfin trouvé une famille, bien que celle-ci soit celle de son petit ami, il avait des personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, qui le considéraient comme quelqu'un, c'était un peu comme une « belle famille ». Et il en était heureux, en avait oublié ses mésaventures avec les Dursley, et filait le parfait amour. En cette occasion, et pour remercier les personnes vivant dans cette maison, il leur avait proposé de les emmener au Chemin de Travers. Mais il leur avait avoué qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on le reconnaisse, parce qu'il était célèbre dans le monde sorcier.

« Je suis censé être « celui-qui-a-survécu » leur annonça-t-il « un mage noir a pris le pouvoir il y a de nombreuses années et a attaqué mes parents, ils sont morts pour me protéger, et il a tenté de me tuer mais tout ce qu'il ma laissé est cette cicatrice » il désigna son front. « Bien sûr être célèbres pour avoir perdu ses parents… je ne vois pas la gloire qu'il peut y avoir la dedans… enfin. De plus, le directeur de mon école, Albus Dumbledore, m'a obligé à retourner chez les Dursley cet été, ne voulant pas que je le gêne… ».

« Je comprend Harry, nous serons discrets, et je peux t'assurer qu'avec les vêtements de Tony, tu es quasiment méconnaissable. » affirma madame Day avec un sourire.

Ils se rendirent tous au Chaudron Baveur pour une excursion au Chemin de Traverse. Harry n'eut aucun mal à franchir le mur de briques abritant le fameux chemin si célèbre. Une fois dévoilé à la vue de la petite famille, ils furent tous émerveillés par tant de « magie », tout resplendissait, on se serait cru à l'allée des Champs Élysées. Tout attirait le regard, de la banque des sorciers au loin en passant par le petit commerçant aux vitrines poussiéreuses. Ils se dirigèrent en premier vers la banque de Gringott's, l'endroit dans lequel ils pouvaient échanger des livres contre des gallions. Les Day refusèrent que Harry ne dépense ne serait-ce qu'un centime pour eux. Après une longue bataille pendant laquelle les arguments fusèrent, monsieur Day fini par l'emporter, non sans un compromis indiquant que la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient ce serait Harry qui payerait.

Ils sortirent donc de la banque et commencèrent à flâner dans les boutiques, ils passèrent par Fleury et Bott pour Elizabeth qui voulait tout connaître de la magie. Mais également par le magasin de Quidditch que Gordon voulait voir - ce sport était fascinant selon Harry - ainsi que par les boutiques de vêtements tel que Chez Madame Guipure avec laquelle Antonin parla pendant des heures sous l'œil quasi endormi des autres membres.

« Je crois que nous avons bien mérité une petite glace ? » proposa Xavier en ayant repéré un glacier.

« C'est Florian Fortarôme, le meilleur qu'il existe » précisa Harry.

« Et bien nous allons goûter ça ! » affirma Joslyn.

« Je vais vous laissez la carte des glaces, messieurs dames » fit Florian avant d'aller s'occuper d'autres clients.

« C'est quoi ça, des glaces vampires? » questionna Elizabeth passablement dégoûtée.

« Hum, ce sont des glaces au goût de sang » précisa Harry, en la voyant devenir verte.

« Je crois que je me contenterais d'une double vanille avec chantilly et coulis de chocolat. » les informa-t-elle.

« Comme d'habitude ! » marmonna sa mère en souriant.

« Moi je crois que je vais tester la tour infernal » fit Antonin.

« Ca m'a l'air pas mal la fonte des glaces ! » assura la mère de famille.

« Je crois que je me laisserais bien tenter par le château chocolatier. » fit l'avocat avec entrain.

« Et toi Gordon ? » demanda Harry.

« Hum… une spécial geyser. »

« Avez-vous choisi ? » questionna Fortarôme.

« Ce sera une Dame Blanche, une tour infernal, une fonte des glaces, un château chocolatier et deux spécial geyser, s'il vous plait » commanda Harry.

Fortarôme revint cinq minutes plus tard avec les glaces demandées. Après que chacun ait récupéré sa glace respective, ils les analysèrent pour savoir de quoi elles étaient faites.

La tour infernal était une glace en forme de tour faite de chocolat avec une glace à la menthe à l'intérieure. « Un délice » avait fait remarqué Tony. La fonte des glaces était constituée de citron vert et de pamplemousse en forme d'avalanche. Le château chocolatier était entièrement en chocolat, les contours étaient en chocolat noir, et l'intérieur était rempli de chocolat au lait avec du chocolat blanc au dessus. Tandis que les spécial geyser étaient les plus impressionnant, en effet à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait sa cuillère dedans, le « geyser » crachait de la glace à la vanille avec des copeaux de chocolat noir. Les deux jeunes gens s'amusaient à faire la « course » c'est-à-dire celui qui la finissait le premier et qui avait le moins de tâches gagnerait.

Chacun goûtait la glace de l'autre pour avoir la chance de savourer chaque parfum. Chez Fortarôme, chacune de ses créations était unique. C'est pour cela qu'il était nommé meilleur glacier du monde magique.

Tous sortirent de chez le glacier après que monsieur Day eut payé, et riaient de la mine de son fils et de Harry, en effet tous deux étaient tâchés de glace, le geyser avait eu raison d'eux.

« Recurvite » murmura Harry ayant pris sa baguette avec lui.

« Waouh, c'est efficace quand on sait pas manger ! Hein Harry ! » rigola Gordon.

« Je te signal que tu étais plus sali que moi ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Même pas vrai ! De toute manière tu dois l'utiliser souvent, tu manies ce sort à la perfection ! Et puis vu comment tu te débrouilles avec une glace… » ne put s'empêcher de se moquer le jeune étudient.

« Disons que j'ai pris exemple sur mon prof de potion » voyant le regard d'incompréhension des autres, il ajouta : « il l'utilise tout le temps pour vider les chaudrons – qui sont rempli d'une quelconque solution qui doit être liquide, cela peu s'apparenter à la chimie – des pauvres petits êtres torturés par sa présence, de plus, je suis son souffre douleur favoris, il ne fait que de vider le mien ! » ronchonna Harry ce qui fit rire son petit ami.

« Aller, la prochaine fois qu'il te le fait, t'as cas lui répondre d'aller se faire retirer le ballet qu'il a dans le… » commença le jeune homme.

« Gordon Xavier Day ! Si vous continuez cette phrase, je peux vous assurer que ça ira mal pour vous ! » affirma son père avec véhémence.

« Oui papa » répondit tout de suite le garçon pris en faute avec une mine déconfite, cette réaction le fit rire, on aurait dit un petit garçon, il était si mignon comme ça, un vrai petit ange dans cette apparence de démon.

Gordon était l'un de ces individus qui, en apparence, était fort et fier, qui rigolait tout le temps, paraissait gamin et ouvert sur le monde, mais dès que vous pénétrez dans son environnement, tout cela se craquelait peu à peu pour montrer qui il était réellement. Un garçon sensible, doux, généreux… c'était cette part du jeune homme que Harry adorait. Le jeune Day l'avait attrapé dans ses filets. Harry ne voulait pas s'en échapper.

La « famille » passa le reste de la journée à flâner dans les boutiques, achetant des livres pour toute la famille « pour savoir de quoi tu parles » avait mentionné Xavier ; des vêtements – pour la conception de Tony – ainsi que divers jeux de farces et attrape ayant été acquis chez Pirouette et Badin. Harry ne voulait pas aller chez les frères Weasley, au cas où ceux-ci feraient une bourde et en parleraient chez eux. Après tout, Harry était encore trop en rogne contre Dumbledore.

Les vacances avançaient tranquillement, entre Antonin qui s'enfermait dans son « laboratoire », Elizabeth qui lisait tout les livres de cours de Harry – avant même qu'il ait posé la main dessus – et Gordon avec qui il passait la majeur parti de son temps. Tout était parfait. Même les parents de son compagnon l'avaient adopté. Il avait sa chambre chez eux, malgré le fait qu'il passe le clair de son temps dans celle du jeune étudient.

Ces vacances étaient décidément les meilleurs que Harry ait pu passer depuis des années. D'ailleurs, n'étaient-elles pas les meilleurs de toute sa vie ? Il avait une famille qui l'aimait, un petit ami drôle, compréhensif et un peu gamin sur les bords. Et il pouvait parler du monde de la magie sans contrainte, leur faire découvrir le monde merveilleux dans lequel il était plongé depuis qu'il avait onze ans.

Ses vacances d'été se passaient entre balades en ville et soirées dans la chambre de Gordon. D'ailleurs, leurs promenades dans le centre de Londres amusait grandement le jeune Day, en effet, Harry se perdait toujours autant, même s'ils prenaient le même chemin, le gryffondor ne s'y retrouvait pas.

« Tu ne pourrais même pas rentrer à la maison d'ici ! » s'amusa son compagnon aux cheveux mi-long.

« Serait-ce un défit ? »

« J'en ai bien l'impression ! » sourie-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je réussi ? »

« Une nuit avec moi ? » proposa l'autre.

« Et si je perd ? » s'enquit-il.

« Une nuit avec moi ! » affirma l'autre.

« C'est la même chose… »

« Justement tu n'auras pas à te plaindre ! Tu auras mon corps d'une manière ou d'une autre… » sourie le brun aguicheur. En effet Harry lui avait fait par de son désir pour lui. Il avait envi de lui, voulait le sentir en lui, sentir ses mains le caresser, sa bouche le sucer, sa langue chaude et taquine… Il le voulait tellement que cela en était douloureux. Rien que d'y penser il sentait son membre se durcir dans son pantalon noir. Ce que son interlocuteur dut remarquer puisqu'il lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Maintenant tu ne dis plus que je ne te fais plus d'effet beau brun ?! » questionna faussement Gordon.

« Donny… tu peux pas me dire le chemin qu'on rentre vite ? » proposa le beau brun en question en faignant de gémir.

« Non Harry, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon… et j'aime déjà te voir dans cet état » rigola-t-il.

« Mais Donny… ça pourrait te servir à toi aussi » fit Harry en s'approchant de l'étudient.

« D'accord on va changer le but du jeu… si tu trouves le chemin tout seul, je t'accorde mon temps ce soir, mais si tu perds, tu devras te faire un tatouage » ricana l'autre.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre, de toute manière il fallait bien qu'il rentre. Mais avant qu'il ait fini sa réflexion, Gordon repris la parole.

« Oh bien sûr si tu refuses, tu devras te contenter de ta main droite pendant encore longtemps » souria-t-il mesquin. Il savait que Harry en avait réellement envi, et ne supporterait probablement pas de se soulager tout seul alors qu'il avait un dieu avec qui il sortait, et qui était disponible pour lui justement.

« Tricheur » fit Harry, avant de regarder les rues, cherchant un endroit qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais le seul problème était que les rues boulevards, les avenues et les chemins se ressemblaient tous. Tout comme les parcs et les jardins. Au bout d'un temps, Harry en eut marre et demanda à une vieille dame – assise sur un banc, en train de nourrir les pigeons – son chemin, celle-ci le lui indiqua gentiment. C'est ainsi que Harry gagna son pari.

« J'ai gagné, j'ai trouvé mon chemin ! » s'exclama Harry euphorique.

« T'as demandé de l'aide » fit remarqué l'autre.

« Bah elle était limite amorphe et cinglée, ça compte pas ! » fit remarqué le rouge et or.

« Elle donnait a mangé à des piafs ! Elle n'était ni amorphe, ni cinglée ! »

« C'est du pareil au même ! Il faut être cinglé pour donner à manger à des oiseaux sans importance ! » argumenta le sorcier.

« T'as une drôle de logique toi ! Ça m'étonne pas que ton prof de chimie te mette des mauvaises notes ! » ricana Gordon. Ils s'étaient en effet convenu qu'en dehors de la maison ils ne parleraient pas magie, mais utiliseraient des codes.

« Hey ! C'est pas ma faute s'il m'aime pas ! »

« Si ton raisonnement est le même, ça m'étonne pas qu'il t'aime pas ! Il doit lui manquer des cheveux ! »

« Non, ils les a encore tous ! » affirma-t-il avec véhémence.

« Tu ne le vois pas corriger ta copie dans ce cas là ! »

Voyant la conversation s'envenimer Harry lui proposa de faire un compromis.

« j'ai une idée qui va nous mettre tout les deux d'accord. On fait l'amour ce soir et on en parle plus »

« Parce que c'est censé nous mettre d'accord ça ? Revois ta définition d'un compromis. » se moqua-t-il. « J'ai beaucoup mieux pour toi. Tu te fais le tatouage et j'accepte de coucher avec toi » d'un point de vu extérieur, cette discussion paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, en effet, un garçon demandant à un autre de coucher avec lui sous condition de se faire un tatouage, cela pouvait paraître extrêmement dérangeant.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce tatouage ? » demanda Harry curieux.

« J'aime bien les tatouages, mais sur les autres, ça fait mieux. Et puis toi, je pari que ça t'ira à merveille. » fit Gordon avec un sourire digne d'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux.

« Marché conclu »

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » questionna monsieur Day en direction de son jeune fils qui venait d'entrée dans la demeure familiale, faisant sursauter les nouveaux arrivants.

« Moi ? Rien du tout » répondit sincèrement le jeune homme.

« Ne me ment pas, tu ressembles à un gamin à qui on vient d'annoncer que noël était avancé à demain ! »

« Tant que ça ? Eh bien… c'est un secret entre Harry et moi » répliqua-t-il une lueur perverse dans le regard. Voyant cela, son père ne chercha pas plus loin – ne voulant pas connaître la nature des relations physiques qu'exerçaient les deux jeunes hommes – et lui permit de retourner dans sa chambre, un Harry le suivant en sautillant.

« Alors, nous avions prévu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » rappela l'étudient moldu en s'approchant dangereusement de son petit ami.

« Hum, il paraît, en effet »

Ce furent les seules phrases échangées avant que le moldu ne se jette sur le sorcier pour un baisé enflammé. En effet, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, Harry l'avait poussé à bout tout au long du chemin en le draguant ouvertement.

Ses mains trouvèrent d'elles mêmes leur place sur le corps du garçon aux yeux émeraude, parcourant son corps délicatement, superficiellement de sort à exacerber les sens du petit brun. Oh il était doué pour exciter une personne. Et en effet, le jeune homme gémissait déjà sous ses douces caresses, promesses de milles merveilles. Mais sa bouche n'était pas en reste et se promenait dans son cou, l'embrassant, ce qui lui prodiguait des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. Alors, lentement, Gordon l'accula vers son lit, le poussa dessus avec une moue mutine avant de se jeter sur lui. Harry lui sourie, il adorait les gamineries de cet homme qui allait être son amant. Il adorait sa délicatesse et sa tendresse. Le jeune Day ravit sa bouche encore une fois tout en déboutonnant la chemise de son partenaire de l'autre. Tandis que le garçon qui a survécu s'occupait du pantalon bien trop encombrant de l'autre. A l'aide de ses pieds, le plus expérimenté des deux enleva ses chaussures. Le gryffondor avait désormais perdu sa chemise ayant atterrit comme pas magie sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi ses chaussures. Gordon fit glisser le pantalon de son amant et se redressa. Harry put lui retirer le sien, en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Sans omettre de le caresser au passage. Les jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en caleçon l'un devant l'autre. Ils purent admirer leur beauté respective et mémoriser l'instant. Alors lentement, le plus âgé se pencha sur le sous-vêtement de son acolyte et joua avec un moment avant de prendre pitié de la pauvre chose gémissante devant lui, et de le lui retirer. Dans un excès de désir, Harry fit disparaître celui de son ami. Ce qui eut le don de surprendre l'autre brun, mais le jeune Potter n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte puisqu'il réclamait déjà des caresses plus poussées.

« S'il te plait… » gémit-il alors que Gordon se remettait en action et commençait de lents va et viens sur la verge du plus jeune, qu n'avait pas l'air d'être contre plus d'attention.

« Je vais finir par bouder, si tu ne me rends pas mes caresses » avait soufflé l'autre. Ce qui avait fait réagir, en effet, depuis le début il restait passif et il se mit donc à la découverte de son futur amant. Il découvrit ainsi qu'il avait une longue cicatrice au niveau de la côte droite. Mais que cela en faisait également un endroit sensible. Dès qu'il l'avait touché, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sans se gêner. Il descendit dangereusement vers le sexe tendu de son partenaire. Mais celui-ci le poussa légèrement pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Il se reçu un regard dubitatif en retour, ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un petit sourire mystérieux. Les caresses plus ou moins poussées continuaient jusqu'à…

« Je te veux… » plus qu'un gémissement, plus qu'une plainte, c'était une supplique.

Gordon l'installa confortablement dans le lit et commença à le pénétrer avec un doigt. Harry grimaça à l'intrusion mais le moldu faisait déjà des vas et viens, variant la profondeur et le superficiel arrivant à lui procurer du plaisir de cette façon. Il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté, il préférait les plaisirs rapides et solitaires. Mais au bout d'un moment, il introduisit un second doigt, ce qui arracha une grimace au petit brun, cela était encore moins confortable que celui d'avant, mais il se doutait que comme le premier, cela allait vite passer. Et en effet, l'autre garçon s'évertuait à le faire gémir. Il bougeait ses doigts dans l'antre du plus jeune d'une manière si exquise que Harry sentait le plaisir affluer. Le moldu continuait comme ça, faisant monter et descendre le plaisir du brun à sa guise. Recevant tantôt gémissement, tantôt grognement de frustration. Mais il était décidé à bien le préparé pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal lorsqu'il serait en lui, pour cela, il introduisit un troisième doigt. Là, c'était franchement désagréable. Il se sentait comprimé. Mais Gordon lui murmura des mots doux pour le calmer tout en continuant à bouger ses doigts dans l'intimité du brun aux yeux émeraudes atteignant la prostate. Harry en poussa un cri de pure extase. Cette sensation, plus forte que le désagrément procuré par les doigts de l'autre en lui, lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il commençait à bouger aux rythmes des doigts qui s'enfonçaient et ressortaient de son intimité. Ce spectacle excita davantage l'autre jeune homme dans la pièce. Une fois certain que le petit brun était préparé convenablement, il retira ses doigts de l'antre, recevant un grognement de frustration en échange. Ce qui le fit sourire.

« Ca risque de faire mal » le prévint-il avant de le pénétrer doucement. Doucement pour lui, parce que le petit Harry n'en menait pas large, en effet il hurla sur le coup. « _Comment était-ce possible d'enfoncer un si gros 'truc'_ » pensa-t-il alors que son camarade ne bougeait plus, attendant que son jeune amant s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Pendant ce temps, il prit le sexe du plus jeune dans sa main droite et commença de doux vas et viens pour le distraire. Tout en faisant subir une douce torture à ses mamelons. Voyant que Harry réagissait plutôt bien à son traitement, il décida de bouger délicatement à l'intérieur du jeune sorcier. Qui grimaça légèrement, mais lui demanda de continuer tout de même. Ce que l'autre fit, non sans raffermir sa prise sur le membre tendu du jeune Potter. Il fit des vas et viens plus poussés, pour permettre à Harry de ressentir plus de plaisir. Bien que celui-ci ressentait toujours un malaise, il passa lentement au fur et à mesure que Gordon frappait sa prostate. Cela lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Et il se mit enfin à bouger avec son amant. Ce dernier se laissa aller, voyant que le brun était habitué à sa présence. Il s'enfonçait en Harry tout en écoutant sa douce voix qui hurlait presque de plaisir. Cela acheva de rendre fou Gordon, qui se libéra dans l'antre offerte. Il se retira au bout de quelques instant, se couchant au près de lui.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » ce dernier encore sous les foudres du plaisir, ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Harry ? » s'inquiéta l'autre.

« Ca va » murmura le gryffondor le souffle court.

« J'en suis ravi ! Donc on pourra remettre ça plus tard ! » sourie-t-il.

« T'en as jamais assez ? Tu pourrais me laisser me reposer avant quand même ! Je te signale que ça fait quand même mal d'avoir un sexe dans… » commença-t-il.

« Du calme Harry, je plaisantais. De toute manière je doute fort que tu puisses te lever demain. Il faut que tu t'habitues d'abord. »

« Génial » grommela son tout nouvel amant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu voudras remettre ça rapidement je t'assure »

« T'en as jamais assez espèce de pervers ! »

« De toute manière tu as intérêt à te remettre vite parce que tu me dois un tatouage » rigola l'homme aux yeux bleu gris. Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune lui tira la langue avant d'être entraîné dans des bras puissant. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Gordon avant de lui faire un petit sourire et de bailler.

« Tu es vraiment merveilleux, p'tite bouille » fit le fils Day avant de partir à la suite d'Harry dans le monde des rêves.

OooOooO

Voilà un chapitre de plus de bouclé. Je vous remercie d'y avoir prêté attention et de vous être arrêté pour l'avoir lu !

Bref à une prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre.


	4. Lorsque l'on croit avoir tout vu

Chapitre 4 : Lorsque l'on croit avoir tout vu…

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable à lire…

Alors bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 4 : Lorsque l'on croit avoir tout vu…

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son intimité. « _Ça n'a pas manqué, il m'avait pourtant prévenu_ » pensa Harry en se remémorant la courte discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec son amant. En parlant de Gordon, pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés ? Ils s'étaient pourtant endormis ensemble la veille ? Ce fut avec toutes ces questions en tête qu'il essaya de se lever, mais sitôt fut-il assis qu'il se rallongea aussitôt. S'il s'attendait à une douleur, il ne la voyait pas aussi intense. Mais elle était cependant supportable. Il décida donc de rester couché – cette position était de loin la plus confortable – n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Heureusement son amant entra peu de temps après.

« Tu as bien dormi p'tite bouille ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! » ronchonna le brun allongé sur son lit.

« Moi j'aime bien, et tu m'appelles bien Donny, alors que c'est mon frère qui m'appelait comme ça quand il était petit, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire Gordon alors il m'a trouvé ce diminutif stupide. Je te serais donc gré d'en changer, si tu veux avoir un petit déj' au lit » sourie l'homme en face de lui, avec un plateau repas dans les mains.

« Hey c'est du chantage ça ! »

« Tout a fait ! »

« Allez, s'il te plait… mon lapinou ? » proposa Harry aux bord des larmes.

« Tout sauf ça ! Je t'en pris, n'importe quoi ! »

« Mon biquet ? Canard en sucre ? Choupinou ? » énuméra-t-il.

« Tu sais que je vais te tuer là ? » menaça le fils du célèbre avocat.

« Tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! »

« Tu paris combien ? »

« Heu… que penses-tu de Hopy ? » proposa-t-il en riant.

« Ah non on dirait un nom de chien ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oh tu sais… moi je l'aime bien celui-là »

« Mouais, tu m'appelles comme ça et je te préviens tout de suite, je te quitte ! » pour toute réponse, il se reçu un tirage de langue dans les normes, c'est-à-dire purement enfantin. S'en suivit une discussion des plus puéril pendant laquelle le gryffondor s'évertuait à lui donner les pires surnoms qu'il pouvait trouver. De la, vint le nouveau surnom de Gordon. En effet, au bout d'une heure, les deux jeunes amants avaient fini par éclater de rire sous le surnom du moldu et à finalement l'accepter. Se disant que de toute manière, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que « Mon biquet » comme l'avait proposé un Harry Potter mort de rire.

« Ça fait bien quand même ! » fit remarquer le gryffondor dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Il est vrai que c'est mieux que « mamour », franchement, je ne te connaissais pas cette passion pour les surnoms débiles ! »

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, mon cher » souria-t-il.

« J'en connais énormément »

« Vraiment ? » questionna l'autre, faussement.

« Vous voulez un aperçu ? » fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune Potter. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui captura les lèvres pour un baisé enflammé. « Cela te suffit-il ou tu en veux encore ? »

« Tais toi et embrasse moi » maugréa le gryffondor.

« Hum je ne sais pas… »

« T'es chiant ! »

« C'est pas une manière de parler à ses aînés. »

« Ah parce que le grand Gordy se considère comme une momie maintenant ? »

« Hey, j'ai pas dis que j'été en décomposition non plus ! »

« Mon pauvre lapinou… »

« C'est même pas la peine de finir ta phrase ! » menaça le plus vieux.

« Ouais, j'ai peur de toi, roi des démons ! » rigola Harry.

« T'es vraiment désespérant ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » répliqua-t-il au tac au tac.

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement entre les balades en villes, les grasses matinées passées au lit et les soirées de pure extase… Un soir, pendant lequel ils n'étaient pas occupés à expérimenter une nouvelle position, Gordon fit rappeler à Harry son engagement selon lequel il lui devait encore un tatouage.

« Mais Sweety… tu peux pas me faire ça ! Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » affirma avec véhémence le jeune homme.

« Mais bien sûr ! Et puis j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous chez le tatoueur pour toi ! Allez tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ? Ça va être marrant ! » assura l'autre, un sourire charmeur scotché aux lèvres.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de ça ! » assura le sorcier avec une mauvaise foi certaine.

« Mais oui, mais oui ! Et puis, tu es obligé, je t'y traînerais s'il le faut. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur ? »

« Bien sûr, sinon je met la menace à exécution ! » fit le moldu certain de gagner la bataille.

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

« Oh on verra bien… » Harry commençait à craindre que son partenaire dise la vérité.

« Bien d'accord, mais dis moi seulement où nous allons. » demanda le gryffondor.

« Chez Graffity le Grapheur. »

« _Oh génial, rien que le nom me donne envie de fuir._ »

« Et nous y allons cet après midi » affirma l'autre, un sourire en coin. Et Harry dut se résigner.

C'est ainsi que cette après midi là, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans Londres chez le tatoueur en question. Celui-ci leur proposa de nombreux modèles, mais aucun d'eux ne plaisaient réellement à Harry, alors le jeune homme sorti un crayon de la poche de sa veste et se tourna vers le tatoueur.

« Auriez-vous une feuille ? »

« Bien sûr, mais… » commença l'homme en face de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Pour que je vous montre ce que je veux » continua Harry l'air de rien. Le gérant lui donna donc une feuille vierge. Le gryffondor la saisit et commença à dessiner, ne se souciant guère des deux autres qui attendaient.

Le dessin qu'il avait fait été merveilleux. Il avait dessiné deux serpents, l'un représentant un basilique et l'autre un serpent aillé. Le serpent millénaire étant en position d'attaque tandis que l'autre se contentait de l'observer, ses ailes déployées. Ils étaient tous deux rattachés par le bas, entremêlés, formant le signe de l'infini en vertical. Le tout était époustouflant.

Harry tendit son œuvre à l'artiste : « c'est celui-là que je veux ! Pourriez-vous le faire ? »

L'homme le regardait époustouflé, cette œuvre serait probablement la plus belle qu'il aurait à réaliser.

« Oui, bien sûr, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour rien. » avait-il affirmé. En effet, l'homme était réputé dans tout le pays. « où voulez vous le faire ? »

« Sur l'avant bras gauche. » murmura le sorcier.

Et le tatoueur se mit au travaille après lui avoir demandé quel style d'encre il voulait. Il n'omit aucun détaille, que ce soit la bouche ouverte du cobra, ses crocs, les endroits les plus foncés, le mouvements des plumes sur les ailles de l'autre serpent, la forme de leurs yeux, leur regards, tueur pour l'un et moqueur pour l'autre. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Il fit comme indiqué sur le dessin, l'analysant avant de commencer un nouveau détaille. Il mit toute l'après midi à faire ce tatouage, mais il s'agissait plus d'une œuvre d'art que d'autre chose. Et Gordon s'ennuyait ferme dans son coin, à attendre que l'autre ait fini.

« J'ai fini monsieur. » et le moldu le dirigea dans la salle d'à côté.

« Wah » fit Gordon en voyant le tatouage de son amant. « Il est merveilleux » Puis, s'adressant à l'autre homme « merci pour tout Florent. »

Une fois dehors, Harry posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis que Gordon avait appelé l'autre Florent.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est un ami de mon frère. » fit le moldu comme si cela répondait à tout.

Ils allèrent ensuite en ville, se promenèrent dans les rues si connues des deux jeunes bien que l'un d'eux n'arrivait toujours pas à se repérer.

« Il va falloir t'acheter un GPS si ça continu » se moqua-il.

« Va y, comme si ce n'était pas assez ennuyant comme ça, il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes ! »

« Sinon, je ne verrais pas l'intérêt de t'emmener en ville. »

« Alors on sort juste pour que tu te moques de moi ! Espèce de traître ! » hurla Harry au milieu d'une rue bondée. Et en entendant les cris, les passants se retournèrent sur leur passage.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es incapable de te repérer. » argumenta son petit ami.

Et ils continuèrent leur cinéma jusqu'à atteindre un parc dans lequel ils croisèrent une personne que Harry connaissait bien. Très bien même. En effet il s'agissait de…

« Monsieur Weasley ?! » s'exclama Harry. L'homme au crane dégarni habillé d'un pantalon marron usagé et d'un T-Shirt ayant pour motif une baguette qui lançait des étincelles fixa alors le jeune homme. L'ayant reconnu, il se dirigea vers celui-ci.

« Harry ? C'est bien toi ? Tu as drôlement changé mon grand. Mais comment vas-tu dis moi ? »

« Très bien monsieur Weasley. Et vous ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci » répondit-il de son ton jovial.

« Pardonnez moi cette question, mais que venez vous faire à Londres ? »

« Une affaire avec des moldus. Mais et toi ? Que fais-tu dehors ? Tu devrais rester chez toi, c'est plus sûr ! Tu sais avec Tu-sais qui…» Arthure ne fini pas sa phrase, laissant le soin à Harry de deviner la suite. « Mais dis moi, qui est ce jeune homme ? »

« Oh… Heu… Bien… » ces termes correspondaient très bien à la réponse qu'il pouvait fournir à l'homme en face de lui. En effet il n'était pas aisé de lui dire que sa famille était en prison, qu'il habitait chez les Day et qu'il était en ville parce qu'il avait perdu un pari. « Je vous présente Gordon Day, c'est … un ami » répondit Harry en éludant les autres questions.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur. » fit ce dernier en serrant la main tendu d'Arthur. Au même moment son téléphone sonna.

« Ce doit être mes parents » fit-il a l'attention des deux autres. Il décrocha donc, laissant Arthur et Harry parler un peu.

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient parti à un rendez-vous, donc on ne les attendra pas pour manger. » fit-il a l'adresse du jeune sorcier.

« C'est un beau feleton que vous avez là. » remarqua le chef de la famille Weasley en expert. Ce qui fit rire Gordon qui se reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« C'est un téléphone. » corrigea Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment merveilleux cette invention. » affirma l'employé du ministère.

« N'est-ce pas ? C'est utile surtout ! » s'amusa le moldu.

« _Il est pas possible ce mec !_ » pensa le gryffondor, en envoyant un regard exaspéré à l'autre.

« C'est fascinant a quel point les moldus savent se débrouiller. »

« Moldu ? » demanda le fils Day en se retenant de rire.

« _Et en plus ça l'amuse ! Un vrai gamin… Oh doux Merlin, je sort avec un gamin !_ »

« Heum… Heu… C'est-à-dire… » Arthur Weasley s'était rendu compte de son erreur et ne savait pas comment la rattraper.

« C'est pour désigner les savants ? Un quelconque jargon je pense, non ? » proposa l'étudient.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! » affirma l'adulte. « Oh j'y pensais Harry, je viens de faire une perquisition, et j'ai trouvé ceci, tu en veux une ? » proposa l'homme en lui montrant des cigarettes pour détourner l'attention de son erreur.

« Heu, non merci monsieur Weasley. » répondit Harry, n'ayant pas très envi de fumer ces trucs là.

« Oh, tu es sûr ? Bon ce n'est pas grave. On se reverra pour l'achat des affaires scolaires ? Que penses-tu du 25 août ? » demanda le résident du Terrier.

« Heu… Je les ai déjà acheté. »

« Bien, ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà ça de fait. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré jeune homme, et de savoir que tu vas bien Harry. » Puis il repartit en faisant signe de la main aux deux jeunes.

« Il est bizarre ton ami » affirma Gordon une fois que Arthur fut or de vu.

« Il adore tout ce qui est moldu, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

« Probablement… ce ne serait pas le père de ton ami là… Ri… Ro… Raoul ? » tenta-t-il.

« Ronald » corrigea le sorcier.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Si c'est son père, il est génial, merveilleux même. » affirma Harry.

« Oui on a compris ! »

« Tu serais pas jaloux toi ? » taquina Harry.

« Moi ? Ah laisse moi rire. Jaloux d'un vieux qui n'a presque plus de cheveux sur la tête. »

« Je ne parlais pas de monsieur Weasley. »

« Ouais, c'est pareil. » Un silence pesant suivit ces paroles.

« Tu m'en veux ? » questionna Gordon au bout d'une demi heure, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la maison.

« Bien sur que non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais, mais Ron est mon meilleur ami, alors s'il te plaît ne t'offusques pas dès que je parle de lui. » le prévint Harry lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la demeure des Day.

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, un sorcier rentrait chez lui après une dure journée de labeur.

« Bonjour les Weasley » s'exclama-t-il en franchissant la porte du Terrier, une vieille maison qui tenait debout uniquement par magie.

« Bonjour papa » répondirent les deux enfants présent.

« Où sont les autres ? » questionna-t-il en allant embrasser sa jeune fille et l'un de ses fils.

« Oh, Bill travail encore, il avait une affaire importante avec les Gobelins, ça a l'air sérieux. Charlie est encore en Roumanie, Percy est chez sa petite amie, Fred et George sont au magasin et maman est dans la cuisine. » énuméra la plus jeune.

« Et bien, tout ce beau monde est occupé à ce que je vois. Mais et vous les enfants, avez vous fait vos devoirs ? » questionna le père de famille.

« Oui papa » répondirent les enfants plus par habitude que par sincérité.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. » Il sorti les cigarettes qu'il avait récupéré chez les moldus.

« Heurk, hors de question que je fume ça ! » affirma Ginerva plus connu sous le surnom de Ginny.

« C'est une coutume chez les moldus, je l'ai appris en rentrant de ma perquisition chez les Ducorns, une gentille famille de moldu s'étant fait arnaquer par des sorciers. Ce sont leurs enfants qui m'en ont proposé. »

« Moi je veux bien papa » répliqua Ron sous le regard noir de sa petite sœur. Son père lui tendit les dites cigarettes que le jeune homme cacha rapidement dans sa poche. Sait-on jamais que l'un de ses frères rentre ou même que sa mère entre à l'improviste.

« Par contre je vous demanderais de ne rien dire à votre mère, vous savez qu'elle n'aime pas trop que j'apporte des trucs moldu à la maison. » demanda Arthur sur un ton de complot.

« Ne pas me dire quoi ? » intervint Molly qui venait justement d'entrer dans le salon.

« Oh bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Ne change pas de conversation Arthur ! » menaça la femme.

« Mais mon sucre d'orge… »

« Arthur… »

Les enfants profitèrent de cet interlude pour s'enfuir dans leur chambre respective. Une fois dans la sienne, Ron examina la dite cigarette. Hermione lui avait un jour parlé de ces drogues moldus. Ella avait même dit qu'il s'agissait de cochonneries qui détraquaient le cerveau. Comment appelaient-ils cela déjà ? La jeune fille leur avait pourtant fait un cour mémorable la dessus lorsqu'un Pouffsoufle ayant pris étude des moldus avait eu un devoir sur les drogues et avait demandé l'aide de l'intelligente de service. Bien sûr, la gryffondor comme à son habitude n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et avait convié ses camarades à son exposé. Bref, le nom de cette drogue ne lui revenait pas. Et le jeune homme se dit que de toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les drogues sorcières. Il décida donc de s'en allumer une. Juste pour voir ce que cela faisait.

Il conjura un sort d'allumage, ayant désormais le droit d'user de la magie en dehors de l'école. Et en pris une bouffée. Cela le fit tousser. L'odeur était répugnante. Mais, pour ne pas se dégonfler, il en prit une autre, puis une autre et ainsi de suite. Il se sentait bien et d'excellente humeur, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait boire une potion d'euphorie. Hermione avait dut se tromper en affirmant que c'était mauvais pour la santé. La jeune femme n'avait du se fier qu'aux livres, une fois de plus. La réalité était toute autre. Ces trucs… choses… machins… bref, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être meilleur, que rien ne pouvait le toucher. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une femme, en face de lui, elle était mince, plutôt grande, brune avec des mèches blondes, sa peau était blanche, presque maladive et de grands yeux bleu. Et son sourire… comme s'il l'attirait dans les méandres du plaisir. Cette femme lui parlait mais lui ne saisissait pas ses mots. Parlait-elle une autre langue ? Et elle dansait, une danse asiatique. Félicia, son prénom s'imposait dans son esprit. « Félicia » il l'appelait encore. Elle lui souriait et inclinait la tête.

« Ron » ce son était différent. Comme un appel à la réalité. Mais n'était-il pas dans la réalité. Il était bien ici avec sa Félicia.

« Ronald descend nous passons à table ! » Non décidément, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter l'autre. Il voulait rester avec cette fille.

« Ronald Weasley, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, ça va mal aller ! » cria une Molly Weasley en colère.

« Désoler, je vais devoir y aller, sinon ma mère ne voudra plus que je te revois. Mais je te promet que je reviendrais. » et il descendit les marches qui le menaient à la cuisine. Mais cela tanguait, chaque pas qu'il faisait n'était aucunement coordonné. Mais lui souriait béatement.

« Oh bonjour maman »

« Qui a-t-il ? Tu es malade ? » s'inquiéta madame Weasley en voyant son fils agir bizarrement.

« Je suis amoureux » fit-il avec ce sourire stupidement niais.

« Oh mon fils chéri. Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » questionna-t-elle pendant que Fred et Georges faisaient semblant de s'embrasser derrière son dos.

« Félicia » murmura-t-il comme pour l'appeler.

« C'est un jolie prénom. »

OooOooO

Note de l'auteur : Fumer tue !XD je vous aurez prévenu au moins. Je ne suis pas responsable des dommages occasionnés sur les mineurs qui auraient décidés suite à la lecture de cette fic de se mettre a fumer.

Note 2 : Je ne divulguerais pas encore ce que Ron fume.

Note 3 : j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. Laissez moi pleins de Reviews !! XD

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.

Shaynna


	5. Retour à la réalité

Chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité

Bien le bonjour (bonsoir) nobles lecteurs,

Je tien encore et toujours a remercier les reviewers (pourquoi le masculin l'emporte alors que la plupart sont des filles ??) parce que cela fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail récompenser ! Je précise que si vous voulez que je vous réponde il faut me laisser une adresse mail (je pense notamment à petite grenouille).

Je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps,

Bonne lecture à tous…

OooOooO

Chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité.

Dans trois heures, Harry devrait quitter Gordon jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Et il n'avait toujours pas fait sa valise. La raison : il voulait passer un maximum de temps avec son petit ami avant de devoir se séparer de lui.

« Alors Harry, tes affaires sont prêtes ? » questionna Joslyn en voyant le jeune homme à table.

« Heu… presque, il me reste quelques petites choses à mettre dedans » fit ce dernier sous les rires étouffés d'Antonin. En effet, ce dernier était allé dans la chambre de son frère pour lui faire savoir que le petit déjeuner était prêt, mais en entrant dans la « demeure » de son aîné, il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver les occupants par terre, sur un tas de vêtements et autres, dans une position pas très catholique.

« Il faut que tu te dépêches dans ce cas si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard. » affirma Xavier sans se soucier des rires de son jeune fils.

« Oui, je vais y aller maintenant ! » affirma le sorcier.

« Je vais avec lui. » poursuivit Gordon en se levant à la suite de son amant.

Tout deux se retrouvèrent bien vite seul dans la grande chambre de l'étudient. Celle-ci était dans un désordre affolant, des livres traînaient sur le sol, les vêtements du jeune Gryffondor leur tenaient compagnie ainsi que ses plumes, encriers, balances, parchemins et autres.

« Tu crois qu'on va réussir à tout ranger ? » demanda le jeune Day en lançant un regard septique au sol.

« Je suis un sorcier après tout ! » souria Harry. « Ce sera réglé en deux temps, trois mouvements. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les affaires du jeune sorcier bougèrent d'elles mêmes et se dirigèrent dans la valise ouverte du sorcier. Mais au lieu d'être bien rangé, tout ce que possédait le jeune homme était retourné pelle mêle dans son énorme malle.

« Oh oui, je vois que tu sais t'y prendre ! » se moqua l'autre en voyant le résultat quelque peu chaotique.

« C'est bon, hein ! Et puis ce n'est pas si mal que ça, l'important c'est que tout soit rangé correctement. »

« Rappelle moi ta définition de correctement, s'il te plait ! »

« Tant que c'est fait, c'est que c'est bien, après… » le rouge et or ne finit pas sa phrase, après tout, il n'en avait pas besoin, son compagnon l'avait compris.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot. Rappelle moi de te faire un cour la dessus lorsque tu reviendras ! » Avant que l'héritier Potter n'ait pu continuer cette conversation fort intéressante, le plus jeune enfant des Day entra dans la chambre.

« Je ne vous dérange pas cette fois ci ? »

« Tu pourrais apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer ? Non ? » commenta Gordon.

« Non ! Bon maman vous appelle, il est déjà dix heure trente et elle a peur d'arriver en retard si vous tardez encore. »

« Ok, on descend tout de suite. » fit le brun à lunette en voyant le garçon sortir de la chambre, mais, sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna :

« Au revoir Harry, ces vacances étaient sympathiques ! » C'était les au revoirs d'Antonin, rien de plus. Pas de poignet de main, rien d'autre qu'un au revoir. Mais après tout, le jeune homme était comme ça, il se préoccupait très peu des autres, alors c'était déjà beaucoup qu'il lui ait dit au revoir. A moins que madame Day y soit pour quelque chose et lui ait demandé de lui dire au revoir. Cela était fort possible et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Elizabeth arriva juste après lui.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir Harry, parce que je dois partir moi aussi, donc je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner. » Plus délicate ou polie que son jeune frère, elle se pencha vers Harry – qui avait le cerveau momentanément bloquer « _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ??_ » - et l'embrassa sur la joue puis parti sans même se retourner.

« Heu… » fut la seule réaction du jeune homme ce qui fit rire l'autre dans la pièce.

« On dirait presque que tu t'attendais à la voir t'embrasser ! »

« Hey, je te permet pas de te moquer de moi Sweety ! »

« P'tite bouille ! »

« Mon biquet ! »

« Serpent à lunette »

« Troll »

« Un troll ? Ca existe vraiment ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bien sûr, j'en ai battu un à onze ans. »

« Mais bien sûr et moi je suis Merlin l'enchanteur. »

« Il a existé aussi ! »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, il s'agit d'un personnage inventé pour distraire les enfants ! » ricana le moldu.

« Les enfants, nous y allons ! » appela madame Day du bas de l'escalier.

« T'as rien oublié ? » questionna Gordon en regardant dans le coin opposé ou était entreposé le serpent de Harry.

« Lilith » souffla-t-il.

« **J'ai bien cru que tu allais me laisser ici, Harry** » siffla le serpent en regardant son maître avec un certain mécontentement.

« **Je ne t'aurais jamais oublier ma belle** »

« **Alors pourquoi l'autre a du te le rappeler** » siffla-t-elle de nouveau.

« Heu, elle est en colère ? » questionna Gordon pas du tout confiant.

« Non, elle croit juste que j'allais l'oublier ! »

« Parce que c'était pas le cas ? »

« **Tu vois Harry, même ton moldu le dit…** »

« **Vous allez pas vous y mettre à deux ?** »

« **Je ne me fâche pas si tu me sort de cette cage à poisson rouge et que tu me porte sur toi !** » affirma le serpent.

« Sweety, te fâche pas mais il faut que je sorte Lilith de sa cage pour l'emmener avec moi, parce que les serpents ne sont pas acceptés à Poudlard. » prévint le propriétaire du serpent.

« Heu… T'es obligé de la sortir ? »

« Oui, mais elle ne te fera rien, je te le promet. » sans attendre la réponse de l'autre, il sortit le serpent de son vivarium. Le serpent de deux mètres de long se rapetissa comme par magie. Le reptile s'enroula alors autour du poignet de son maître.

« Elle… elle est petite. » s'étonna le moldu, n'étant pas habitué à la magie.

« Oui, c'est une race de serpent très rare et ayant la capacité de se rapetisser sur demande ! C'est assez pratique je dois dire ! » affirma Harry un sourire moqueur.

« Les garçons, dépêchez vous ! » hurla presque la mère de Gordon en stresse. Il y avait de quoi stresser, en effet, il ne restait plus que vingt minutes pour aller à la gare.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que ma mère ne fasse une crise cardiaque ! » Sur ces paroles intelligentes, les deux jeunes se rendirent à la gare de King's Cross en compagnie de madame Day, qui conduisait la voiture.

« Nous sommes arrivés ! Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes, tu ferais mieux de faire vite Harry ! » affirma la femme.

« Merci pour tout madame, c'était très gentil à vous de m'avoir accueilli. »

« C'était tout à fait naturel, maintenant tu devrais y aller avant de louper ton train ! »

« Je t'accompagne Harry ! » fit le brun d'un ton qui n'omettait aucune objection.

C'est ainsi que tous deux s'étaient retrouvés dans une foule pleine de sorciers et sorcières donnant les dernières consignes à leurs enfants avant de devoir les laisser partir pour une année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… » affirma Harry en regardant son petit ami droit dans les yeux, comme pour marquer les nuances de couleurs qui y habitaient.

« On se reverra. En attendant, amuse toi bien ! » fit Gordon en serrant le petit brun contre lui quelques instants. Lorsque le moldu le lâcha enfin, les dernières alertes sonnèrent le départ du train.

« Merde ! » cria Harry en courant vers le train en marche. Il eu tout juste le temps de sauter à l'intérieur avant que celui-ci ne quitte le quai.

« _C'est bien ma veine ! Heureusement que j'avais ma malle rétrécie dans ma poche !_ »

« Tu vas bien Lilith ? » questionna-t-il sachant que son serpent comprenait parfaitement l'anglais.

« **Tu as failli me tuer Harry ! Alors tu veux m'oublié chez ce moldu qui a peur de moi et ensuite tu veux me tuer… Avoue que tu ne m'aimes pas !** »

« Lilith, je ne voulais pas te tuer, j'ai failli louper le train ! » chuchota-t-il.

« **Que tu dis !** »

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à son serpent parce que tous les élèves présent dans les couloirs se taisaient lorsqu'il approchait et le regardait d'une étrange façon.

« _Génial, lorsque ce n'est pas pour ma célébrité, c'est parce qu'ils croient que je parle tout seul !_ »

« Harry, par ici ! » cria une voix que le jeune homme aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était celle de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, fille de moldu et meilleure élève de sa promotion. « Entre, on ne s'entend pas parler avec tout le bouquant qu'il y a dehors ! »

Une fois dans le compartiment, il s'installa en face de ses deux amis. Ceux-ci le regardait bizarrement d'ailleurs.

« Quoi ? J'ai une pustule sur le visage ? »

« Non Harry, c'est juste que tu as changé pendant les vacances, tu es beaucoup plus beau ; tu auras sans doute beaucoup de succès. Mais cela m'étonne que tes moldus t'ais laissé sortir pour t'acheter des vêtements. »

« Je n'étais pas chez eux ! » affirma le concerné.

« Comment ça ? Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu viennes à la maison pour la sécurité… Il t'a envoyé autre part ? » questionna Ron.

« Non, mais disons qu'il y a eu quelques complications impliquant la police. » chuchota-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta l'intello de service.

« Les Dursley sont en prison et Dudley à saint Brutus, une maison de correction pour jeunes délinquants. »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. » compatie Hermione.

« Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais jamais eu d'aussi bonnes vacances sans ça, alors franchement ce n'est pas grave ! Je dirais même que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! »

« Ah ah ça c'est cool vieux ! Au moins tu n'étais pas enfermé avec les membres de l'ordre qui passaient tout les jours. »

« Comment ça ? » questionna le brun à lunette.

« Et bien, il y a eu un problème à Square Grimmaurd l'année dernière, Dumbledore ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, et il semblerait que Kreature ait trouvé un moyen de faire entrer Bellatrix dans la demeure, mais le directeur ne sait toujours pas comment ! Donc en attendant, il est considéré comme un lieu dangereux ! Mais d'après Dumbledore, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'ordre, parce que tous les dossiers importants étaient en sécurité ! » récita Hermione à toute vitesse.

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » questionnèrent les deux autres.

« Hum… Et bien, on va dire que… Avant que nous ne partions en vacances, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et McGonagall, et ils en parlaient justement, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt ! Je me serais au moins attendu à voir Rogue débarquer chez moi ! » hurla le rouquin.

« Ronald, je suis désolé mais je n'y pensais plus sur le coup ! Je suis désolé ! » s'apitoya-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. » affirma Harry.

« Quoi ? Pas si grave ? Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es réveillé en entendant la voix de Rogue ! Il fait flipper ce mec ! » cela eu le dont de faire rire les deux autres. Puis ils discutèrent de leurs vacances respectives jusqu'à ce que Hermione en vienne aux devoirs de vacances.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi le devoir de Potion sur les effets de la feuille de Cachou et de celle de Spinia. » avait-elle fait remarquer larmoyante sous les exaspérations des deux garçons. Puis Harry blêmit d'un coup.

« Que se passe-t-il vieux ? On dirait que tu as vu le fantôme de mimi geignarde toute nue ! » ricana Ron.

« Ron franchement tu me désespères. Ça peut être grave ! Est-ce que tu-sais-qui a fait quelque chose Harry ? »

« Je les ai pas fait ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione sous les éclats de rire du jeune Weasley.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle à cela Ronald, en plus c'est l'année des ASPIC, franchement Harry tu es pire que Ron, tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même ! Tu avais toutes les vacances pour les faire, et en plus les Dursley n'étaient pas sur ton dos ! Oh la la que vas dire McGonagall… Et puis on va perdre des tas de points et tu auras des heures de retenues dès la rentrée… » se plaignit-elle.

« Stop Herm, calme toi, et en plus, ce n'est pas de McGo dont j'ai le plus peur, le pire ce sera Rogue, il va me scalper sur place ! Je te pari qu'il va trouver un truc ignoble à me faire faire ! »

« Mais ce sera de ta faute Harry ! Il fallait y penser avant ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps et d'énergie pour que tu en oubli de faire tes devoirs ?? » le questionna-t-elle.

« J'aimerais pas être à ta place vieux ! Il va peut être se servir de toi dans ses expériences ? » fit Ron compatissant. En effet, le pauvre Harry devait déjà subir le sermon d'Hermione alors si en plus il devait subir celui des professeurs…

« Merci de me soutenir Ron, c'est très gentil ! »

« Mais de rien, je suis là pour ça ! »

« N'essai pas de noyer le strangulot Harry ! Je t'ai posé une question ! » décidément cette fille agissait comme sa mère, tout du moins s'il en avait eu une, elle aurait peut être agit de la même manière. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le poussa a répliquer :

« Non maman, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'étais juste très occupé » Ce qui n'était pas faut.

« Et puis-je savoir a quoi ? » questionna-t-elle exaspérée par le jeune homme.

« Top Secret ! » fit-il.

« Harry, tu ne vas pas dire ça à McGonagall ou pire à Rogue ! » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Déstresse 'mion, pour une fois que Harry s'amuse comme un fou en vacances… Tu pourras copier sur moi ! » proposa le rouquin dans un excès de sympathie.

« Non, il est hors de question que Harry copie tes imbécillités Ron ! Je te prêterais mes brouillons, et tu verras ce que tu peux faire, je t'aiderais ! » affirma Hermione.

« Heu… Tu te sent bien, Herm ? » questionna le brun choqué par la proposition de la jeune femme.

« Je ne tiens pas à avoir des points en moins dès la rentrée ! » argumenta-t-elle.

« Tu sais que je t'aime Hermione ! Tu es ma sauveuse ! » affirma Harry avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Et moi, je suis le paillasson ! » se plaignit le rouquin qui n'en revenait pas.

« Mais enfin Ron, avoue quand même que tes devoirs de potions sont assez… disons, incomplet ! » argumenta-t-elle.

« De toute manière, il ne regarde même pas nos devoirs, il voit le nom et il met tout de suite un D ou un P alors tu sais… » se défendit-il.

« Mais, en tant que professeur il se doit d'être impartial ! » plaida la jeune femme.

« Rogue ? Impartial ? Hermione tu as fumé quoi ? » questionna Harry septique.

« Bon, j'ai dit doit, mais cela n'empêche qu'il doit probablement les regarder, ou les lires ! »

« Oh je suis sûr qu'il se contente d'un : « tiens la copie de Potter » et hop un petit D- pour la forme ! » grogna le brun.

« Tu exagères Harry ! Bon il nous reste deux heures avant d'arriver au château, cela te laisse le temps de commencer… » fit-elle.

« _Bien, de toute manière je n'ai pas trop le choix, si je ne veux pas mourir avant d'arriver au château, il faut se mettre au travaille mon pauvre Harry !_ »

OooOooO

Ce chapitre se termine ici ! Donc s'il vous plait faites moi part de vos réactions, parce que de moins en moins de gens lisent ma fic, donc j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas… Bien sûr je sais que cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Alors merci de votre compréhension !

A bientôt pour la suite… Tout du moins je l'espère pour vous ! niark niark niark


	6. l'homme de fer

Chapitre 6 : Ici c'est moi qui commande

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, j'avoue que le chapitre est court pour le temps que j'ai passé dessus. Mais j'étais réellement occupée pendant ces deux - trois semaines…

Donc je m'en excuse platement !

Bien ceci étant fait, je vous assure que cette fic se terminera de ma main ! Donc pas d'abandon de prévue, j'ai toujours la trame de l'histoire en tête et sur papier.

Par contre le rythme de parution risque d'être lent ! Etant donnée que la rentrée est bientôt, je vais me concentrée sur mes cours, mais j'essaierais d'écrire de temps en temps pour votre plaisir personnel !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Votre humble serviteur…

OooOooO

Chapitre 6 : L'homme de fer

Le train venait d'entrer en gare à Près-Au-Lard lorsque Harry, éreinté, venait enfin d'achever son devoir de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall ne s'était pas contentée de leur donner l'un des sujets les plus compliqués, elle leur avait également demandé d'en faire cinq parchemins. « _Cette prof est cinglée !_ » avait pensé le jeune homme en constatant que ses pauvres camarades et lui-même devait traiter des différentes formes de transformation humaines ainsi que les sorts à mettre en pratique. Heureusement qu'il avait bénéficié de l'aide de sainte Hermione sinon il serait encore en train de mordre sa plume ou de gribouiller sur les bords de son parchemin qui se serait instantanément transformé en tâche d'encre.

« Bien il ne te reste que celui de sortilège et d'histoire ! » affirma Hermione en entraînant ses camarades vers les diligences. Oui heureusement qu'elle était là, sans elle, il n'en aurait fait qu'un et encore s'il avait commencé par celui de potion, il n'en serait encore qu'au titre. Rien que celui-ci donnait inévitablement envie de refermer l'encrier, ranger la plume et de faire un avion en papier avec le parchemin. A choisir, Rogue était probablement plus fou que McGonagall.

« Je t'assure Harry, Rogue et McGo doivent faire un concours cette année, et je te pari que l'enjeux doit être un truc du genre : celui qui leur donne le plus long et fastidieux devoir gagner. » affirma Ron en voyant l'air déprimé de son meilleur ami qui avait passé tout le voyage à rattraper ses devoirs en retard.

« Voyons Ronald, les professeurs ne s'amusent pas de cette façon, et en plus, je ne vois vraiment pas les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue faire ce genre de débilité. » contra la miss je sais tout de Poudlard.

« Ron a peut être raison Herm, ce serait du genre de la chauve souris de faire ça, et il a du embarquer McGo dans son coup tordu pour faire souffrir les pauvres petits élèves que nous sommes ! » fit remarquer le brun àlunettes.

« Et comment aurait-il fait selon vous ? Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas du genre à se laisser influencer facilement je vous rappelle ! » fit remarquer la brune aux aires de professeur.

« Il l'a empoisonné avec une potion de confusion mental ! » s'exclama le roux.

« Où as-tu été chercher une débilité pareil Ronald ? Tes accusations sont non fondées ! Et en plus, ce serait dangereux pour lui, il pourrait perdre son poste ! » la sermonna-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, ils le font tout les deux en toute connaissance de cause ! » fit Harry, fataliste.

Et cela continua jusqu'aux portes du châteaux lorsqu'ils croisèrent Rusard et un autre homme qui fouillaient tout les élèves. Une tâche fastidieuse en vue de tous les objets que les élèves essayaient de passer en douce à l'intérieure du château depuis des années. Harry les aurait presque plaint s'il ne s'agissait pas de Rusard, l'homme taupe éternellement suivit de son chat miss teigne qui avait survécu a de nombreuses tentatives de meurtre de la part des élèves de toute maison et de tout âge. En effet, la pauvre chatte s'était vue enfermée dans un cachot inutilisé, mais malheureusement le concierge avait fini par la retrouver en suivant ses miaulements stridents ; elle avait également fait un séjour dans les serres du professeur Chourave, bien évidemment dans celles réservée aux années supérieure –c'est-à-dire les plus dangereuses – avant de se faire libérer par le professeur l'ayant retrouvée terrorisée ; elle avait également été vue attachée sur un des toits du château bien que cela restait encore a démontrer.

L'autre homme, il n'en avait aucune idée, il laissait donc son cas de côté pour le moment. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le plaindre avant de le connaître, cela serait une faute professionnel grave.

« Tu peux te rendre invisible où un truc comme ça ? » chuchota Harry dans sa manche, faisant semblant de se gratter pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son serpent caché, ne voulant pas créer un mouvement de panique lorsque les deux hommes le fouilleraient et tomberaient indubitablement sur le petit serpent.

« **Je sais que je suis génial mais je ne suis pas super serpent non plus ! ** » répliqua Lilith. L'ego de ce serpent l'étonnerait toujours. Cette bestiole avait sa propre personnalité, et celle-ci était bien trempée. Heureusement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'entendre sinon on l'enverrait à Sainte Mangouste pour lui faire désenfler sa queue.

« Fait chier ! » fit Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de jurer à voix haute. Malheureusement pour lui, ses propos ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et la réaction ne tarderait pas à arriver. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le concierge le gronda :

« Potter, toujours à vouloir être mieux que les autres ! Pour la peine vous passerez le dernier » Ce qui était navrant dans l'histoire était que Rusard avait cru que le gryffondor s'adressait à lui parce qu'il réprimandait un deuxième année ayant amener une quelconque babiole interdite dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Cet homme n'avait pas le moindre neurone en action apparemment. C'était regrettable pour lui…

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu… » commença sa meilleure amie avant de se taire lorsque l'autre homme prit la parole.

« Vous allez à la fin de la fil ! Maintenant ! » Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, le jeune Potter quitta la fil pour se retrouver tout derrière avec une bande de serpentards de sixième année. Ne voulant pas être près d'eux outre mesure, il s'éloigna légèrement, suffisamment pour être tranquille.

« **Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu pourrais m'indiquer ta chambre pour que je m'y rende sans que personne ne me vois ?** »

« **Oh non, je suis en compagnie de Serpentards par ta faute alors tu restes avec moi !** » siffla-t-il.

« **Tss tu n'es pas logique… Nous sommes loin de ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond, je pourrais aisément aller dans ton dortoir sans que personne ne me repère !** »

« **Oui mais pour le moment tu n'as pas besoin de t'échapper ; dit plutôt que tu veux faire du repérage dans le château !** »

« **Même si c'était le cas, quel mal y a-t-il ?** »

« **Tu es navrant petit serpent ! Tu me l'aurais demandé je t'aurais fait faire le tour !** »

« **Non merci, je préfère me débrouiller par moi-même ! Je ne suis pas l'une de ces bestioles à deux pattes qui se perd tout le temps !** » le nargua-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation.

« **C'est d'une bassesse…** » rétorqua-t-il.

« **Non, ce n'est que la vérité ! Maintenant, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange mais on m'appelle ailleurs !** »

« **Vas y alors, je me contenterais de la compagnie de ces mangemorts en sursit !** » fit Harry en se baissant pour rattacher ses lacets. Le serpent en profita pour se faufiler hors de la manche de son propriétaire et partir vers le château.

« _Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ! Et à supporter la dite compagnie de ces choses que l'on ose encore appeler être humain… _» Mais le temps passait trop lentement, et les élèves – étant réunis par affinités – pouvaient discuter de leurs vacances. Le pauvre Harry était contraint de les écouter, mais cela avait peut être du bon puisqu'il apprit que Josh Artz, un serpentard, avait eu un différent avec sa famille au niveau de ses fréquentations. Peut être qu'après tout, tous les serpentards n'étaient pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle… Les exceptions existaient, la preuve de Peter Pettigrow qui avait fini mangemort. Mais ceci était une autre histoire.

« Potter, venez ici, c'est votre tour ! » intervint une voix le coupant dans ses réflexions.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en uniforme ? » interrogea l'autre homme. Se souciait-il des détailles ? Puisque l'uniforme n'était après tout qu'un malheureux détaille. Il serait peut-être temps que le monde sorcier évolue. Après tout les moldus de France, ne portaient pas d'uniforme eux !

« J'ai oublié. » répondit simplement Harry sachant que même si c'était la vérité les deux hommes le ne croirait pas, mais après tout il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs et par conséquent était trop occupé a copier ceux de son amie pour penser à son uniforme qui était probablement en boule quelque part dans sa valise. Ou alors devait-il leur dire qu'il préférait rester dans ces vêtements ?

« Vous avez oubliez ? » s'insurgea l'homme.

« Puisque je vous le dit. » affirma le gryffondor qui n'aimait pas le ton que son interlocuteur avait employé.

« Vous aurez une retenu pour non respect des règlements de cette école et pour insubordination envers un supérieur ! » prévint l'autre sarcastique. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Un commandant en manque d'ordre ? Un soldat n'ayant pas eu sa dose quotidienne de remontrances ? Ou tout simplement Poudlard avait abandonné son éthique pour former une armée à la solde du ministère. Non ceci était impossible. Et puis Insubordination… Il ne manquait plus que ça. Rogue donnait-il des cours de sarcasme ? Cela aurait été intéressant.

« Je ne dis que la vérité, vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je vous dise que je voulais attirer l'attention sur moi ! » répliqua le rouge et or pensant que ce serait le commentaire que son professeur de potion lui aurait fait.

« Je vous interdit d'assister au repas dans cette tenue ! C'est un manquement au règlement, et toute infraction doit être punie ! » s'énerva l'homme en face de lui. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu au château auparavant ce qui ne laissait guère de possibilités. Soit il allait remplacer Rusard et ça ne serait pas une mince affaire, soit il allait enseigner ici ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux ou alors il s'agissait d'un employé du ministère. Ce qui n'aurait pas étonné le jeune homme. Mais la question qu'il se posait dans ce cas était : que venait-il faire au château ? De plus un employé du ministère n'avait pas le droit d'interdire à un élève d'assister au repas. Il ne restait donc que les deux premières possibilités.

« Excusez moi ? Je croyais que seuls les « autorités compétentes » pouvaient prendre des mesures comme celles-ci ?! » intervint le jeune griffondor. Non pas qu'il voulait se moquer de son interlocuteur… ou si peu.

« Il semblerait que vous ne soyez mal renseigner monsieur Potter. Je fais parti des autorités compétentes ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'extasia faussement le brun. Avant de demander, moqueur : « puis-je me changer dans ce cas ? »

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas de cette manière monsieur Potter, vous avez beau être célèbre, ici vous n'êtes qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres ! » hurla presque l'homme.

Ce qui fit que le jeune Potter répliqua assez sèchement « Mais voyez-vous monsieur, je ne me sent pas plus important que vous ! Alors que voulez vous que je fasse maintenant ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans votre dortoir, qu'en sais-je ? Hors de ma vue ! » répliqua l'homme à côté du concierge.

« Je n'ai pas le mot de passe ! » fit remarquer Harry, insolent.

« Je n'aime pas votre ton jeune homme, vous irez en retenu tout les soirs pendant une semaine ! Cela vous apprendra a respecter les règles ! Il me semble que celles-ci soient établies pour une bonne raison, de ce fait vous vous devez de les respecter comme les autres ! »

« _Cet homme est réellement un Rogue Bis, mais je ne me vois décemment pas l'appeler comme ça, cela ne lui colle pas au teint… Et puis Bis, ce n'est pas génial non plus ! Quel idée aussi de ne pas s'être présenté. Je veux bien que mon nom soit inscrit sur mon front mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Et encore moins le sien ! Dans ce cas pourquoi je ne l'appellerais pas Robert ? Ça lui va bien Robert ! Et puis ça fera Bébert ! Ou mieux : Berth ! C'est bien Berth ! Ça lui fera les pieds ! Ou la baguette ? Quel est l'expression sorcière pour ça ? Aucune idée et en même temps je m'en fiche un peu. De toute manière ça lui va mieux que RB… _»

« Vous m'écoutez Potter ?! » s'exaspéra-t-il.

« Oh Pardon, vous disiez ? » répliqua le griffondor moqueur.

« Puisque vous réagissez comme ça, je vais vous emmener dans le bureau du directeur ! » Grogna Berth. Cet Homme ne savait-il donc que grogner ? Il était pire que l'oncle Vernon, si l'on pouvait faire pire que lui bien entendu.

Il semblait que Robert fut allé à Poudlard dans sa jeunesse puisqu'il se dirigeait prestement dans les couloirs du château. Ou avait-il eu une visite guidée ? Non impossible de connaître les raccourcis lors d'une visite officielle. Il avait donc été élève ici. Intéressant !

Arrivé au pied de la gargouille en pierre, Robert donna le mot de passe : « Forêt Noir ». Le directeur était-il dans sa période gâteau chocolat ?

En tout cas l'homme nommé Berth guida Harry jusque dans le bureau directorial et le somma de s'asseoir en attendant que le repas se termine dans la grande salle et que le vieux directeur vienne les voir pour une discussion de routine.

Il fallait dire qu'avec Berth le temps passait à une lenteur affligeante. En effet l'homme restait debout, statique, sans que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche. S'il n'aurait pas été debout, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Et le pire dans tout ça était sans doute le fait que le jeune homme n'avait pas mangé et qu'il mourrait de faim. On interdisait pas une personne de manger parce qu'il n'avait pas mis un stupide uniforme ! D'où sortait Robert ? La question à un gallion. Bientôt Harry allait finir par sortir le jeu Qui veut gagner des gallions…

« _Alors résumons bien les faits, ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis cloîtré dans le bureau du directeur, à attendre le dit directeur, en compagnie d'un homme s'appelant Berth et ayant probablement appartenu à la maison Serpentard. Je n'ai pas du tout de préjugés envers cette maison. Non… Il y a juste eu Voldemort, Rogue, Malfoy, la plupart des mangemorts et probablement Robert ! Alors après ça on peut bien se demander pourquoi cette maison a une mauvaise réputation. Information suivante je vais finir par virer fou si je continu à me parler tout seul ; information bis il y a exactement 45 objets diverses visibles dans le bureau de Dumbledore, va savoir a quoi ça peut bien lui servir…_ »

Le jeune Griffondor était à l'apogée de sa réflexion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le grand Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école de sorcellerie.

« Je suis désolé Ludwig, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. » fit-il en saluant l'homme. Alors comme ça Robert s'appelait Ludwig. Berth lui allait mieux ! Au moins personne n'aurait pu trouver mieux !

« Ce n'est rien monsieur le directeur. Je vous ai amener un petit impertinent qui ne veut pas respecter les règles établies dans cette école. Il s'est présenté en cette tenue, cela est inadmissible ! Cette école doit garder sa réputation Dumbledore ! Qu'il soit Potter ou non ne doit rien changer, il n'aura pas de traitement de faveur avec moi, soyez en sûr ! De plus, il n'écoute rien de ce que l'on dit, il est arrogant et méprisant des règlements ! » fit Ludwig ou Berth selon le point de vue. N'aurait-il pas parlé avec Rogue avant de déblatérer tout un tas d'ineptie ?

« _Rogue que fais-tu dans ce corps ?! Sort d'ici tout de suite ! Arrière démon… Comment on dit déjà ? Vade retro satanas ? Ou un truc dans ce genre, le latin n'a jamais été mon fort, il faudra que je demande à Hermione, c'est elle l'experte ! _»

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » intervint le directeur, le coupant dans ses pensées oh combien philosophique.

« Oui monsieur, vous disiez ? » fit-il innocemment. Heureusement qu'il était bon comédien.

« Je te demandais ce que tu avais à dire pour ta défense. »

« Voyons Dumbledore, il n'y a rien a défendre, il veut faire son intéressant ! » grommela Ludwig.

« Bien sûr monsieur, c'est mon unique raison de vivre, ça et le fait que j'ai oublié de me changer ! » fit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Harry, s'il te plait » fit l'humble directeur en vue d'apaiser les tentions qui étaient apparus entre Berth et le jeune homme.

« Je suis désoler monsieur mais j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que j'avais oublié de me changer et il ne m'as pas cru, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute ! De plus je n'ai pas mangé, je vais finir par porter plainte pour abus de pouvoir ! » fit le jeune Potter.

« Ludwig veux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? » la question était plus pour la forme parce qu'il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre.

« Ah non Dumbledore, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir si facilement ! Il faut qu'il sache qu'ici il n'a pas tout les droits ! »

« Bien sur que je n'ai pas tout les droits, mais vous, vous avez le devoir de me respecter en tant qu'élève et être humain ! » argumenta le plus jeune.

« Je ne vais pas respecter un morveux qui se croit tout permis pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a fait fuir Vous-savez-qui pendant une quinzaine d'année ! »

« Retirer un peu vos œillères ! » répliqua Harry réellement énervé par la bêtise de cette homme.

« Ca suffit ! Ludwig vous n'êtes pas un adolescent, contenez vous un peu ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un enfant vous cherche que vous devez réagir comme tel » intervint le noble directeur en ayant suffisamment entendu. « Tu n'es pas mieux Harry, il va falloir que tu apprennes a te calmer, réagir impulsivement alors que tu es majeur désormais pourrait entraîner de sérieuses méprises ! » reprit-il lorsqu'il vit que Ludwig allait répliquer. « Maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous laisser, j'ai quelques choses à clarifier avec ce jeune homme. »

« Bien. » fit l'homme avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans les escaliers, laissant ainsi le directeur avec le survivant.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'avant les vacances, mais il faut que tu comprennes Harry que tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux, tu es autant en danger que le reste de l'ordre » le vielle homme marqua une pause.

« En parlant de ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances, que s'est-il passé à Square Grimmaurd ? »

« Tu es au courrant de ce petit incident ? » questionna le vieux directeur.

« En effet, et j'aimerais savoir comment Kreature a réussi a faire entrer quelqu'un sans mon approbation ! »

« L'ordre et moi-même avons quelques hypothèses sur ce méfait, comme le fait que tu n'ais pas de sang Black en toi donc Kreature a réussi à outrepasser les lois des elfes de maisons en ne te considérant pas comme son maître… » répondit-il.

« Je vois, et que peut-on faire ? »

« Pour le moment, nous sommes occupés à bien plus grave, mais sitôt la guerre terminée nous nous chargerons de cela. » Puis comme-ci cela réglait la question, il continua sur un autre sujet.

« Ensuite je crois que tu as rencontré Ludwig Winchtenstein. Tu dois te demander de qui il s'agit. » le griffondor opina. « Il faut que tu saches qu'il ne faut pas que tu te disputes constamment avec lui, cela t'apportera plus d'ennui qu' autre chose. »

« Qui est-il ? » demanda l'étudient en ayant assez que le directeur tourne autour du pot.

« Il est auror et sera ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

« _Je comprend mieux ses aires de militaires maintenant ! Et oh merlin tout puissant, je vais devoir me le farcir pendant un an ! Génial, deux professeurs qui ne m'aiment pas sont réuni dans cette école, je vais finir par croire que l'on ne veut pas de moi ici…_ »

« J'aurais une dernière chose a te dire avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre tes camarades dont je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils t'aurons apporter quelques victuailles. » Il patienta quelques instants. « En vue du retour et de l'activité incessante de Voldemort, j'ai cru bon de prévoires quelques heures de cours particuliers dans ton emploi du temps. Pour t'entraîner au mieux a combattre le seigneur noir. »

« Qui sera charger de ces cours ? » questionna le brun soupçonneux.

OooOooO

Je joue a la sadique, je vous laisse chercher ! Moi je le connais déjà, mais patience…

Par contre, comme je l'ai mis au début, la suite se fera attendre. Je suis désolée, mais comme ma rentrée est mardi (c'est officiel), je serais assez occupée. Donc veuillez me pardonner par avance.


	7. Une journée banal à Poudlard

Premièrement : On ne tape pas l'auteur (toujours avantageux lorsque l'on veut la suite).

Deuxièmement : on ne menace pas l'auteur de mort si celui-ci est (fortement ??) en retard dans la parution de sa fiction.

Troisièmement : heu… pas encore trouvé !^^

Donc pardonnez moi pour le grand retard que j'ai pris ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre me fera pardonner (une petite lueur d'espoir).

Bonne lecture chers lecteurs.

Résumer général : Oubliez tout ce que vous avez connu sur Poudlard. En entrant dans cette fenêtre vous avez dit adieu à un univers et bonjour au mien ! je n'en dirais pas plus. A vous de découvrir.

Chapitre précédent : Harry retourne à Poudlard et il y rencontre son nouveau professeur de DCMF, un certain Ludwig Winchtenstein, avec qui il ne s'entend absolument pas. Il apprend notamment qu'il devra suivre ses cours particulier avec…

Chapitre 7 : Une journée banale à Poudlard

Harry Potter, élève de septième année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie venait de rentré dans la salle commune des lions après son entretien avec le glucosé de service, plus communément appelé Albus Dumbledore ou encore « grand manitou ». Et cela l'avait démoralisé au possible. Ses arguments concernant son professeur particulier avaient été infructueux, le directeur était intransigeant, ce serait _lui _et personne d'autre. Soit disant que cet individu était le plus à même de l'aider dans son entraînement intensif… Le citronné aurait pu lui annoncer la fin du monde que cela l'aurait laissé de marbre par rapport à _ça._ Comment avait-il pu croire que lui, Harry Potter – dernier du nom s'il vous plait – aurait sauté de joie en entendant ce nom honni. C'était définitif, le directeur avait atteint l'âge de la retraite, il avait dû perdre ses derniers neurones au cours d'une overdose de pâtisseries. Ou avait-il trop abusé de citrons ? Cela était fort possible, connaissant l'énergumène…

« Harry, tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es aussi gai qu'un détraqueur ! » fit remarqué son meilleur ami en le voyant passer la porte. « Mais rassure toi, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Je t'ai apporté des trucs à manger ! » sourie-t-il, croyant lui faire plaisir. Mais même la nourriture de Ron ne lui faisait pas envie. Cette information lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit ou bien les neurones ? En même il y avait de quoi.

« Dis quelque chose, je t'en pris ». Hermione, la douce voix de l'hystérie… Rien de tel pour faire tomber n'importe qui dans un mutisme phénoménal et de la laisser, par conséquent, psalmodier des hypothèses fumeuses sur ce qui avait pu arriver. Une merveilleuse fille en somme.

« Laisse le respirer Mion, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas parler, tu l'étouffe. » intervint le rouquin dans un élan d'empathie.

« Oh pardon, excuse moi Harry, mais on s'est tellement inquiété, tu n'étais pas au repas ! Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même ! » Fit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Ron pour l'avoir empêché de continuer sur « la fièvre du Chimaïa », une maladie particulièrement vicieuse.

« Normal, Berth m'a retenu et m'a envoyé chez Dumbledore. » signala le jeune homme.

« Berth ? » ricana le jeune Weasley. En effet pour une personne ne connaissant pas l'homme, cela pourrait paraître assez étrange.

« Qui est Berth ? » questionna la jeune fille s'inquiétant sérieusement sur la santé mentale de son ami.

« Ah, oui, vous ne savez pas, c'est Robert ! » rigola-t-il en voyant leur tête. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas encore fait le lien. En même temps il était difficile de faire le lien avec quoi que ce soit en l'absence de plus de renseignement.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi. » demanda la fille de moldu sous les approbations de son autre ami.

« Le nouveau prof de DCFM… » lâcha le brun avec un sourire désabusé. « _Bah quoi ? Je vais passer mon temps libre avec un fou furieux alors autant les faire patienter un peu_ »

« Mais Harry le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il s'appelait Wintenstin… Non c'est pas ça. Il a un nom Allemand. Win quelque chose. Je le connais en plus. » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Personnellement, je crois pas que je l'appellerais comme ça un jour parce qu'il a franchement un nom de Gobelin. » affirma Ron. (1)

C'est de là que Harry leur raconta ses mésaventures avec Robert ainsi que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le directeur – qui était, soit dit en passant, bon pour l'asile de fou. A savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à Square Grimmaurd, qui était Robert – d'ailleurs Hermione fut étonné qu'il s'appela Ludwig – ainsi que ses cours particuliers.

« Quoi ? » s'écria le roux en entendant le nom de la personne qui allait lui faire ces fameux cours. Ce cris fit se retourner plusieurs têtes. En effet les Griffondors avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans la salle commune le jour de la rentrée pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, faire de nouvelles connaissances pour les premières années, se raconter les dernières nouvelles pour les suivantes ou tout simplement passer un bon moment entre amis.

« Je suis sûr que le portrait de la grosse dame ne t'as pas entendu Ronald, tu aurais pu crier plus fort encore ! »

« Mais Mion, il va faire des cours… particuliers, c'est pas vraiment ça qui est dérangeant et encore… mais le pire c'est qu'il les fait avec la chauve-souris des cachots, tu sais l'homme en noir. »

« Je trouve que le directeur a raison, c'est une bonne initiative, qui mieux que le professeur Rogue pourrait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Dumbledore aurait pu s'en charger lui-même ! » la contra-t-il.

« Il est trop occupé avec l'ordre et l'école. » fit-elle remarqué.

« Ca suffit vous deux. De toute manière je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir me farcir dark vador ! » se plaignit-il sous le froncement de sourcil de Ron qui n'avait apparemment pas compris l'allusion, mais en même temps comment demander à un sorcier d'origine sang pure de connaître les références moldus. Et puis dark vador allait bien à l'homme en noir. Ou cela était-il plus approprié à Voldemort ? Qu'importe, le jeune homme s'en souciait guère pour le moment, ce qui lui importait était d'avoir trouvé un surnom pour son professeur honni. Allait-il en trouver un à tout ses professeurs ?

« C'est dans un film Ron, Star Wars, c'est un incontournable dans le monde moldu ! » affirma Hermione en experte mais cela laissa le roux perplexe. « Vraiment incorrigible, comment veux-tu que les sorciers et les moldus s'entendent s'ils ne prennent pas la peine de les connaître un minimum ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Laisse tomber Herm, pas la peine de vous disputer pour ça ! » fit le jeune homme sentant venir l'une des disputes dont les deux autres avaient l'habitude.

« Mais Harry, tu ne te rend pas compte que c'est ce genre de comportement qui ne favorise pas les relations entre moldus et sorciers, et… »

« Hermione ! » l'interrompit-il dans un soupire d'exaspération.

« Bon, bon, je vous disais juste que… »

« Hermione, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée principale, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Bon d'accord, j'arrête mais je continue de penser que… »

« Hermione ! » l'averti le brun coupant ainsi la réplique de la jeune fille qui referma la bouche d'un coup.

« Quoi ? » questionna la griffondor après un temps.

« La ferme ! » rigola-t-il avant qu'ils ne partirent tous dans un fou rire incontrôlable. S'attirant les regards des étudiants présent dans la salle. Mais après tout ils étaient habitués aux états d'âmes des trois inséparables sauf pour les premières années qui étaient occupés à se demander comment approcher le survivant.

Plus les heures défilaient, plus la salle commune se vidait. Il ne restait bientôt plus que les trois amis. Entre Harry qui finissait de recopier les notes de la jeune Granger, et qui soit dit en passant recopiait des lignes qui n'existaient même pas sur la copie de la jeune femme ; celle-ci qui somnolait tranquillement dans un fauteuil et Ron qui ronflait allégrement sur le canapé au côté du jeune Potter.

Bientôt les deux heures sonnèrent et le garçon aux cheveux en bataille décida qu'il était largement l'heure d'aller se coucher. Mais ne voulant pas réveiller ses deux amis, il leur déposa une couverture sur le corps et alla se coucher dans son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, Harry se demandait d'abord ce qu'il faisait dans ce lit. Il cherchait à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet avant de remarquer que celles-ci étaient sur son nez et de travers. « _Merde alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ » s'interrogeait-t-il avant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors occupée par Dean Thomas, l'un de ses camarades de chambre.

« Et bien, tu as une sale tête ce matin, Harry ! » fit remarquer le meilleur ami de celui ayant élu domicile dans la salle d'eau.

« Merci Seamus, je te retourne le compliment. » répliqua le brun d'humeur assez maussade.

« Alors où est Ron ? Il a déclaré sa flamme à Hermione et ils ont couché ensemble ? » s'intéressa Finnigan.

« Je craint de devoir te détromper, mais ils se sont endormi dans la salle commune hier soir. » Au même instant, Dean sortit de la salle en chantant : « C'est la rentrée, c'est la rentrée, je suis tout enthousiasmé » sous le regard plus qu'éberlué du survivant.

« T'inquiète pas, il est comme ça depuis qu'on est revenu à Poudlard, hier, il a même traversé le parc en sautillant ! » raconta Neuville, pendant que Seamus fermait la porte de la salle de bain. Empêchant par la même occasion, Harry, de s'y rendre.

« Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? » questionna-t-il alors sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la salle de bain avant un bon bout de temps.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais même pas si Seamus en connaît la raison. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, laissant les deux jeunes homme dans un mutisme qui dura dix bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles les deux garçons se regardèrent. Exactement le temps que mis Finnigan pour se préparer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry avait enfin pu avoir accès à la salle de bain. Cela lui donna tout le temps de se préparer comme il se devait pour la rentrée.

OooOooO

« Heu Harry ? Tu sais que tu as des vêtements de moldu sur toi ? » fit remarquer sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron.

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est moi qui me suis habillé il me semble ! » sourie-t-il.

« Oui mais tu risque d'avoir des ennuis ! Il est stipulé dans le règlement intérieur que tout les élèves doivent avoir l'uniforme de l'école sur eux. » récita-t-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Harry ! Arrête de faire comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Et je te préviens, si tu fais perdre des points à Griffondor, tu te débrouilleras pour les rattraper ! Ce n'est même pas la peine de compter sur moi ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle sachant parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

« Vos emplois du … » commença une voix en les voyant entrer dans la grande salle. « Que faites-vous dans cet accoutrement monsieur Potter ? » s'exclama la vieille chouette du château plus communément appelé McGonagall.

« Et bien voyez-vous madame, je n'avais plus d'uniforme repassé, alors je me suis dit que ce serait un affront que de venir en cours avec un uniforme non repassé ! » fit le concerné le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce qui surpris le professeur.

« Monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous donc jamais lu le règlement intérieur ? » Elle fronçait les sourcils à la manière d'un vautour allant dévorer sa proie. Que dirait-elle si le jeune sorcier approuvait ses dires… En même temps qui irait lire un règlement intérieur de dix mille pages au moins ? Il faudrait soit être dingue, soit s'appeler Hermione Granger. Or, Harry n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Dommages pour elle !

« J'ai dû l'avoir feuilleté à un moment. » avoua-t-il sans grande conviction. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre face au démon écossais en face de lui, sinon s'enfuire en courant jusqu'à la première salle vide… ou quitter le pays ? Dire que lui, Harry Potter, fuyait face à ce vautour alors qu'il affrontait Voldemort… En parlant de tonton voldy, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas fait parler de lui. Il prévoyait très certainement quelque chose.

« Vous l'avez « feuilleté ». Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que tout le monde était en uniforme pour une bonne raison ? Monsieur Potter, il va falloir vous remettre sur le droit chemin. Allez vous changer avant le début des cours ! » Après cette longue tirade de la femme aux cheveux grisonnants, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui le regardait avec désapprobation, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire.

« Madame, les cours n'ont pas encore commencé, je ne suis donc pas en tort. » affirma-t-il voyant les points en moins s'approcher à grand pas.

« Mais maintenant vous l'êtes ! » fit-elle en entendant la sonnerie du commencement des cours. « Par conséquent, je vous retire 5 points. Allez en cours maintenant ! Vous vous changerez ce midi ! » Elle fit demi-tour et parti rejoindre sa classe non sans avoir donné leur emploi du temps à chacun d'entre eux.

La première heure de cours pointait son nez et déjà Ron et Harry étaient désespérés. En effet, en jetant un coup d'œil à leur première matinée, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils commençaient par Potion. Potion comme poison, potion comme attention, potion comme …

« Merde on est en retard ! » Cria Harry. « _Ca y est Rogue va me scalper, me liquider, me disséquer, peut-être même me noyer ou me renvoyer… Ah non, ça il peut pas ! Me coller alors ? Non il ne voudra pas me voir plus que nécessaire ! En même temps, moi non plus je veux pas voir cette chose gluante et graisseuse ! Je me le tape déjà en cours – normal et particulier – alors si en plus je me le coltine en retenu, je vais me suicider ! Non pas moi, mais lui !! C'est une bien meilleur idée ! Je tien quand même à ma vie moi ! J'ai un copain super, des amis super, un serpent un peu spécial, et je m'ai moi ! Non, non, et non ! Je ne suis pas égocentrique. Juste réaliste !_ »

« Nous commencerons le cours lorsque Potter et ses petits camarades en aurons cessez de faire les piquets devant ma porte ! » intervint une voix masculine, moqueuse, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées et faisant rire les serpentards présents par la même occasion. Puis il ajouta : « Potter, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en uniforme ? ». Ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour lui poser la question ou quoi ? C'était incroyable la faculté qu'avaient les professeurs de Poudlard de se répéter. Ils devraient penser à s'enregistrer, ça leur économiseraient de la salive, et des postillons ?

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais mon uniforme est porté malade ce matin. Je suis sincèrement et affreusement désolé mais je suis convaincu qu'il a attrapé un rhum, il a préféré rester au fond de ma valise » répliqua par conséquent le griffondor sous les rires plus ou moins discrets de Ron et de Dean. Les autres Gryffondor n'ayant pas eu leurs BUSE ou n'ayant pas souhaiter continuer cette matière. Hermione quant à elle se contentait de le regarder avec un désespoir plus ou moins marqué. Définitivement, elle ne pourrait pas le changer. Tandis que les Serpentards présent, à savoir Drago, Blaise et Pancy attendait, non sans un certain enthousiasme, de voir la réaction de la terreur des cachots. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

« Potter, je sais très bien que vous aimez amuser la galerie mais mon cours n'est pas un cirque ! Alors je vous serais grès de mettre un uniforme convenable. Je retire par conséquent 10 points à Griffondor. Maintenant installez-vous. Cependant je vous préviens que la prochaine fois que vous vous présentez avec cet accoutrement à mon cours, je ne vous accepterais pas ! Vous avez compris ou faut-il que je vous le dise en Gobelin ? »

« _Il parle le Gobelbabile ? Je ne savais pas ! Mais cela ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il est fait un séjour chez les Gobelins et que ce soient eux qui lui aient appris tout ce qu'il sait sur la manière de terroriser quelqu'un. Heureusement que Neville n'est plus là, le pauvre, il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la forme olympique dans laquelle était Dark Vador ce matin ! Je suis même convaincu qu'il a pris des vitamines pour pouvoir faire de telles réflexions !_ »Pendant qu'il pensait, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que les instructions étaient déjà notées sur le tableau et que ses camarades s'étaient, par conséquent, afférés à la tache qui leur était incombée. A savoir la potion d'un certain Boulbidum ou un truc du genre, consistant à… et bien en fait Rogue ne l'avait pas souligné. Tant pis…

Au bout d'une heure à transpirer sous la fumée plus ou moins violâtre, la chauve souris décida qu'il était temps de tourmenter ses élèves. Il commença tout naturellement par ses chers et tendres petits serpents, auquel il accorda tout au plus 10 points, avant de s'acharner sur les pauvres lions déjà en sueur. Un froncement de sourcil pour le chaudron d'Hermione, une mine écœurée pour Ron – n'oublions pas de souligner qu'il retire des points ce merveilleux professeur – un mouvement de recul devant celle de Dean, puis vint celle d'Harry. Ah l'infortuné survivant. Recevant de son professeur favori un regard amoureux, une mine joyeuse… Hum ne confondons pas tout, le regard était plutôt haineux, sa mine sadique et il ajouta même quelques réflexions bien senties. Rien de bien extraordinaire en somme. Ne changeait-il jamais de registre ? Intéressant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Entre réflexions et engueulade – doit-on préciser que ces dernières se produisait entre un certain Ronald et une certaine Hermione ? Mais bientôt le soir arriva et avec lui la promesse de milles et une tortures pour le jeune Potter. En effet, dans une dizaines minutes devaient arriver ses premières leçons particulières avec « the black man ». Il espérait juste que cela allait être amusant. Quoique connaissant l'homme, cela ne risquait pas. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait…

_Dix… Neuf…_ « Tu ne devrais pas y aller Harry ? » _Huit… Sept…_ « Laisse le Hermione, qui aurait envi d'aller passer ses soirées avec Rogue » _Six… Cinq…._ « Mais il va être encore en retard et va encore nous faire perdre des points » _Quatre… Trois…_ « Il ne peut pas, ce n'est pas un cours officiel ! » _Deux… Un…_ « Je suis en retard ! » chantonna Harry fier de lui sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione. Le jeune gryffondor était-il donc perdu ? La pauvre Hermione.

OooOooO

« Vous êtes en retard Potter ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris la ponctualité ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi professeur Rogue. Je suis ravi de vous revoir » fit-il d'un ton jovial.

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi Potter, vous risqueriez d'y perdre plus que des points » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Perdre quoi ? Pourquoi ces paroles sibyllines ? S'il voulait lui faire peur, à lui, Harry Potter, c'était perdu d'avance. Il n'avait pas peur de ce fantôme des cachots. Non, il survivrait bien à une ou deux heures en sa compagnie sans suffoquer ni s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit ! Il devait tenir… Surtout ne pas répondre…

« Vous aimez tant que sa ma chemise, monsieur ? » Le gryffondor se surpris lui-même de ces paroles. S'il avait pu les retenir avant qu'elles ne sortent de sa bouche. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle avant de réfléchir. Là, il était mal, il en était sûr et certain. « The black man » ne le louperait pas. Ou plutôt il espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas. L'espoir faisait vivre après tout.

« Premier et dernier avertissement Potter. Si vous continuez, je vous empoisonne et vous torture avant même que vous n'eussiez le temps de dire « vif d'or » ! Est-ce bien compris ? » le menaça Severus-Sarcasticus-Rogue.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous seriez renvoyé sinon ! »

« Un… accident est si vite arrivé. Une malheureuse chute du haut de la tour d'astronomie vous ferait probablement du bien Potter ! Cela désenflerait votre cervelle inexistante. Maintenant installez-vous ! Nous allons voir ce que vous pouvez retenir sur les sorts de magie noir, bien que je me doute que vous ne nous ridiculisiez. » fit-il avec son petit sourire sardonique.

« _Il ferait presque peur ce mec ! Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirais qu'il va me sauter dessus pour me faire bouillir à petit feu… En fait, en le connaissant, je peux dire qu'il est prêt à me sauter dessus et à me faire bouillir à petit feu… Soit damné Dumbledore… Ou alors vient me sauver ! N'importe qui… Berth ? Ah non tout compte fait pas n'importe qui, il existe quand même quelques limites._ »

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas plus apte en magie noire qu'en potion, vous êtes d'un pathétique affligent Potter ! » se moqua le maître de la rhétorique.

« C'est peut être parce que vous ne savez pas enseigner ! » maugréa Harry qui en avait assez de se faire passer pour un incapable.

« Qu'êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer ? » fit-il acerbe.

« C'est pourtant anglais, non ? Vous faites tout pour que je n'y arrive pas et après vous mettez ça sur le compte de mon « incompétence » ! »

« Croyez-vous que vous tiendrez une seconde devant le seigneur des ténèbres avec cette attitude et vos piètres performances Potter ? Et c'est ça le « sauveur » du monde ! Ah vous me faites bien rire. Autant faire comme les pharaons dans l'Antiquité ». Suite à ces paroles pour le moins étranges, le fantôme des cachots tourna les talons et sorti par une porte dérobée.

« _Heu… Je crois que je suis pommé là ! Je suis censé faire quoi ? Partir ? Et puis c'est quoi ce truc des Pharaons ? Il se met à parler comme Dumbledore. Bon Dieu – non doux Merlin – je crois qu'il le fréquente trop. Ah mais ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont de mèche pour ces cours particuliers. Non, je ne crois pas que Dark Vador aurait accepté ça aussi facilement, ou alors citron-man lui a promis quelque chose. Depuis quand le Citronné fait-il des compromis ? Arf il m'énerve, non je devrais dire ils m'énervent._ » Harry s'aperçu que pendant qu'il était absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il devait avoir l'air con. Bah la journée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée finalement.

OooOooO

Fin du chapitre, enfin vous direz-vous. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard.

Sinon je tiens à remercier les revieweurs et revieweuses qui me sont fidèles. Ainsi que les lecteurs. Je vous affirme également que je continuerais cette fiction et que je la finirais ! Ne désespérez pas !

To be continued…

(1) Avoir un nom de Gobelin… Vous avez déjà entendu des noms de Gobelin ? Et bien ils sont a couché dehors. Donc on pourrait le traduire comme ça !


	8. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Hello braves gens,

Je vous ai fait attendre n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'en voulez ? Aller, pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long que les autres.

Sinon comme d'habitude, je remercie les reviewers. Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir (et de lire) vos commentaires. Et je tiens à vous rassurer, je mènerais cette fiction à terme !

Voilà, bonne lecture…

Résumer du chapitre précédent : Harry est définitivement à Poudlard et les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînent. Entre le nouveau prof de cours particuliers, qui s'avère être Rogue, Harry qui se rebelle contre le système… Et cela ne fait que commencer !

OooOooO

Chapitre 8 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… enfin surtout pour le pire !

Harry fini par sortir de la salle de classe, il n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit dans ces cachots lugubres ! Et encore moins en compagnie de l'homme en noir. Bien que ce dernier lui ait posé un lapin. Bon pas un lapin conventionnel vu qu'il était quand même venu mais était reparti au bout de quelques heures sans autre forme de procès. Que devait-il faire ? Franchement cela en devenait lassant à force. Le jeune homme longea donc les couloirs, prit quelques passages secrets et se retrouva en moins de dix minutes devant la salle commune des griffon. Le tableau de la grosse dame dormant – tout naturellement.

« _Hey non mais c'est pas possible ça, un tableau qui dors ! Non mais, elle est censé être immortalisé dans une toile, elle a pas besoin de dormir ! Elle doit être là pour les pauvres petits élèves qui, comme moi, se font charcuter par leur professeur le soir !_ »

« Hum hum, y a-t-il quelqu'un derrière la toile ? » fit-il ironique. Evidement, il n'allait pas être sympas avec un tableau qui ne faisait pas son métier correctement. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Cependant la grosse dame laissa échapper un ronflement sonore.

« Génial, hey ho réveillez-vous, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher moi ! _Hypocondriaque _! » La femme dans le tableau daignait enfin lui accorder son attention dans un bâillement tout à fait charmant.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de réveiller les braves gens au beau milieu de la nuit ! Non mais enfant indigne… » Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à déblatérer un tas d'ineptie au lieu d'ouvrir cette satané porte.

« _Hypocondriaque _! » Le jeune homme allait le devenir si cette bonne femme n'ouvrait pas la porte sous peu ! C'est qu'il était fatigué le pseudo-vainqueur de Voldemort.

« Bien, bien, pas la peine d'hurler comme ça ! Ah de mon temps… » continua-t-elle tout en laissant place à l'ouverture permettant d'accéder à la salle commune des Griffondors.

« _Il était temps, non mais elle est là pour ouvrir et fermer ce satané tableau et elle ose encore se plaindre, il faudrait sincèrement qu'elle change de comportement si elle ne veut pas se faire mettre à la porte ! Non mais, nous avons besoin de notre liberté, nous autre, pauvres petits Griffondors… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais décidé de mon propre chef de quitter mon confortable dortoir pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec Dark Vador._ »

Cependant, malgré l'heure tardive, des étudiants étaient encore debout. C'était à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient debout à cette heure tardive.

« Ah, Harry te voilà enfin, on ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il y a un serpent dans le dortoir ! On vient de le voir parce qu'il a réveillé Neville, qui a crié et donc on s'est réveillé. » l'apostropha Ron. Il était incroyable que le cri de l'étudiant ait réussi à détrôner Ron Weasley de son lit. A croire que les miracles existaient bel et bien.

« Calme toi Ron, ce doit être Lilith. » fit le garçon au cheveux en bataille sous le regard éberlué de ses camarades de chambre.

« Ne va pas me dire que tu as fait ami-ami avec cette chose, Harry ? » fit Seamus, d'une voix stridente.

« Et bien si. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle ne vous fera rien de mal. » rigola le survivant. En fin de compte sa soirée n'était pas perdu. La preuve, ses camarades se coucheraient en même temps que lui. On dit merci qui ? Merci Lilith. Sur ce, le jeune Potter se dirigea dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année suivi de près par Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Oui, ils étaient tous au grand complet. Remarquez qu'Harry aurait bien aimé voir leur tête épouvanté. Cela devait être plutôt drôle.

« **Lilith, vilaine fille, tu as fait peur à mes camarades !** » fit le fourchelangue, une once d'amusement dans la voix.

« **Ravie de te revoir aussi Harry. Je m'ennuyais sans toi. Il fallait bien que je trouve un jeu, ne trouves-tu pas ?** » la question était posée de telle sorte que son maître ne pouvait démentire. Il se contenta donc de lui adresser un sourire complice. Après tout, ce serpent avait eu l'extrême bonté de réveiller ses camarades.

« Heu… Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu parles fourchelangue Harry ? » le prévint gentiment Dean.

« Ah bon ? Non, je ne savais pas, pour moi c'est tout naturel » s'amusa-t-il.

« Bon, moi je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Mais s'il te plait, prévient ta bestiole qu'elle ne s'approche pas de moi. » lui demanda Ron assez rebuté par le serpent et sous approbation de ses camarades.

« **Comment ose-il parler de moi ainsi ? Tss petit humain incompétent !** » siffla Lilith envers Ron qui se figea sur place.

« Ah oui Ron, je serais toi, j'éviterais de parler d'elle ainsi, disons qu'elle est assez susceptible. »

« **Susceptible ? Harry, tu me prends vraiment pour un de ces deux pattes ignorant ? Moi susceptible, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je tiens juste à ce qu'il fasse attention à la façon dont il s'adresse à moi et dont il parle de moi !** » Décidément ce serpent avait une haute estime de lui-même, c'était à se demander comment il avait accepté de rester avec Harry. Ou alors était-ce justement dut à cette manière dont il s'adressait aux gens, cette ironie permanente dans ses propos ?

« Oui bon, je vais me coucher, alors éloigne cette chose de moi ! » ronchonna-t-il.

« **Harry, tu ne me défends même pas ? Maître indigne ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible moi une chose… une vulgaire chose… On dirait qu'il parle d'une chaussette !** » se plaignit-elle. Ce qui eu le dont de faire partir Harry dans un fou rire incontrôlable sous le regard éberlué des autres restés pour l'heure les bras pendant, la bouche ouverte. Et ce spectacle eu le dont de décupler son fou rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry reprit enfin haleine et décida d'aller se coucher, Lilith collée sur son cou. Les trois autres, le voyant s'en aller, décidèrent conjointement qu'il était, en effet, temps d'aller se coucher.

Le réveille fut difficile pour tous. Neville, pantelant, avait une tête abominable ; Dean, les vêtements à l'envers, ronchonnait ; Seamus était enroulé dans sa couverture, assis sur son lit, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui ; Ron quant à lui était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et ne semblait même pas avoir entendu les cinq réveilles sonner successivement. Tandis que Harry émergeait lentement, le regard flou, Lilith tranquillement en train de dormir contre con cou.

« Les garçons, vous n'êtes toujours pas levés ? » intervint une voix féminine par l'entrebâillement de la lourde porte menant au dortoir des dits garçons. Cependant, en entrant, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à assister à ce spectacle et se mis à rire.

« Aller debout ! C'est à se demander ce que vous avez fait hier soir ! » fit-elle en ouvrant tout les rideaux.

« Oui maman » parvint à maugréer un Harry passablement endormi. Bien que Harry ait affirmer qu'il allait se lever… rien n'avait changé ou presque rien. En effet, en cinq minutes d'intervalle, Neville était toujours devant son lit, la tête dans la male cette fois ci ; Dean avait remis son pull-over à l'endroit mais essayait sans succès de mettre son pantalon à l'envers ; Seamus avait réussi à se levé ; Ron ronflait, ce qui était un signe évident de son profond sommeil. Et Harry, et bien le jeune Potter discutait tranquillement avec Lilith, allongé sur son lit mais point habillé.

« Hey, aller un peu de nerf ! Vous allez être en retard ! Et toi Ronald réveille toi ! » Une vrai mère poule quand elle s'y mettait, vraiment. Franchement… Infernal ! Cela pouvait en être effrayant. La manière qu'elle avait de s'immiscer dans le dortoir de ses camarades mâle. Pourtant elle ne s'avouait pas vaincu. La preuve en était qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette et lançait un quelconque sort et en une seconde – bon peut-être un peu plus – tout se trouvait chamboulé.

Neville se retrouvait affublé de son uniforme ; Dean avait enfin ses vêtement à l'endroit ; Seamus avait un regard ahuri, mais était néanmoins présentable ; Ron avait récolté un seau d'eau sur la tête et était apeuré – devait-on préciser que la petite sorcière avait imité à la perfection la voix de madame Weasley lorsqu'elle était énervée ? Quant à Harry c'était une autre paire de manche. Il s'était récolté un oreiller en pleine figure. Il fallait avouer que la jeune miss Granger savait tout de même s'amuser un peu. Ce qui fit que le jeune homme la coursait avec un oreiller à la main. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva au beau milieu du couloir menant à la grande salle – et bien oui, il avait coursé Hermione jusque là – qu'il se rendit – enfin – compte qu'il était en pyjama.

Le griffondor réfléchissait à une vengeance envers sa condisciple lorsqu'il tomba littéralement sur son professeur honni qui quittait la grande salle. Fallait-il réellement qu'il tombe sur lui maintenant ? Alors qu'il était en pyjama. Ce genre de choses ne pouvaient décidément n'arriver qu'à lui. Le destin s'acharnait-il donc contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin ?

« _Alors là non, je refuse ! C'est vraiment pas ma veine ! Il me fout un « lapin non conventionnel » hier et aujourd'hui il me voit en pyjama. Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi les Dieu de l'enfer sont-ils tous après moi ! Bon ok peut-être pas de l'enfer, ça c'est l'autre schtroumpf – qui soit dit en passant veut ma mort depuis que je suis gosse – qui s'en charge ! Je mettrais bien la main sur le petit gars là haut qui joue avec mes nerfs. Parce que là c'est pas possible que ce soit une coïncidence._ » Cependant avant que le jeune homme aille jusqu'au bout de ses pensées, l'homme l'avait repoussé bien violemment.

« Hey, non mais on a pas idée de pousser les gens comme ça ! Ca va pas ? Vous voulez que j'ai un traumatisme cérébrale où quoi ? » hurla presque Harry en se massant l'arrière de la tête pendant que son professeur de potion, car c'était bien lui, se relevait prestement. Non sans envoyer un regard made in Rogue au petit imbécile qui avait eu l'idée de lui tomber dessus de si bon matin.

« Potter, le respect vous connaissez ? Et je puis constater que bien qu'ayant des lunettes vous ne voyez pas à deux mètres devant vous, vous devriez penser à consulter ! De plus, je vous ferais remarquer que vous êtes en pyjama, vous n'alliez tout de même pas vous présenter dans cette tenue au déjeuné ? Le respect des règlement n'est pas votre fort on dirait ! Pour cela, je vais retirer disons… dix points à Griffondor, et j'en retire dix autres pour votre incompétence. Maintenant hors de ma vue. » maugréa le célèbre Severus Rogue, prince de son Etat – c'est-à-dire du sarcasme et des regards noir – roi des cachots et maître incontesté de la frayeur.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Et puis ça vous va bien de parler de respect ! Vous me respectez peut-être vous ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Oh et puis merde ! » Harry parti en le laissant en plant. Suivit d'Hermione qui lui courrait après pour le rattraper.

« Harry, attend moi » cria-t-elle une énième fois au détour d'un couloir. Ce qu'il consentît à faire une fois s'être assuré qu'il était suffisamment loin de son professeur.

« Hun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il tout en continuant de marcher vers la tour des Griffondor.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du répliquer. Il va te rendre la vie encore plus infernale ! »

« Merci de te soucier de moi Hermione, mais je te ferais remarquer qu'il me rend déjà la vie impossible ! »

« Oh mais je ne parlais pas des cours, mais de ceux qu'il te donne le soir. Et il s'avère que tu l'as ce soir. C'est pour ça que je te disais ça. » fit-elle compatissante. Après tout, elle était habitué à ses joutes verbales avec son professeur, mais jamais Harry n'avait été jusqu'à ce point.

« Je sais Hermione… Bon maintenant, et si j'allais me changer, parce que ce n'est pas que le fait d'être en pyjama me dérange mais il va bientôt grouiller d'élève un peu partout, et je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que tout le monde me dévisage ! » fit-il avec un sourire. Il était fou de constater que même après ce qui venait de se produire, il soit toujours de bonne humeur. Bien que l'expression « bonne humeur » était peut-être un peu trop forte. Mais le jeune homme souriait – ce qui pouvait qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça – et ce fait avait l'air de faire peur à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Quelque chose de louche se préparait, et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« _Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'aurais ma revanche ! Et ma vengeance sera terrible ! Moi Harry James Potter jure solennellement que mes intention sont purement mauvaises. Bon peut-être pas mauvaises-mauvaises mais mauvaises-gentilles ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année moi._ » pensa-t-il.

Ils réussirent malgré tout à arriver à l'heure pour le cours du professeur Flitwick qui se déroulait au 3ème étage. Bien que le cours fut intéressant, c'était l'anarchie totale. Il ne fallait pas en demander plus à ce cours. Probablement l'un des préférer des étudiants pour la simple et bonne raison que le raffut y était tel que les élèves pouvaient se permettre de parler de ce que bon leur semblait sans que cela ne dérange en aucun point. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison qu'Harry Potter détesta cette heure. En effet Poudlard étant Poudlard, la rumeur, de sa dispute avec le professeur de potion et sa tenu, avait été rapportée et tous les étudiants rigolaient les uns après les autres tout en le regardant. Il était encore heureux que le cours se déroulait conjointement avec les Serdaigles.

« Harry ? Pss Harry ! » appela un garçon habillé des couleurs de l'autre maison.

« Je crois que Denis Roger t'appel » fit remarquer Hermione tout en ouvrant le coffre avec sa baguette. Le cours d'aujourd'hui consistait à ouvrir un coffre magique constitué de plusieurs mécanismes et ce, à l'aide d'un sortilège pour lequel la concentration était de rigueur. Celui qui ne se concentrait pas suffisamment se faisait projeter de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ce qui fut le cas de Ron qui s'intéressait à ce qu'Hermione voulait à son ami. Le dit ami quant à lui, avait été plus prudent et s'était retirer lentement et en remettant les barrières pour ne pas faire un vole planer.

« Qui ça ? » fini-t-il par demandé.

« Le petit à la droite de Padma » répondit-elle sachant pertinemment que même si elle répétait le nom du garçon, cela n'avancerait pas plus son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit ce dernier au serdaigle.

« Est-ce vrai que tu as embrassé Rogue en sortant de la Grande Salle ? » fit-il moitié écœuré, moitié mort de rire. Evidement, il fallait également compter sur les élèves pour déformer tout ce qui se produisait dans le château. Il n'y avait pas un fait, pas une parole qui ne soit colportée sans être déformée et enjolivé.

« Heurk, bien sur que non je ne l'ai pas embrasser ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'ai même pas été dans la Grande Salle ! » fit-il remarqué.

« J'en étais sûr, c'est encore Morag qui m'a raconté n'importe quoi ! » affirma-t-il pour sa défense.

« Mais moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu y étais à la sorti de la Grande Salle, que tu étais même en caleçon, et que tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Rogue » affirma une certaine Oural ou Ora un truc dans le genre, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de son prénom. La seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer avec certitude était que c'était une fille.

Sur ce, Hermione, habituellement très studieuse et sérieuse lors des cours parti en fou rire. Ce fait était tellement rare que certains restèrent bouche bée.

« Heu, je peux t'affirmer que je n'étais pas en caleçon si ça peut te rassurer ! » ronchonna-t-il sous les rires de tout ceux qui les écoutaient, c'est-à-dire la majorité de la classe.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? » intervint le petit professeur étant privé de la joie de voir ses élèves se faire balancer d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

« Rien du tout professeur. J'étais en train de leur expliquer que s'ils ne maintenaient pas un contacte avec les mécanismes précédents, ils se refermeraient et donc qu'ils auraient tout à recommencer parce que le sortilège ne pourrait pas atteindre les « pièces » les plus profonde. » argumenta Hermione.

« Oh, oh bien miss Granger vous avez trouvé le piège ! J'accorde par conséquent 10 points à Griffondor pour votre esprit vif, et 5 autres pour avoir partagé votre découverte avec les autres. » fit-il de sa petite voix fluette.

Sur ces entre faits, la cloche sonna annonçant ainsi la fin du cours et donc de la discussion sur « Harry Potter était-il véritablement en caleçon devant la Grande Salle en train de sauter sur son professeur honni ».

« Ahh c'était cool ce cours » fit Ron, les yeux légèrement rouge.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi Ron ! » affirma Hermione avec un sourire en coin pour Harry. Et ce dernier de répondre :

« Et bien ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous dire que j'ai adoré ! »

« Oh aller Harry, avoue que c'était marrant les déformations de couloires ! Pour une fois que cela n'a pas de conséquences dramatiques » fit-elle.

« Pas de conséquence dramatique ? Hermione tu te sens bien ? Non mais attend, cette fille s'imagine que je me promène en caleçon dans les couloirs ! Elle est pas bien ! » se remémora-t-il.

« Non, en effet, tu n'étais pas en caleçon, tu étais en pyjama, ce qui est beaucoup mieux ! » se moqua gentiment Ron.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes deux contre moi ? Trahison ! On me trahi ! » hurla Harry au milieu du chemin menant aux serres de Chourave.

« Oh le prend pas comme ça Harry, c'est toi qui m'a poursuivi jusque là. Et j'avoue que jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu ailles jusqu'à la Grande Salle, en fait, je ne pensais même pas que tu pourrais aller jusqu'au couloir menant hors de la salle commune » rigola-t-elle.

« Un Potter ne s'avoue jamais vaincu ! » s'écria-t-il à l'entrée des serres ce qui poussa le professeur, qui les attendait déjà, à répliquer :

« Bien dans ce cas monsieur Potter, vous allez nous faire une démonstration de tout cela dans la serre numéro trois avec le Décadium Délirium. » Puis elle continua pour instruire ses chers élèves : « Il faut faire attention avec cette plante, parce qu'elle est très vivace, et aime jouer des tours à ceux qui s'approchent d'elle. » Elle fini en souriant, fière de sa découverte : « Pour ce faire, elle lance une toxine dans l'air ce qui fait que la personne présente a des « illuminations » si je puis dire. Elle délire en quelques sorte. »

« Et c'est moi qui vais aller dans la cage au fauve ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi » se lamenta-t-il de sorte à ce que seul Ron et Hermione ne l'entendent.

« Alors, toujours partant monsieur Potter ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« _Comme si j'avais le choix, non mais en plus elle paraît de bonne humeur. Aimerait-elle tellement charcuter et faire souffrir ses élèves ? Bon Dieu – non doux Merlin, il faudrait que j'arrive à trouver les bonnes expressions – je suis tombé dans une école de Sadique ! C'est pas possible, ils s'évertuent tous à me pourrire la vie. Entre Berth dès que je suis arrivé, Rogue hier et ce matin – quoique lui ça peut s'apparenter à de l'habitude, mais bon il ne faut pas abuser non plus – et maintenant ça… Ils se sont passés le mot. Ca devait être un truc du genre « Avis à tous les professeurs, je vous demande solennellement de faire de la vie de Harry Potter – vous savez le gars qui a survécu, mais si vous voyez qui c'est celui qui à une cicatrice sur le front, le petit brun à lunette – un enfer pour sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, celui qui ne respecterait pas cette nouvelle règle verrait son salaire diminuer de moitié. » Et ce serait mon cadeau d'adieu de la part de Dumbledore. Je serais prêt à parier qu'une telle affiche est placardée dans la salle des professeurs._ »

« Bien, maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, vous pouvez y aller ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ravie. Le seul inconvénient au tableau était que comme le jeune Potter s'évertuait à s'appesantir sur son triste sort, il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que sa gentille professeur venait de lui dire. La journée avait décidément mal commencée et continuait vraisemblablement mal.

« Heu… pourriez vous me réexpliquer ce que je dois faire madame, je n'ai pas vraiment saisit » fit-il avec une moue contrite ce qui lui sauva peut-être la vie puisqu'elle le prit en pitié et décida de lui expliquer à nouveau ce qu'il devait faire avec ce géranium Délirius ou un truc dans ce genre là.

C'est donc d'un pas peu rassuré qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la serre. Avant de s'engouffrer dedans, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir son professeur et ses camarades se diriger vers les barrières de protections et ainsi observer ce qu'il faisait. Le pauvre griffondor, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait en sa possession, entra dans la fausse au géranium. Un petit écriteau indiquait le nom de la plante devant laquelle il se trouvait « Décadium Délirium ». Il y était presque avec son géranium. De toute façon une plante étant une plante. Bon il fallait accorder que les plantes de madame Chourave n'était pas réputées pour leur passivité bien au contraire.

Le rouge et or inspira profondément et s'approcha lentement pour ne pas réveiller la plante qui semblait dormir. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs à Ron lorsqu'il ronflait. Cette pensée soudaine le fit rire – discrètement cependant, il n'était pas suicidaire. En effet, cette plante ronflait, comme un moteur d'une voiture un peu trop vieille, n'ayant pas démarré depuis bien trop longtemps pour son propre bien.

La plante verte – qui était en fait un mélange de verte et de jaune – devait être soignée. Elle souffrait, d'après le professeur, d'une maladie rare dont Harry avait déjà oublié le nom. En même temps les nom de maladie était un charabia probablement inventé par des spécialistes avides de pouvoir. Ils avaient donc conçu des contre-poisons et trouver des maladies inimaginables pour que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disaient et donc pour qu'ils puissent continuer à être les seuls à pouvoir exercer cette professions. C'est qu'ils était malin ces gens là.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui suis affublé de ce genre de mission périeuse ! C'est à croire qu'ils ne tiennent pas à leur sauveur. » se plaignit Harry ironiquement sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise ce serait la même chose et qu'il devrait donner ce sérum à cette chose qui ressemblait plus à un bulbe géant recouvert de pustule qu'à une plante toute jolie et toute mignonne que l'on trouve d'ordinaire dans les jardins londoniens. Plus il s'approchait, plus la plante paraissait monstrueuse. Et dire que le professeur avait l'air enjoué. Elle devait se piquer avec ses seringues de sérum.

« _Aller Harry, t'a pas peur d'une grosse vilaine plante toute moche quand même ?!_ »

Il prit son courage à deux mains – on est un griffondor ou on ne l'est pas – prit la seringue mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'atteindre la pustule située entre les deux tentacules, la bestiole que le professeur ose appeler une plante lui lança des toxines en plein dans le visage.

« _Merde alors c'est quoi ce truc, je vois flou. Ah mais y'a Rogue en face de moi ! Merde alors il est en tutu rose à canard et joue des claquettes sur un air des Bizarre's Sister autour d'un chaudron. C'est assez perturbant comme image. Oh tient Ron est venu lui aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là d'ailleurs ? Heurk il embrasse Eloïse Midgen, elle est horrible cette fille. Oh Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah bah elle est dans les bras de Malfoy. Vraiment, je ne savais pas que mes amis avaient si mauvais goût. Zabini passe encore, Nott est plutôt mignon… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Ce sont des futur mangemorts ! Oh Merlin sauve moi, je viens de dire que Nott était mignon. Hey pourquoi c'est tout noir maintenant ? Oh y'a Merlin qui me parle. Ah sa grande barbe doit être aussi longue que celle de Dumby. Bah encore un point commun, Merlin mange un citron ! Je savais pas qu'il aimait ça. Il faudra que je dise ça à Dumbledore, il va être content. Ah tient, le citronné est de la partie lui aussi ? Ah je savais pas qu'il était avec Flitwick. C'est choquant comme image ça. Peut-être autant que de voir Rogue en tutu rose. Je dois rêver. Ou alors je suis en plein cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la boule de cette vieille folle avec tout ses châles ? Woh pourquoi ça tourne d'un coup… Je crois que je vais vomir._ »

« Monsieur Potter vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda le professeur d'un air inquiet.

« Rassurez moi, dites moi que Rogue ne porte pas de tutu rose à canard et ne joue pas des claquettes autour d'un chaudron sur un aire des Bizarre's Sister ! » fit-il comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui eu le don de faire rire ses camarades et de faire sourire son professeur.

« Non, je vous rassure monsieur Potter, je n'ai encore jamais vu le professeur Rogue en tutu et encore moins faire des claquettes. » Cela se voyait qu'elle se retenait de rire.

« Ouf. J'ai eu peur à un moment. » affirma-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Bien, le cours est terminé, je crois que nous avons eu assez d'émotion pour la journée » fit-elle en mettant ses élèves à la porte.

« Bon Dieu Harry, tu nous as fait peur ! Tu faisais une de ces têtes ! Mais waouh je ne savais pas que tu avais une imagination si débordante. Imaginer Rogue en tutu » rigola Ron sous le sourire d'Hermione.

« Et alors, tu as imaginé quelque chose d'autre ? » questionna Hermione curieuse.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sache Hermione. Je t'assure, ce serait mieux pour ta santé. »

« Oh aller, tant que je n'embrasse pas le professeur Rogue » fit-elle en rigolant.

« Tu es pas loin » se moqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Raconte » l'interpella Ron.

« Et bien, elle sortait avec Malfoy » ricana-t-il sous le regard choqué de son meilleur ami.

« Respire Ron, ce n'était qu'une illusion, une toxine qui m'a fait délirer »

« Mais quand même… Malfoy ! Heurk »

« Oh ne te plein pas pour elle, mais plutôt pour toi. » s'amusa-t-il mais il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'ils arrivaient déjà à la Grande Salle. L'endroit même où, le matin, il s'était retrouvé en pyjama devant son professeur de potion.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent les grandes portes, le silence se fit, puis un brouhaha se fit entendre. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour en deviner la cause. Soit il s'agissait de l'épisode du matin, soit de celui de Botanique. En les deux cas, il avait du souci à se faire parce que les deux impliquaient Dark Vador.

Cependant Harry en avait cure, il s'installa comme si de rien n'était et se servit une côte de porc avec des haricots verts. Puis se tourna vers la table des professeurs où il sentait un regard peser sur lui. Et en effet le professeur Dumbledore le regardait et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Ce qui voulait très probablement signifié qu'il avait entendu parler des quelques mésaventures qui lui était arrivés en cette longue matinée. Cependant il n'était pas le seul à le regarder. En effet, le fantôme des cachots alias l'homme en noir le fixait également. Son regard emplit d'une antipathie à peine masquée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de discuter allégrement avec ce cher Robert à qui Harry allait tenir compagnie l'après-midi même avec ses joyeux amis Serpentards. Les joies de la défense contre les forces du mal allaient se faire sentir.

« Harry, vous avez déjà eu le professeur Wintenchine ou bref, il a un nom à rallonge imprononçable » demanda la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Nown, o' é 'oit cé ap'èm ! » répondit son frère la bouche pleine.

« Ron tu es dégoûtant ! » répliqua Ginny.

« J'ai dit : non on le voit cette après midi » répondit-il en ayant tout avalé d'un coup.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu » affirma Seamus se trouvant juste à côté.

« Bref, tout ça pour te dire que non. Pourquoi tu as eu Robert ? » questionna Harry.

« Robert ? » s'enquit Dean en se joignant gentiment à la conversation. Le griffondor aux cheveux en bataille du donc tout expliquer une seconde fois pour connaître les origines du nom de Berth.

« Berth… Il est vrai que c'est plus facile à retenir ! » approuva Ginny lorsque Seamus eut énoncé qu'il adoptait le surnom.

« Hey, je vous préviens qu'il y a un droit d'auteur dessus ! »

« Oh aller, tu peux nous en donner une part ? Comme ça on pourra parler de lui sans que personne ne sache que c'est lui. Et puis ça restera entre nous ! Promis ! » jura Dean bien que l'héritier Potter se doutait que son surnom ne resterait pas à lui bien longtemps. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Cela pourrait être marrant.

« Bon allez, tous chez Berth » scanda Seamus en se levant. Et c'est joyeusement qu'ils se rendirent dans la salle de classe aux allures lugubres.

« _Pire que lorsque Dark Vador nous a fait un cours sur les Loup-Garou. Je l'ai dit, ce mec est malade, c'est un envoyé du diable, enfin du ministre ce qui revient, pour ainsi dire, au même. Alors quel est sa mission, parce que je ne sais pas si moi, je l'accepterais sa mission. Je suis pas James Bond OO7. Je suis Super Harry._ »

« Harry tu arrêtes de rêvasser, sinon tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points » le menaça Sainte Hermione.

« Bien chef. » dit-il tout en faisant le salut militaire ce qui la fit souffler d'exaspération.

« Un vrai gamin » l'entendit-il dire.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore » Balayement de la salle du regard. « Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal »

« Comme si on ne l'avait pas remarqué » souffla Harry à Ron qui eut du mal à s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Je m'appel Ludwig Winchtenstein. Mais vous devrez m'appelez soit monsieur, soit professeur lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi » Il s'arrêta un instant sur Harry avant de regarder la salle dans son ensemble.

« Mouais, pour ma part ce sera toujours Berth ou Robert, c'est déjà plus prononçable » fit remarquer Harry à voix basse. Ce qui déclencha de petits rires provenant des personnes les plus proches. Si le professeur les entendit, il n'en tint pas rigueur.

« Je vous prévient tout de suite, je ne veux pas de rigolo dans ma classe, je demanderais à chacun d'être sérieux, studieux. J'attend par conséquent la plus grande rigueur et la plus grande attention. » fini-t-il par dire d'une voix forte.

« Et bien ça promet. On va s'amuser ! » chuchota le griffondor.

« Monsieur Potter, je vois que depuis le début de l'heure vous vous évertuez à outrepasser mes recommandations. » intervint-il.

« _Ah et bien moi qui me demandait quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait à se manifester. Et voilà qu'il recommence avec son vocabulaire militaire. Non mais est-ce que je lui ai demandé quelque chose moi ? Bien sûr que non ! La preuve, je l'ai laissé faire son petit speech. Il n'a pas à se plaindre._ »

« Je n'ai rien dit ou fait qui outrepasse le règlement monsieur » affirma Harry avec véhémence.

« Alors pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vos camarades rigolent ? » demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis, les jaugea un instant puis se retourna vers son professeur pour lui répondre le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Oh mais ils n'ont pas l'air de rigoler monsieur »

« Et en plus de ça vous vous moquez de moi ! Voilà qui vous vaudra une retenu ce soir monsieur Potter » fit-il narquoisement.

« _Tien, une chose qui diffère de Rogue, lui emploi le « monsieur » ce qui est peut-être plus courtois ou plus respectueux… Un point pour lui._ »

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais ce soir cela sera impossible. Il se trouve que j'ai déjà un rendez-vous »

« Oh monsieur Potter à un rendez-vous amoureux donc cela vous indispose pour une retenu. Et bien je suis désolé de vous affirmer que vous allez devoir remettre votre « rendez-vous » à un autre moment » ricana-t-il. Ce qui fit pouffer quelques serpentards, heureux de voir que le célèbre Harry Potter avait un autre professeur contre lui.

« Et bien, en fait monsieur, il se trouve que ce rendez-vous est une heure de retenu que j'ai avec Dar… Rogue » Il s'était retenu de justesse. Il avait failli dévoiler le surnom de Rogue, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Déjà que les Griffondors lui avait volé celui de Robert alors si en plus ils apprenaient qu'il avait donné un surnom à Rogue…

« Et bien et bien, je vois que vous commencez bien l'année monsieur Potter. Dans ce cas, je demanderais au professeur Rogue de vous garder plus longtemps. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. » Définitivement, Robert avait le chic pour lui être insupportable. C'était à croire qu'il existait une concurrence entre lui et le maître des potions. Sérieusement, le jeune homme envisageait de plus en plus cette possibilité.

« Bon pouvons sans doute reprendre le cours maintenant que tout ceci est réglé. Je disais donc, avant que monsieur Potter ne nous interrompt, que cette année nous allons étudier… » commença-t-il.

« _Ah non mais c'est la meilleur celle-là, c'est moi qui l'interrompt alors qu'il avait fini son petit discours de « bienvenu en enfer ». Non mais si tous les aurors sont comme lui et bien on est pas sorti de l'auberge, je comprend pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas à combattre le grand Schtroumpf._ »

« Bien, nous allons faire quelques groupes et nous continuerons l'exercice la prochaine fois. En attendant je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous exercer aux sorts que nous avons vu ensemble. » Enonça le professeur avant que la sonnerie de retentisse.

« Ahah la fin de la journée. » s'enthousiasma Dean.

« Ouais parle pour toi ! » maugréa Harry qui savait déjà ce qui l'attendrait le soir même.

« Ah oui, ton rendez-vous avec la chauve-souris des cachots ».

« Seamus, ce surnom est dépassé. Maintenant c'est… merde Harry, c'est quoi le surnom que tu lui as donné ? » demanda Ron.

« Rah Ron, on ne peut même pas garder un surnom tranquillement avec toi ? Je voulais le garder pour moi tout seul celui-là ! » grommela Harry.

« Bah c'est pas grave, garde le ton surnom… Maintenant ce sera l'homme au tutu rose canard » rigola Dean.

« Hey vous vous moquez de moi là ? »

« Bien sur que non Harry, on oserait jamais faire ça ! » fit remarquer Dean.

« Mais bien sûr. Ah les garçons »

« Tu peux parler Herm' avec ce que tu m'as fait ce matin… »

« Oh ça va Harry, hein. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me poursuivre dans les couloirs. » se moqua-t-elle. Hermione avait bien changé pendant les vacances. Elle était tout aussi stricte et sévère concernant les cours mais en dehors, elle s'était… Comment dire… Décoincé.

La conversation continua de bon train jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione exprime le désir de faire ses devoirs. Ce qui avait contribué à la séparation du groupe. Dean et Seamus étaient retournés à la tour de Griffondor, Neville les ayant suivit tandis que les trois autres s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir que leur avait donné Mcgonagall la veille et que Hermione tenait à faire à l'avance. Cependant il s'était rapidement avéré que Ron avait faim. Son ventre ne faisait que de gronder, ce qui empêcher Hermione de travailler.

« Tu peux aller te chercher quelque chose à manger si tu veux » lança-t-elle au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Ron suivit donc son conseil et revint vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, les yeux rouge et ayant un comportement assez étrange. Mais connaissant Ron, cela se pouvait qu'il ait avalé quelque chose trop vite. Il passa l'heure qui suivit à travailler consciencieusement sans faire aucun bruit. Tellement qu'à un moment, Hermione prit peur qu'il ne fasse une indigestion et s'adressa à lui.

« Tu vas bien Ron ? »

« Oui, oui »

« Tu es sûr, tu es bizarre » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non c'est normal » affirma-t-il septique la jeune fille le regarda un instant mais ne fit aucune remarque. Pour le moment tout du moins.

Bien vite l'heure du repas sonna et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Tout se passa tranquillement jusqu'au moment où Harry dut partir pour son cours particulier avec Rogue. Il soupira. Il devrait encore affronter l'homme. Déjà qu'il s'était payé la honte de sa vie le matin même en lui tombant dessus, qu'il l'avait imaginé en tutu. Il espérait juste que l'homme n'ait pas eu vent de ce dernier fait. Espoir futile.

« Vous êtes encore en retard Potter » claqua une voix lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte. Harry regarda sa montre. Non il était à l'heure et comptait bien le faire savoir à son professeur.

« Non monsieur, je suis à l'heure. » Le maître des cachots le regarda comme s'il était fou de s'adresser ainsi à lui. Peut-être le jeune griffondor ne connaissait-il véritablement pas le respect, ni la politesse.

« Je suis le professeur et si je vous dis que vous êtes en retard, c'est que vous êtes en retard Potter ! »

« _Bah bien sur, sous prétexte que monsieur est professeur, monsieur décide si je suis à l'heure ou pas. Et puis je ne peux pas être en retard parce que j'ai réglé ma montre à l'heure de l'école une fois que je suis arrivé. Alors tu as quelque chose à redire à ça Dark Vador ?_ » Mais au lieu de cela, le rouge et or se contenta de hausser les épaules. Suivre les conseils d'hermione. Cela pouvait peut-être lui éviter le pire dans cette salle seul avec lui.

OooOooO

Terminus tout le monde descend ! ^^ Nan vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une suite !! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus… Le prochain est en cours d'écriture et sera probablement plus court (je ne sais pas encore).

Bref, faites moi part de vos réactions bonnes ou mauvaises.

A bientôt lecteurs adorés ;)

Shaynna


	9. Réalité

Chapitre 9 : Réalité

Les journées s'enchaînaient, indéfiniment. Sans que Harry n'eu aucun contrôle sur elles. Elles lui échappaient. Semblaient ne vouloir obéir qu'à leur volonté propre. Et bientôt le mois de novembre pointait le bout de son nez. Oh il suivait toujours ses cours, bien que la défense contre les forces du mal lui fasse horreur ces derniers temps. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne se fasse remarquer par ses chers professeurs, et ce, au plus grand damne d'Hermione qui voyait les points diminuer à une vitesse folle. Ses cours avec Dark Vador avançaient plus ou moins bien. D'une part parce qu'il s'améliorait beaucoup et était en passe de devenir aussi fort que son « maître » – tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait – et d'autre part parce que cette chauve souris s'amusait très probablement à le faire souffrir. En effet, dès lors qu'il ressortait de sa salle, il était éreinté, au bout du rouleau et se récoltait des remarques acerbes. Rien de tel pour donner envie à n'importe qui de courir loin de cette salle où l'attendait inlassablement un « vous êtes en retard Potter » – même s'il arrivait avec dix minutes d'avances. Cela prouvait sans aucun doute que ce professeur était loin d'être impartial. Et malheureusement pour lui, ses cours particuliers lui prenait une grande partie de la nuit ; il passait donc l'autre à faire ses devoirs en retard.

« C'est la pire année que j'ai jamais eu » lança Ron au détour d'un couloir le menant, ainsi que ses compères rouge et or, à la salle de la vieille chouette, pardon, de leur aimable professeur de métamorphose.

« Je te le fais pas dire et encore, toi, tu n'as pas à subir Dark Vador et tout ses fichu sorts en prime. » maugréa un Harry en manque de sommeil. Après tout, Ron avait ses nuits de sommeil, lui ! Et n'était pas obliger de prendre une potion infâme pour tenir debout le reste de la journée. Il avait le droit de se plaindre de temps à autres le pseudo-sauveur du monde.

« Ah mais Harry, si tu arrêtais de le chercher, il ne s'acharnerait pas sur toi ! » fit remarquer la voix de la sagesse. Il était, en effet, de coutume que le jeune Potter et son professeur de Potion se chamaillent joyeusement au dépend des autres élèves.

« Pas ma faute » répliqua le fils de James et Lily sous le regard courroucé du Saint Patron griffondorien plus communément appelé Sainte Hermione Granger.

Ah quelle belle matinée, quel merveilleux jour que le mercredi, et se réveiller de si bon matin pour voir la chef de la maison Griffondor dans toute sa splendeur.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un sortilège de transformation humaine. » Elle marqua une pause pour que ces chères têtes blondes intègrent ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Ce sortilège nécessite une grande concentration » ; nouvelle pause pour les quelques spécimens qui auraient envie de jouer les marioles. « De ce fait, j'attend de vous la plus grande discipline. »

« _Heureusement qu'on a pas ce genre de cours avec les Serpentards, parce que j'imagine mal Crabbe ou Goyle faire preuve d'un minimum de concentration. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont réussi à parvenir jusqu'en 7__ème__ année. Ҫa relève du miracle. En tout cas, je les imagine bien se transformer en cafard ou autre bestiole par inadvertance, quoi que ce serait déjà prouver qu'ils ont un minimum de puissance magique pour faire ça. Or il me semble que leur potentiel avoisine le T, s'il eut fallu le noter bien sûr. Ou alors la personne avec qui ils auraient travaillé les aurait transformé et ils se seraient marchés dessus… Ce qui nous donnerait de la purée de Crabbe pour midi. Yeark._ »

« Maintenant mettez vous par groupe de deux et chacun votre tour vous allez prononcer la formule « _humanum_ » tout en visualisant l'apparence que vous voulez lui donner. Commencez avec des animaux comme des singes, ce sera plus simple pour un début étant donné que la constitution organique est quasiment la même » annonça le professeur avec un bref sourire, savourant une blague qu'elle seule parvenait à saisir. Et les étudiants se mirent par groupes de deux n'hésitant pas à mélanger Griffondor et Serdaigle. Harry se retrouvait avec Denis Roger, Hermione avec Terry Boot, Padma avec sa sœur jumelle, et ainsi de suite.

Cependant, cet exercice, qui pouvait être amusant tourna vite à la catastrophe lorsque Seamus se trompa dans la formule et métamorphosa les doigts de Lisa Turpin – sa camarade – en une sorte de ver de terre qu'une Orla, pourvu d'un bec d'oiseau et de quelques plumes, poursuivait dans le but de la manger. L'instinct animal probablement. Hermione se retrouvait, quant à elle, affublé d'une paire d'oreille de lapin, Neville était devenu tout velu, Ron avait changé de couleur et Harry avec sa queue de singe s'amusait à embêter sa meilleure amie juste à côté de lui tandis qu'il avait métamorphosé Denis en une sorte de babouin. La salle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un zoo et le professeur avait bien du mal à les contenir.

« Miss Quirke contrôlez vous, allons, revenez ! » gronda le professeur tout en essayant de lui rendre son aspect normal, mais c'était sans compter la volonté de la jeune fille de voler de ses propres ailes. « _inhumanum_ » lança le professeur sur la fille au bec d'oiseau qui parcourait la salle, cette dernière fini par reprendre sa « forme » originel, les joues rosies et contrite.

« Pardonnez moi professeur » murmura-t-elle sous les rires de ses camarades.

« Ce n'est rien miss, mais la prochaine fois, essayez de vous contrôler » fit la professeur en lui adressant tout de même un regard irrité. « Bien que tout ceux qui sont en mesure d'être responsable de leurs actes se mettent à droite, les autres et bien je saurais les repérer ». Le professeur dut ainsi rendre leur apparence normal à quelques élèves bien que la plupart du temps il s'agissait d'un changement de couleur ou d'une partie de leur anatomie qui avait changé.

« J'veux pas perdre ma queue moi, je l'aime bien » fit Harry tout en la caressant délicatement et amoureusement sous les rires des garçons tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel en murmurant un « oh les garçons ».

« Monsieur Potter, venez ici que je vous retire cette queue. » Et le jeune homme de lui répondre par un regard larmoyant tout en serrant la-dite queue contre lui. Cependant celle-ci n'avait apparemment pas envie de se laisser faire et battait de l'air sous le sourire de son professeur.

« Je l'aime moi » fit-il en tentant de l'attraper.

« Je n'en doute pas monsieur Potter, cependant je suppose que vous l'aimerez moins lorsqu'elle vous amènera des puces » répondit-elle d'un ton fort peu professoral.

« _Ah ouais elle doit s'y connaître avec ses poiles de chat… Je l'imagine bien se laver avec des produits anti-puce. Ҫa doit-être drôle de la voir se lécher les mains après une dure journée. Ou alors elle doit être accro au lait maintenant, il faudra que je surveille son régime alimentaire au petit déjeuner !_ » Le jeune homme parti dans un fou-rire mais accepta néanmoins que son professeur lui retire sa jolie queue.

« Bien, le cours est terminé, vous me ferez un parchemin sur les effets du sort _humanum_ et ce qu'il se passe s'il est mal lancé ».

C'est amusé que les élèves de Griffondor se dirigèrent vers les sombres cachots pour un double cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Cependant, leur sourire se fanèrent dès qu'ils virent leur professeur honnit ouvrir – ou plutôt claquer – la porte des « donjons ». Les élèves s'installèrent rapidement et en silence avant que le cours ne commence. Rogue leur parlait d'une quelconque potion tristement célèbre. Toutefois, le jeune Griffondor n'aurait su dire pour quelles raisons étant donné qu'il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que racontait l'homme en noir. Ce dernier lui lançait d'ailleurs quelques regards de mépris. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour lui déplaire depuis leur dernier cours ? Après tout il s'agissait de Dark Vador, cela devrait suffire comme explication, non ? Apparemment pas parce que ce dernier le fixait encore en haut de son estrade, tel un ambassadeur en territoire conquis. Il croisait encore son champs de vision. Méchanceté, paroles acerbes, sarcasme,… Voilà qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Le courageux lion affrontait sans relâche le regard noir du serpent en face de lui. Et pourtant il ne se détachait pas des yeux de son professeur, prenant cela pour un défi. Un feu s'allumait doucement. Et l'héritier Potter le détaillait encore. Ses globes oculaires étaient restés fixé sur son professeur le temps de son introspection. Il analysait le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses soupires, toutes ses exaspérations. « _Viendra bientôt mon tour_ » pensa-t-il avec amertume. Ils étaient tellement proche que le survivant pouvait presque le toucher. Presque le sentir. Les commentaires du maître des potion se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce et pourtant son regard coulé sur un certain griffondor. Ce regard noir… _de haine_. Lentement il se dirigeait vers ce chaudron qui n'avait pas tout à fait la bonne couleur, pas tout à fait la bonne texture. Laissant apparaître un regard narquois ainsi qu'un petit sourire mesquin sur le visage du « maître des potions ».

« Que croyez-vous faire Potter ? » Sa dure voix claquait telle un fouet.

« Une potion _monsieur_ » Ce dernier mot, lâché tel un juron, une insulte, le faisait réagir. Il n'allait pas tarder à lancer son venin, à charcuter sa victime… En l'occurrence le petit Harry James Potter, griffondor de son Etat. Pauvre population, elle allait se retrouver sans héros pour la défendre. Tué lors d'un combat acharné avec une potion.

« Voulez-vous jouer au plus fin avec moi, Potter ? » Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux d'un noir d'onyx. Le fauve était lâché.

« Non monsieur, je ne fais que répondre à une question. » fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Et vous croyez sincèrement que « une potion » est suffisant comme réponse ? Même un enfant de trois ans saurait répondre avec un minimum de développement. Vous êtes navrant. Pire, pathétique. Il existe une école pour les enfants en bas âge, vous y auriez votre place… » Sa voix était doucereuse… Moqueuse même et les rires de ses serpentards chéris ne tardaient pas à emplir la pièce. Il les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Attendant une réplique de la part de sa Némésis. Le jeu continuait…

« Il est vrai que je suis en train de préparer une potion, je ne joue pas à la bataille explosive à ce que je sache ! Cependant, s'il existe une école pour sorcier en bas âge, il doit bien en exister une pour apprendre l'amabilité ? » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton volontairement insolent. Ce qui fit rire – plus ou moins discrètement – ses camarades griffondors.

« Silence ! Et vous d'apprendre le respect qui est dut à vos aînés, Potter. Ou alors de changer d'école parce que celle-ci n'a pas l'air d'être à votre niveau pour le moins décevant.» Les menaces profilaient, lentement, le ton haussait. Il était néanmoins amusant de constater les diverses nuances de sa voix, tantôt douces, tantôt promesse de milles et unes tortures.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je n'avais pas pris conscience de votre grand âge. Il est vrai que la retraite approche à grand pas. » Un sourire ironique avait dû prendre place sur le visage du survivant qui risquait de ne plus l'être bien longtemps au vue du regard glacial de l'homme lui faisant face. Son humour ne devait pas être du goût de tous. La preuve en était qu'Hermione lui tapait gentiment dans les côtes en lui lançant des regards de mécontentement et que Ron se contentait de lui donnait des coup dans les tibias, ce qui n'était guère mieux. Mis à part ces faits pour le moins habituel, les Serpentards avaient l'air de se délecter du spectacle qu'offrait les petites joutes verbales entre leur professeur adoré et le célèbre Harry Potter, relégué au rang de simple élève. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait qu'ils attendaient que le professeur aux cheveux noirs lui retire des points ? Ou bien qu'il lui donne rendez-vous un soir ? Si cela en était la cause véritable, ils étaient indubitablement navrant. Cependant que pouvait-il contre cela ? Les Serpentards ne changeaient jamais, ce fait était connu de tous.

« Bien, je crois qu'un petit devoir devrait vous faire le plus grand bien. Sortez tous une copie, devoir surprise ! » fit narquoisement le professeur tout en ajoutant « vous n'aurez qu'à remercier monsieur Potter si vous n'êtes pas _satisfait_ de votre sort. » D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître toutes les potions frémissantes et d'un autre il se contenta d'inscrire le sujet de leur devoir sur le tableau : _Les diverses techniques de préparation de la potion de Schismuth ainsi que ses diverses utilisations_.

« _Mon dieu, doux Merlin, Saint Griffondor, Damné de Serpentard, je suis foutu, c'est quoi encore que cette potion ? Jamais entendu parler de ce Shitmich ou qu'en sais-je. Il l'a fait exprès encore. Et Hermione qui écrit déjà. Bon un truc de rassurant, Ron n'a pas l'air mieux lotit que moi. C'est assez encourageant._ » Cependant Dark Vador le fixait encore, il jubilait, Harry pouvait le sentir. Ҫa faisait bien bandé cet espèce de chauve-souris lymphatique de le voir se triturer les méninges sur son fichu devoir sans aucun sens. De toute manière, le jeune Potter n'avait plus le choix, il était obligé de le faire… Ou pas d'ailleurs. Mais pour se donner un peu de contenance et surtout de contenu, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la copie de sa voisine. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y comprenait rien, non pas qu'elle écrivait mal mais la potion avait l'air compliquée.

« _Aller on y va. Quitte à mettre des conneries, autant le faire dignement_ » C'est ainsi que Harry se mit à écrire son devoir : _Cette potion, réalisée en 1786 par un célèbre savant néo-zélandais du nom de Schismuth a plusieurs utilisations. En effet, celle-ci est notamment connue pour… _Pourquoi était-elle connu déjà ?… _ses propriétés relaxantes… _C'était du n'importe quoi total mais cela devrait faire l'affaire, de toute manière l'ennemi juré du lord noir n'avait pas trop le choix… _ainsi que sa formidable consistance…_ Encore une phrase qui ne voulait rien dire. Le griffondor, comme son condisciple le rouquin, était foutu…_ en ce qui concerne les transfusion du sang dans les hôpitaux… _Depuis quand les transfusion de sang se faisaient dans les toilettes ? Ah déshonneur… Honte suprême…_ ainsi son utilité thérapeutique est-elle reconnue dans le monde de la sorcellerie…_ En claire, il s'agissait d'un individu qui s'ennuyait et qui créa donc une jolie potion pour améliorer le sort des patients ; il devait être médicomage ou un truc dans ce genre, peut-être médico-chercheur… Enfin il fallait maintenant que le garçon-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-va-se-prendre-un-T-comme-Troll-en-potion s'active pour trouver les autres pseudo_-_utilités de cette potion. Parceque s'il se contentait de ça, ce n'était même pas la peine de rendre sa copie… _Cette potion fut rendu célèbre par son créateur lorsque celui-ci, pour la tester, éviscéra son… _Rogue n'avait-il pas dit que cette potion était tristement célèbre ? _son fils pour lui faire ingurgiter la potion. De plus, cette mixture grandement utile est néanmoins compliquée à réalisée aux vues de… _Le plus dramatique dans toute cette histoire, était le fait qu'il ne savait même pas en quoi cette potion était difficile à réaliser, probablement que les ingrédients étaient compliqués à trouver, qu'il fallait attendre la seconde pleine lune du mois de décembre ou encore qu'il fallait la réaliser en deux semaines. Et le jeune Potter continuait de remplir sa feuille avec des inepties toutes aussi farfelues les une que les autres, avec un peu de chance quelques uns de ces renseignements seront exact. Enfin ce ne relevait plus du rêve mais du délire.

Les griffondors autant que les Serpentards restèrent silencieux en sortant de la salle, exception faite que ces derniers lui lancèrent les regards venimeux. Et de Malfoy qui lui lança un « t'es vraiment un con Potter. » Au moins s'il ne le savait pas avant, il était renseigné désormais.

« Tu t'en es sorti Harry ? » fit remarquer sa meilleure amie alors que le jeune homme se servait généreusement de pommes de terre.

« Heu ouais, plus ou moins » sourie-t-il. « Enfin… plus moins que plus surtout ! » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron qui avait une mine sombre, ce qui le poussa à lui demander ce qu'il avait.

« Rien, j'en ai marre que l'on prenne tous à cause de toi et de Rogue c'est tout. Ecoute, tu es mon ami et que t'apprécie, je sais que tu ne peux pas blairer Rogue mais tu pourrais faire un effort quand même. On prend tous et on va tous se rétamer par ta faute, j'en ai juste marre d'avoir des mauvaises notes en potion parce que la chauve-souris nous met des sujets infaisable parce qu'il veut se venger de toi ! C'est chiant. » Sans autres formes de procès il quitta la table sous le regard ahurit de l'assemblée.

« Heu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » questionna le griffondor à lunette qui n'en revenait pas de voir son meilleur ami s'énerver contre lui à cause d'un simple devoir.

« Tu sais 'Ry, je le comprend et je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle les autres Griffondor n'en font pas autant c'est qu'ils ont trop de respects pour toi. Quant aux Serpentards, c'est parce qu'ils savent pertinemment que Rogue ne leur mettra pas une mauvaise note quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Ah… Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Je crois que je vais aller parler à Ron dans ce cas ! J'ai pas vraiment envie que ça refasse comme en 4ème année. » Et il quitta la table, laissant sa meilleure amie entre les mains de Ginny.

« _Nan mais c'est pas possible, qui m'a refourgué un ami pareil, il ne vas tout de même pas me faire la gueule juste pour un devoir qu'on aurait loupé de toute façon ! Les devoirs de Dark Vador sont tous infaisable alors d'une manière ou d'une autre, on aurait pas eu mieux que D, enfin T dans mon cas._ »

« Ah Ron, je te retrouve enfin » fit-il arrivé au bord du lac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'avantage était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans sa voix, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir tant que ça.

« Je voudrais te dire, je suis désolé si tu vas encore avoir une mauvaise note à cause de moi » s'excusa Harry Potter, dernier du nom, heureusement qu'il était bon acteur. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait plonger ses camarades avec lui, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour lui faire une scène.

« Ah mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié, c'était juste pour te faire remarquer qu'il fallait que tu te contrôle un peu, parce que bon si on rate un ou deux contrôles par-ci par-là ça passe mais bon si en plus il nous en rajoute, ma moyenne en potion va avoisiner le D, pas que je n'y sois pas habitué, mais bon j'en ai marre de voir Malfoy se pavaner en scandant à tue-tête « j'ai eu un Optimal à mon devoir » alors qu'il n'a même pas révisé je paris. » maugréa-t-il en portant sa cigarette à la bouche.

Assis contre un arbre, Ron à ses côtés en train de fumer, ils parlèrent un peu de tout pour en arriver à Félicia. Il fallait bien avouer que le jeune rouquin l'avait gardé secrète mais il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'admettre l'existence de cette déesse et de la dévoiler à son meilleur ami. Ledit meilleur ami, faisant fit du regard courroucé de son camarade, se pris un fou-rire mémorable avant de se calme soudainement en voyant arriver une certaine personne. Et cela lui fit immédiatement remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours au par-avant. Cependant là n'était pas le plus important. Tout dépendait du point de vue bien évidemment. Mais il devait déjà finir son devoir pour Berth et s'entraîner pour ses cours du soir et ajouter à cela sa vengeance sur Hermione et une petite blague à Malfoy à parfaire.

Harry était réellement absorbé par sa petite vie d'étudiant et les problèmes qui en découlaient. En oubliait-il ce qui se passait au dehors ? Si tel était le cas, il s'agissait d'une grossière et monumentale erreur. Celle-ci allait probablement lui sauté à la figure dans peu de temps. Mais le jeune homme était à des années lumières des actions du ministère et de ce qui se profilait dans l'ombre. En effet, en temps de guerre, tout était possible. Et ne disait-on pas que l'histoire avait tendance à se répéter ? C'était probablement ce qui allait se produire. Puisque des personnes disparaissaient de nouveau. Les individus avaient peur de leur propre ombre et ne faisaient confiance à personne. Pas même à leurs amis qu'ils connaissaient depuis des lustres. Seul la famille était encore conservée. Et encore, la sphère familiale se brisait lentement. Seule les anciennes familles restaient soudées. L'éducation probablement. Mais Dumbledore faisait en sorte que les étudiants soient préservés de cette guerre. Cependant il ne pouvait rien faire au-delà des frontières du château. Et les élèves étaient livrés, non pas à eux-même, mais à leur famille. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer bien pire. La force de persuasion de Lord Voldemort était sans pareil. Il ordonnait, il obtenait. Telle était sa manière d'agir. Un mégalomane. Voilà ce qu'il était. Hermione l'avait déjà comparé à un certain Adolphe Hitler. Dictateur Allemand. Oui, ils se ressemblaient en bien des points. Chacun étant prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, seule la domination du monde importait. Sauf que Voldemort ne se ferait jamais élire démocratiquement. Quoique cela risquait d'être drôle. Son slogan serait sûrement « Votez pour moi ou mourrez ». Néanmoins, cela aurait fait une bonne étude pour l'histoire de la magie. Mais le professeur Binns ne serait probablement pas de cet avis. Lui qui restait profondément attaché à sa révolte des Gobelins. Il serait temps qu'il se mette à jour ce fantôme soporifique. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Et de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas mourir alors à quoi bon prendre part à l'histoire actuelle.

OooOooO

To be continued…

J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre ne vous à pas rebuté par rapport au précédent.^^' En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus parce que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il a un goût de pas fini… Mais je voulais vous le mettre avant la rentrée pour vous faire un petit cadeau ! ;)

A bientôt (enfin j'espère. Parce que là, je ne tiens pas vraiment de délais).

Shaynna

PS : faites moi part de toutes vos remarques et autres…


	10. Chapter 10

Ok je suis très en retard dans la publication, un an. J'avoue même pour moi c'est long. J'ai des excuses, mais qui ne vous satisferons guère, donc je m'en abstiens. En attendant, voilà la suite. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié l'histoire parce que moi si :s

Chapitre 10 : Réalité, suite et fin

Ce matin là, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Qu'il avait oublié une chose d'une importance capitale. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus et encore moins le doigt. Quelle tâche fastidieuse pour son esprit encore ensommeillé ! Il avait pensé à tout pourtant. Faisant un effort, il se remémora les derniers évènements telle la blague faite à Malfoy dernier du nom. Ce dernier allait d'ailleurs faire une crise – cardiaque ou pas – lorsqu'il se lèverait. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas le seul. Après tout la « pauvre » Hermione n'aurait pas dût lui faire traverser la moitié du château en sous-vêtement. Ces deux là lui en voudraient probablement pendant un bon bout de temps. Pas que cela le dérangeait vis-à-vis de l'héritier aux cheveux blond mais sa meilleure amie… C'était une autre histoire. Qui allait l'aider pour les devoirs de potions ? Parce qu'il se doutait bien que Ron ne comprendrait pas grand chose à ces questions tordues et dénuées de sens. Et sachant qu'il lui donnerait si la brunette lui permettait de recopier ses notes, elle ne le ferait certainement pas. Il devrait donc se contenter d'un D au grand désespoir. Mais cela en valait la peine. Oui très certainement. Il en aurait la preuve devant les yeux d'ici quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il traverse cet ancestral château en compagnie de Ron. Quelques minutes encore et il croiserait Drago très probablement en compagnie de Blaise et Théodore. L'heure était venue. La vengeance était orchestrée. Voilà le roi qui arrivait avec sa cour. Plutôt bouffonne. Cette dernière malgré son air impassible habituel avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent. Si Harry aurait regardé plus près, il aurait sans doute remarqué la lueur dans les yeux des deux compères de Malfoy. Il aurait remarqué que ces deux là riaient intérieurement. Et qu'ils se délectaient même du spectacle. Cependant il ne le vit pas. Trop occupé à rire en compagnie du jeune Weasley. En effet, le serpentard le plus populaire était affublé d'une teinture rouge pétante digne d'Hadès dans le dessin animé Hercule. Et dès qu'il vit Harry, il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sale gnome ? » Hurla-t-il en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise. Lui donnant un air enragé. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on se faisait accoster par une personne aux cheveux rouge qui volaient en tous sens.

« Hey tout doux Rex (1) », petite tape sur la main pour lui faire lâcher prise et lui signifier par la même occasion que tout le monde les regardait – y compris les professeurs, « je sais pas si tes parents te l'ont déjà dit mais il est _très _mal poli d'accuser les gens sans fondements. Fait appel à ton avocat si tu veux. » Répliqua-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

« Il n'y a que toi pour faire un truc dans le genre. Qui d'autre prendrait cette couleur affreuse. » Fit le petit seigneur en désignant ses cheveux rouge flamboyant.

« Et selon toi, comment je serais entrer dans ta salle commune, puis dans ton dortoir pour te faire une teinture, qui, entre parenthèse, te vas à ravir. »

« Ne me ment pas Potter ! ». Puis se rapprochant discrètement du sus-dit Potter, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille un « tu vas le regretter » avant de faire demi-tour.

« Et un de fait » sourie Harry d'un air badin sous le rire de son compère qui n'avait pas cessé au cours de la discussion.

« Comment t'as fait ? Parce qu'il faut avoir et leur mot de passe et savoir où se trouve leur dortoir et tout faire sans que personne ne le remarque. T'es un géni ! » S'exclama Ronald ébloui par l'exploit tout récent de son jeune ami.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul Weasley qui souhaiterait avoir un _éclaircissement_ sur ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Malfoy.» Fit un Rogue d'une voix plus froide que jamais et suivit d'une McGonagall aux regards furibonds.

« Suivez moi monsieur Potter. » Injonction dénuée de sympathie. Il allait souffrir le griffondor.

Arrivé dans le bureau de sa chef de maison – et suivit par la terreur des cachots – il s'assis sur la chaise indiquée par la directrice adjointe. Elle pouvait être aussi effrayante que Dark Vador lorsqu'il était mal luné. C'était pour dire !

« Explication » ordonna-t-elle avant même de s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il n'y avait hélas aucune fuite possible. Le maître des potions avait élu domicile derrière lui, comme pour l'empêcher de se sauver en courant.

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas vous » l'arrêta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à m'incriminer ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Beaucoup. »

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi Monsieur Potter ! » Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Après tout, ce n'allait pas être le pauvre Neuville qui avait commis ce forfait, encore moins les membres de la maison dont faisait parti ce petit imbécile de Malfoy. A bien y réfléchir il pourrait tabler là-dessus. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas accès à la salle commune des serpentards. Et de toute manière comment aurait-il su où celle-ci se trouvait ?

« Je ne sais pas. » Minute de réflexion. « Les membres de sa maison ? » proposa-t-il innocement.

« Ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Dois-je vous rappeler de qui monsieur Malfoy est le fils ? » intervint Severus-sarcasticus-Rogue pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient cloîtrés dans cette pièce.

« Justement il s'agit probablement d'une bassesse pour me faire passer pour le coupable. » Cependant son argumentation qui dura au moins cinq minutes ne fut pas entendu. Pourquoi les professeurs s'en donnaient-ils à cœur joie ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'il passe du « jeune homme tout à fait charmant que tout les prof – moins un – aiment » à « celui dont il faut se méfier absolument » ? Il ne comprenait pas. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'il était loin d'être un saint ces derniers temps. Mais après tout il s'agissait tout de même de sa dernière année à Poudlard, n'avait-il pas le droit à un amusement lui aussi ? Apparemment pas parce qu'il fut condamné à une semaine de travaux forcés en compagnie du sieur Vador. Punition qui venait directement de la vieille chouette. Quel argument avait-elle donné à cette infamie ? Ah oui, le professeur Rogue avait besoin de quelqu'un pour quelques travaux fastidieux. Ce dernier mot étant de lui bien évidemment, sa directrice ne l'aurait jamais employé, ou du moins pas explicitement.

« Vous pouvez sortir monsieur Potter et j'espère que de pareil actes ne se reproduirons pas à l'avenir. » Point à la ligne. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Assurément. Une petite semaine en contrepartie d'un mois de cheveux rougeoyant pour Malfoy. Il avait de quoi être fière de lui. Il fallait juste espérer que l'on ne l'accuse pas pour Hermione sinon ses nuits déjà courtes le seraient encore plus. Et il n'était véritablement pas efficace lorsqu'il était fatigué. Il avait tellement de choses à faire. Il avait le droit à un peu de repos tout de même ?

Une fois sorti du bureau de sa chère et tendre responsable, il se hâta de rejoindre son prochain cours. Où les autres étudiants de Griffondor convaincu – et à raison – qu'il avait fait le coup du siècle vinrent le félicité. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait un Drago Lucius Malfoy littéralement rouge de colère. Cependant les cris de joie se turent vite lorsque le professeur arriva dans un tourbillonnement de capes noires.

« _Toujours le chic pour plomber l'ambiance celui-là ! Il sait que sa présence nous est désagréable ou il le fait exprès ? A voir…_ »

« Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! » Le somma-t-il.

« _Oui, décidément, il a le chic ce mec… A peine arrivé qu'il veut déjà me voir. A croire qu'il est en manque de 'grognerie'.. Ou tout simplement qu'il ne m'a pas encore assez engueulé. C'est vrai qu'une seule fois depuis le début de la journée, c'est un peu médiocre._ »

Tous prirent place devant leur chaudrons, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Malfoy ou Hermione trop souvent pour cause de fou rire incontrôlable. L'un parce qu'il avait les cheveux rouge volant en tout sens lui donnant l'air d'un Hadès sorti tout droit des Enfers, et l'autre parce qu'elle était tout bonnement affublée d'une robe de la haute noblesse anglaise du dix-septième siècle de surcroît, chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle prononçait un discours digne des scènes de théâtres shakespeariennes. La pauvre ne pouvait plus répondre aux questions du professeur sous peine d'être la risée de toute la classe. Avait-il exagéré en faisant sa petite blague ? Sur le coup, cela lui était apparu comme étant la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Seulement c'était sur le coup et là cela lui paraissait quelque peu puéril. Il se rappelait alors l'enfance de Rogue ou tout du moins ses études. Les blagues de son père et des amis de celui-ci. Décidément, il n'était pas mieux. Non il ne devait pas penser ce genre de chose. Il s'agissait quand même de l'autre graisseux des cachots. Il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même. Et puis ce n'était pas bien méchant ? N'est-ce pas ?

Etrangement ce double cours de potion passa tranquillement, sans aucune anicroche, fait rare il fallait l'avouer. Mais que voulez-vous ? Avec un Malfoy et une Granger dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement… La fin du cours venait de sonner. Et le brave Harry, avec tout son héritage griffondorien, prit tout simplement la tangente. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rouscailler la noble Hermione au sortir de ce qui fut une torture pour elle. Savait-elle que cela ne durerait que jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? Si elle l'eut su, elle ne lui aurait probablement pas hurlé dessus dans un patois fort incommodant. Le langage avait évolué tout de même ! En eut-elle conscience ?

Néanmoins, avant qu'il ait pu finir ses pensées pour le moins constructives, quelqu'un l'appela discrètement. Il s'agissait d'un Serpentard, deuxième meilleur ami du roi des Enfers, nous l'avons nommé Théodore Nott, enfin ce sont plutôt ses parents qui l'ont nommé ainsi. Quoi que ce petit serpent avait des tendances à parler aux Serdaigles également. Une personne très complexe et à la personnalité intéressante.

« Oui ? » fut, hélas, tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre. Le vert et argent le tira dans un coin reculé des cachots, pour pouvoir « bavarder » tranquillement. Tout du moins selon sa notion du bavardage. Qui comme d'habitude se terminerait très vraisemblablement contre un mur glacial.

« Juste un petit compliment. » fit-il, ce qui était déjà beaucoup connaissant la personne. Même s'il ne lui disait pas clairement « félicitation, c'était très drôle », cela revenait au même. Le rouge et or avait pris l'habitude de comprendre le langage serpendardien pour le moins tordu et implicite. Chacun ses origines. Il fallait arrêter de tergiverser, sinon son compatriote allait penser qu'il se moquait de lui. Bien que l'idée ne lui déplaise pas, il avait encore des choses plus utiles à faire. Mais le brun lui plaisait bien. Assez tordu et ouvert pour son esprit dégénéré de ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs sans lui, Malfoy ne serait pas dans cet état. Qui aurait deviné que Le grand Drago Lucius Malfoy se fasse avoir par l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Certainement pas le concerné en tout cas. C'était probablement ce fait qui rendait la chose encore plus drôle.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis le début de l'année et Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y était pas pour rien. Ce serpentard devait être plus tordu encore que la dernière génération de Malfoy, dans le bon sens bien sûr, sinon ils ne se « fréquenteraient » pas. Cependant ils furent interrompu par un Severus Rogue à l'allure très calme, ce qui n'était guère encourageant pour le jeune…

« Potter ! » Une onde glaciale vint lui transpercer l'échine. Etait-ce la voix de son professeur qui lui fît cet effet ou bien un sort mesquin ?

« Oui ? » Répondit simplement le jeune griffondor, qui sentait déjà la colère du maître des potions.

« Dans mon bureau. » Et il tourna le dos sans aucune parole pour le serpentard qui tenait compagnie à ce qui devait être son ennemi, si ce n'est un regard intrigué.

OooOooO

Harry était sorti de ce rendez-vous imposé dans un état pensif. Voldemort avait refait des siennes. Il devenait de plus en plus puissant. Il n'avait qu'une seule alternative il le savait mais se refusait à la mettre en pratique. Dumbledore lui laissait le champ libre. Comme il le lui avait dit, il était adulte et c'était à lui de prendre la décision, il ne le forcerait pas et était même contre bien que ce fut leur dernière chance de survie. Pourquoi devait-il choisir à 17 ans ? Il se remémorait les paroles de son professeur particulier :

« Donnez moi une raison de le faire. Une seule raison, valable, j'entend. Mais une seule et j'accepterais. »

« Sauver le monde n'est pas une raison valable aux yeux du célèbre Harry Potter ? » fit-il une once de sarcasme dans la voix bien que ses yeux d'un noir d'onyx lui révèlent son choix. Effectivement Harry avait beaucoup progressé depuis le début de l'année, il arrivait désormais à savoir ce que la personne en face de lui lui voulait rien qu'en regardant ses yeux. Car les yeux ne mentent pas comme le lui avait expliqué Dark Vador. Il avait également réussi à maîtriser nombre de sort de magie noir tout en en contrant la plupart mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Le lord apparaissait plus puissant que jamais et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

« Le monde, on m'a demandé de le sauver avant même que je ne sache parler, avant même que je ne sache marcher. Et qu'a-t-il fait pour moi ce monde ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien » Ce cri venait du cœur, il venait d'énoncer tout ce qu'il s'était refusé d'avouer à qui que ce soit, et c'était à lui, Severus Rogue, qu'il s'était confié, sans même le vouloir. Mais l'homme en face de lui était tout sauf tendre et compatissant. Il voulait formé l'arme que Dumbledore lui avait confié, quitte à détruire toute humanité en cet être qui s'engouffrait petit à petit dans les forces du mal. Battre le mal par le mal, telle était la devise de son professeur, et rien d'autre ne pouvait faire déchoire le mage noir qu'un mage à sa hauteur.

« Tu veux une réponse Potter ? Alors tu l'auras… Pour que tu puisses vivre, sans avoir quelqu'un qui veut ta mort, sans personne qui ne te poursuive jour et nuit. Pour avoir la possibilité d'avoir un avenir. Ceci est la version que donnerait le directeur, la mienne est toute autre. Des gens meurent et disparaissent tous les jours alors que tu es confortablement installé au château, alors que des individus que tu ne connais même pas sont là pour assurer la protection du sain Potter et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte ! Cela ne te suffit pas ? Tu es bien égoïste ! »

Ces paroles avaient bouleversé Harry, le griffondor s'était rendu compte de deux choses, la première étant qu'il avait loupé un cour avec Berth – fait non considérable mais agréable, cela lui évitait de le supporter pendant deux insupportables heures – la seconde était le tutoiement volontaire ou non de la chauve-souris. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il accepter ou refuser cette invitation, cette initiation qui demeurait au delà de ses compétences. Prendre ce risque pour toute l'humanité. Devait-il se sacrifier encore pour le bonheur d'autres ? Que penseraient ses amis ? L'abandonneraient-ils en sachant ce qu'il a fait ? Il espérait au plus profond de lui même que ce ne serait pas le cas. Penser à ses amis lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son petit ami officiel et cinq mois qu'il n'en avait pas donner non plus. Ce qui le choqua le plus dans cet état de fait était qu'il ne s'en souciait guère. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? Cette expression était-elle véridique ? Pourquoi cela ne lui paru pas désagréable ? Pourquoi il ne ressentait rien ? Il ne le savait pas mais il aurait aimé le revoir encore, revoir cet homme qui l'avait guidé dans le Londres moldu, qui l'avait initié à la sexualité… Cependant il avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes.

OoooOOooOO

Rex : mot latin signifiant roi. Peut aussi se rapprocher d'un nom de chien. Marrant n'est-ce pas ?

Avis à tous mes lecteurs, je suis de retour avec des idées en folie. Maintenant il faut que je trouve le temps de les mettre sur papier (enfin sur clavier ^^) et je m'excuse par avance de la longueur de ce chapitre, je l'imaginais nettement plus long mais j'ai préféré le couper ici pour que vous en ayez un aperçu… Etant donné que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. Mais sachez que je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois… J'espère dans pas trop longtemps…

Shaynna


End file.
